Lovely Dreamer
by opheliathedreamer
Summary: This is it. The last chapter. Please come and read real Emotion, the sequel, in the FFX-2 section.
1. Default Chapter

Amanda's Ramble:  

Amanda:  Hey!  This is my first FFX fanfic, and I have a feeling it's gonna be good.

Auron:  Only because I'm in it.

Amanda:  Whatever, you old geezer.

Auron:  Excuse me?

Amanda:  Turn up your hearing aid, old man.  Anyway, this is just chapter one, and there's plenty more coming, so please read and review.

Auron:  And no flames!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The scream was followed by a loud thump, and Auron glanced up from where he was cleaning his katana, his one good eye narrowed at the dark.  What in hell was that?  He stood and shouldered the heavy blade, debating whether he should alert the others.  Finally deciding against it, he strode off into the dark surrounding the travel agency, ears pricked for any abnormal sound.  It wasn't like fiends to come this close to habitation, and he seriously doubted he would need any help.  

            The long grass snagged at his boots, attempting to trip him up at every turn.  He glanced down irritably and kept trudging forward, intent on discovering the source of the scream.  If it wasn't a fiend, then he didn't know what he was facing, and he didn't like that.  It might put the others in danger, and Yevon knew that without him they'd be lost.  They barely held together as it was.  He shook his head.  They were a pitiful lot, but if he wasn't mistaken, they'd pull together in the end.  He had faith in them, and faith was something that had died inside of him ten years ago.

            A clearing.  It figured.  He saw a crumpled form upon the ground, small and still, and knew without a doubt that this was the source of the scream.  He advanced upon the small body, and was surprised when it emitted a small moan.  Moving in closer, more details became clearer, and he was shocked to see a young woman, in a very odd sort of dress.  She struggled to rise, a hand going to her head, and he moved forward, grabbing her arms.  She sagged against him heavily, and it was apparent that she wasn't going to be able to walk.  He lifted her into his arms and began making his way back to the travel agency, being careful not to trip in the grass.  He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain this to the others, when he himself had no explanation.  It would have to wait until morning, when he could question the girl to find out why she, who was obviously young and not a warrior, was wandering around in the middle of the night with no armor, weapons, or supplies.

            He kicked the agency door open with a boot and slid into the room, twisting so that the girl wouldn't knock about in the doorframe.  In the light he had a much clearer view of her, and the vague thought drifted to him that she was very pretty, even with the scratches and dirt that marred otherwise smooth skin.  He ignored the looks of the others as he moved to a long couch in the corner, sitting with the girl lying across his lap.  She stirred and murmured something unintelligible, which let him know she was only asleep, and not unconscious.  Reaching into a pocket within his jacket, he pulled out a healing potion and uncapped it, lifting the girls head holding the vial to her lips.  Her eyes fluttered open and darted around in confusion.

            "Drink this."  Her eyes stilled and focused on him for a moment, and he tilted the vial so that the liquid seeped between her parted lips.  She began to drink, so slowly, and he kept the bottle leveled so that none was wasted.  It was obvious she needed every drop.  When it was completely consumed he sat the vial down, and brushed the hair out of her face.  Her eyes were still a little cloudy, but that was something only rest could cure.  He rose once more with the girl in his arms and made his way down the hallway to his room.  She'd have to rest there.  The group had rented the last few rooms and most had had to double up, so there was no way she was getting a private one, at least tonight. 

            Auron laid the mystery maiden on the bed, pulling the bedcovers over her.  She grabbed them and curled into the fetal position, her back to him.  He moved to the chair across the room and sat down, watching her.  A thousand questions were frustrating him, along with a strange feeling within his gut.  This girl would be his salvation.  

Uh oh…..what does Auron mean, "his salvation"?  Why did this girl seem to fall from the sky?  And what is she going to do when she wakes up next to Auron?  You'll just have to wait until chapter two.


	2. Anwers Don't Come As Easy

Chapter 2!  Answers Don't Come As Easy

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  Howdy all!  Once again, I bring you another chapter of Lovely Dreamer!

Auron:  Am I getting any in this one?

Amanda:  o.O  No.

Auron:  Damn!

Amanda:  *-*  Please Read And Review!

            Morning came far too swiftly, and Ophelia scrunched her eyes tighter against the sunlight.  It was so warm and cozy in her bed, and she had no desire to give up sleep just yet.  She rolled over and her head hit something hard.  Almost like another head.  Perfect brows drew together and she cracked an eye, almost swallowing her tongue when she did so.  Her eye slammed shut and she gingerly opened both, to be greeted by the same alarming site. 

            Ophelia shrieked and jumped out of the bed, yanking the covers from the half-naked man already reaching for his five-foot blade, his one eye scanning the room for danger.  She continued shrieking, her back hitting the wall, one hand groping for loose objects to fling at the impossibly real figure before her.  The man blinked and gave her a long look before lowering his sword, his other hand coming up to brush the salt and pepper locks that had come out of his ponytail from his face.

            "By all that's holy, woman, stop that infernal shrieking!"

            Ophelia's shriek trailed off, but her eyes felt as though they would pop out of her head if she didn't stop staring.  Impossible or no, the man was impressive.   Wait, what was she thinking?  This couldn't really be happening.  She whimpered, clutching the blanket tighter around herself, feeling as though the room were spinning.  What on earth was happening?

            "Auron!"  The door burst open and five hastily dressed and armed figures fell in, the largest, a giant blue cat, landing on top.  The pile beneath him groaned and a familiar, if muffled voice rang out.

            "Kimahri!  You gotta lose some weight, ya?  Get off!"

            "Kimahri will rise now.  There is no danger."  With that, the giant cat-man lifted himself off of the pile of less fortunate figures, and they all slowly began picking themselves up from the floor.

            "What's going on!  We heard a scream and came running."  The thin blond male put a hand behind his head, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  "Are we interrupting anything?"

            "Y-you're Tidus!"  Ophelia felt her mouth hanging open, but was powerless to shut it.  How the hell had she ended up in Spira?

            "Um….yeah.  That's me!  Say, who're you?"

            "Yes, who are you?"  Auron had finally propped his blade against the wall and crossed his arms, his one good eye narrowed at her.  "Why were you out in the middle of the night with no weapons or armor.  Don't you know you could have been killed by fiends?"

            Ophelia, terrified as she was, bristled at the man's words.  "And I know you.  The Legendary Sir Auron, defender of summoners, and all-around prick."  His eye narrowed further, and a lump formed in her throat.  Her mother always said she needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

            "I didn't ask what you thought of me.  I asked your name, girl."

            "Ophelia.  Not Opal, not Opie.  If you call me anything else, I can guarantee you'll never have children.  No, I don't know how in the world I got here, so don't bother asking.  I shouldn't even be in Spira, because, quite frankly, this world doesn't exist."

            "Doesn't exist?  What do you mean, doesn't exist?"  Lulu, sumptuous black mage, finally made her presence known, and Ophelia was awestruck.  She was gorgeous.  

            "Um……"  Ophelia trailed off, not knowing how to explain to these people that they were all just data on a disk.  "I don't know how to explain."

            "Hmph."  Auron stepped forward and gave her a critical going-over, that one-eyed gaze seeming to bore into her very soul.  "Did you get too close to Sin's toxin?"

            "No, not in real life.  At least, what I think is real life."  Ophelia sighed and looked at her hands.  "Look, you're all just going to play along with my story like you are with Tidus, because you think he got too close to Sin.  Why bother trying.  I didn't ask to be brought here, you know.  It was finals week and I really needed to do well on them.  I gotta maintain my GPA."

            "What's a…..GPA."  Wakka scratched his head in confusion.

            "Something I have a feeling I'll never see again."  She was aware of the mournful quality of her voice, but didn't care.  It was all too confusing, too out of bounds to even comprehend.  She would never see home again, would she?  Or her friends and family.  Final Fantasy X was much better when it was just a video game.

            "What do you mean, playing along with me?"  Tidus looked angry, and Ophelia bit her lip.  Five minutes into meeting the greatest Squaresoft characters ever created and she was already causing trouble.

            "Forget I said it.  Look, I've gotta find a way home.  I'm sorry I've put a kink in your plans.  You have to make it to the Djose Highroad soon, right?  I didn't mean to do any harm."  Ophelia wrapped the blanket around her toga-style and started out of the door, her head low on her shoulders.  She was out to face the world of Spira, and she was terrified.

            "Wait!"  Yuna came from behind Tidus and stopped before her, her hands coming to clasp Ophelia's.  "You can't do this alone, you know.  Maybe we can help.  Travel with us, and maybe we can discover how to get you home."  Yuna turned to Auron, her eyes pleading.  "Sir Auron?  I'd like to make this girl one of my guardians, if that's alright with you."

            Auron's eye narrowed, his mouth turning down at the corners, but he nodded.  "As you wish.  However, I would like to make one request."

            "Of course."  Yuna bowed deeply, as was her custom, and looked up at the great guardian expectantly.

            "Out, all of you.  I'd like to get dressed."

            "Oh!"  A flush stained Yuna's cheeks and she put an arm around Ophelia's shoulders.  "Of course, Sir Auron.  Pardon us."

            With that Ophelia found herself being led out of the room and down the hall to a door like all the rest that flanked her at both sides.  She was ushered inside and Lulu and Yuna immediately began rifling their possessions, throwing clothes over their shoulders.

            "Hmmm."  Lulu held up a black leather ensamble that didn't look like more than a few strips of the animal hide sewed together.  "This might be your size.  I can't fit into it anymore, so I can't think why I brought it.  I must've foreseen something like this."  She held it up to the blanket-clad Ophelia and nodded.  "It'll have to do until we can stop in a town."  She handed Ophelia the garment and motioned to a changing screen against the far wall.  Of course, she just had to borrow clothes from Lulu.  She sighed and stepped behind the screen, finally loosing her death grip on the blanket.  Next went the nightie and she gazed quizzically at the leather clothing.  How in the world was she supposed to put it on?  After a few failures, she finally figured out the perplexing top and slid it on.  Whoa.  There was no way she was EVER going to walk out of here in that.  The top had a collar that buttoned behind the neck with two strips that ran down the middle of her back and chest, and two strips that barely covered her breasts.  The pants were wide lattice work leather and didn't really conceal anything at all.  With a thick swallow she stepped from behind the screen and gave Yuna and Lulu a weak smile.

            "Hmmm."  Lulu's eyes narrowed a moment and she turned back to her clothing pack.  "Here, slip these on and I'll do your hair."  Knee high boots.  It figured.  Ophelia slid them on, feeling like a streetwalker.  Of course, she realized it really didn't look that bad when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  

            "Alright."  Lulu ran a comb through Ophelia's thick brown locks before gathering it into a messy twist and securing it with hair sticks.  "That should do it.  If you see anything in there to wear that might make you feel more comfortable about wearing that, take it.  We'll get you something better when we stop again."  With that, Yuna and Lulu left the room, leaving Ophelia to her own devices.  With more than a little curiosity, she began poking  through Lulu's pack, almost immediately finding what she needed.  A trench coat and a pair of wrap-around, black lensed sunglasses.

            "If she's not here in five minutes, I'm going to leave her."  Auron stood with his back against the inn wall, one foot propped against it.  

            "Sir Auron, she's a little shaken up, I imagine, and we should be more understanding of that."  Yuna wiped her hands with a napkin, cleaning them after her hastily consumed meal.  "After all-"

            The door to Yuna and Lulu's room swung open, and Ophelia stepped out.  Every male in the room, including Auron and Kimahri, felt their jaws hit the floor.  That was the sad little girl that had fearlessly jumped on Auron?  

            "What are we waiting for?  Djose Highroad awaits!"  Ophelia grabbed what looked like an apple off of the table and moved over to a tall man with long blond locks and spiraled pupils.  She knew instantly it was Rin, the Al Bhed owner of all of the travel agencies.  "What do you have in the way of weapons?"

            "Oh!"  He started as if pulling himself from deep thought, motioning to the collection behind his head.  "If you need anything, please, just let me know."

            "The two curved swords.  They look about right."  Amazingly, when Amanda had reached into the pocket of the leather pants, she had found about four thousand gil.  She handed Rin the money and slipped the swords into the two slots on the back of the jacket that seemed made for them.  When she turned to face the others, she saw that Kimahri had narrowed his yellow eyes thoughtfully at her.  He then nodded and headed out the door.

            "That's our cue.  Move 'em up and out!"  She followed Kimahri out the door, drinking in the cool breeze and the sunshine.  It was glorious, even if it was the wrong world.  Then a dark thought hit her…….The Chocobo Eater.  Damn.

            Even as Ophelia thought it, a woman ran up, terror in her eyes.

            "Help us!  That monster that's been eating our chocobo's is back!  You must help!"  Ophelia nodded and began jogging towards the chocobo ranch, her place in Spira on shaky ground, but her will firm.

End of Chapter 2.  What's going on?  Why's Kimahri so interested in Ophelia?  Why's Auron being such an ass?  And just what is up with that outfit!


	3. Lost In A Dream

Chapter 3:  Lost In A Dream

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  Once again, I have returned.

Auron:  *hmph*

Amanda:  He's just grouchy because I haven't scratched his head lately.  Oh well.

            Ophelia ran into battle, swords swinging, sure she could help defeat the monster.  After all, how many times had she beaten the crap out of this thing playing the game?  It would prove to be a nearly fatal mistake.  As she closed in on the chocobo eater, one of it's giant claws swung toward her on her blind side, and she never even knew she'd been hit.

            It was a good eight hours before she regained consciousness, and when she did she was lying in front of a campfire, something warm and heavy covering her.  She sat up, and brushed the covering aside, recognizing it as Auron's ever present jacket.  That was odd.  She figured that he would have left her in the middle of nowhere after the spectacular way she'd proven how she couldn't pull her own weight.  She groaned and rose to her feet, every muscle screaming in pain.  She could see the others on the other side of the fire, each engrossed in conversation, so they took no notice of the spare girl limping toward them.  With a heavy sigh, she lowered herself onto a log next to Wakka, and he turned, giving her a bright smile.

            "Hey, welcome back to the world of the living, ya?"  Ophelia returned his smile and rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

            "How long have I been out?"

            "Oh, about eight hours now."

            "What?!?"  She gaped at him.  How in the world had she been out eight hours?  And how had she gotten to this place if she's been unconscious?  She surely hoped no one had felt the need to carry her.  If she wasn't mistaken, they would get involved with the operation to defeat Sin tomorrow, which put them a good ten miles away from the travel agency.  "How in the world did I get here?"

            "Sir Auron, he carried you, ya?  Said you at least tried to help, and that it was commendable."  Wakka gave her a puzzled look.  "You're really not from here are you?  You would have known not to charge in like that."

            "No,"  she began, shaking her head, "I'm really not.  Though I can't figure out how I got hurt by that thing.  In the game I pounded it a million times without anyone getting knocked out."

            "Game?"  Wakka looked extremely confused, and for some odd reason, that expression fit his face well.  She smiled and patted his hand, feeling slightly sorry for him.  He was kind of dull, but very sweet, and she knew that he would never get the respect he deserved.  Wakka's face turned crimson at the physical contact and he ducked his head, looking like an overgrown kid.

            "It's kinda hard to explain, Wakka.  I'm not really sure I can.  Or that I want to."  The last part was more to herself than anything, and she turned away.  She felt tears sting her eyes for the first time since discovering she was in Spira, and she tried to force them away, not wanting to be seen as a big crybaby.  

            "Hey, you ok?"  Wakka turned her face back to him, his face lined with concern.  "It's been a long day.  Well, not for you, you got to sleep all day, ya?"  Ophelia realized he was trying to tease a smile out of her, and she felt her traitorous lips curve upward the smallest bit.  "Anyway, you're probably hungry, so I saved you something from dinner."  He pulled out a bundle from behind the log and handed it to her, his hand jerking away when it brushed hers.  "It's not much, but it'll tide you over till morning."

            "Thanks, Wakka.  That's really sweet."  She unwrapped the slightly squished biscuits, feeling her stomach rumble.  Ophelia had to force herself to eat slowly, knowing she'd look like a pig if she ate the way her stomach was protesting.  For field cooked food, they were surprisingly good, and when she finished she wiped her hands on the cloth that had covered them, feeling sated. 

            "Well, it's good to know you got a healthy appetite, that's for sure."  Ophelia scowled and Wakka gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head.  "You don't see many women who eat normally, ya?  It's nice to know someone's not afraid to let you know they appreciate food."

            "Oh, well, I usually don't eat like that.  I'm not used to going this long without food, you know?"

            "Ya." 

            A silence fell between them, and Ophelia felt that there was more to it than just a lack of conversation.  Wakka seemed slightly agitated, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.  He had seemed like such an outspoken and lively guy on the game, yet he was quiet and shy with her.  She picked up pieces of the other's conversations, yet they really held no interest for her.  It really had been a long day, and weird, as well.  She stifled a yawn and turned back to Wakka, surprised to see him gazing into the fire, his expression one of deep thought.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Huh?"  He pulled his gaze away from the fire and met her eyes for a moment before blushing and looking away.  "Nah, I was just thinkin'.  You and Tidus, you're in the same boat.  Yet, you don't seem that upset.  It's just odd, is all."

            "Well, if we had about three years to sit here, I'd give you a rundown of the reasons why I really don't want to go home."  She sighed and looked into the fire, her eyes glittery with tears.  "I don't have any real friends back home…and my family…….well.  I won't go into that.  I had to grow up real quick, you know?  Mom's dead, and Dad's so busy I'm sure he forgets where he lives half the time."

            "How can you forget where you live, ya?"

            Ophelia shrugged, the tears streaming down her face.  "I don't know.  How can he forget he has a daughter?  He does that, too.  I know he's under a lot of pressure, but family should come first, right?"

            "Ya.  I don't mean to make, you know, judgements, but your old man, he sounds like a real bastard."  She nodded and felt a sob well in her chest.  She knew it would come out, and that there was no way to stop it, but she tried desperately anyway.  She choked on it and then they wouldn't stop coming.  It felt as though she would cry herself to death.

            She felt Wakka pull her to him and she sobbed against his chest, not caring who saw.  He was solid, secure, and she needed that right now.  She needed someone to just let her cry without judging her, and no one was more suited to the task than the former Aurochs' captain.  

            Wakka gazed down at the tiny woman in his arms, his heart aching.  He didn't understand it, but she had somehow invaded his conscious and unconscious with all the skill of a master thief.  And now, well, anyone could see she needed a friend.  He held her close, letting her cry herself out, knowing that no words he could say would take away the pain she was feeling.  Especially if he was the one to say them.  How many times had he stuck his foot in his mouth talking to her now?  He'd lost count.  And he felt guilty, because even though he truly wanted to comfort her, he had also wanted to know if her skin felt as soft as it looked, if she'd feel fragile and small in his arms.

            She did.  He hadn't planned on her smelling so good, either.  She grew still and quiet against him, and he just held her, reluctant to break the contact.  This way those honey brown eyes weren't boring into him with such a keenness, and he could stop himself from blushing like a kid every she smiled or touched him.

            Finally, he felt her pulling away, and he let her go, not wanting to completely make a fool out of himself.  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, looking embarrassed.

            "Sorry 'bout that.  I usually don't cry."

            "Hey, don't worry about it."  He smiled and glanced away, forcing the heat out of his face.  "You can cry on me anytime.  Don't bother me none."  He bit his tongue, feeling stupid.  He always managed to say the wrong thing every time he opened his big mouth.  Maybe Lu was right.  Maybe he should just not speak.

            "Thank you, Wakka.  If you don't mind, I will.  But I may become dependent on you, you know."  She smiled and he felt something in his stomach curl into a tight ball.  He couldn't fight the blush that came to his face and murmured something unintelligible before standing and cracking his neck.

            "Well, gotta get to bed, ya?  We got a long day tomorrow."  He watched her stand and glance around the camp uncertainly, her brow furrowed.  "Oh, I almost forgot.  Sir Auron said you could have his bedroll tonight 'cause he's gonna be taking all three watch shifts.  Guess he's got a lot to think about, ya?  Well, see you in the morning."

            Ophelia smiled and then, on complete impulse she went up on tip toe and wrapped her arms around Wakka's neck, kissing him softly on the cheek.  "G'night, Wakka.  Thanks.  I owe you one."  She smiled again and then made her way back to Auron's bedroll, leaving the confused blitzball player to stare after her, his face as red as his hair.

            Auron stuck the tip of his katana in the soft ground and used the sword as a prop, his one-eyed gaze scanning the darkness around him.  Things had been quiet today.  Too quiet.  He didn't like that feeling.  It was as if pressure was building up in the air around the small encampment, coiling and waiting to spring. 

            He couldn't trust the others with the watch tonight.  They were simply too inexperienced with Sinspawn to deal with what might jump out of the otherwise calm, clear night.  It was probably stupid of him to go on watch by himself, but he'd been more than just a couple of days without sleep, so one night wouldn't matter much.  And then there was the girl.  Ophelia.  It was an odd name, and she was an odd girl.  He couldn't shake the feeling he had about her, either.  She was here for a reason, and he was reasonably sure that it was a major role.  Of course, everyone else in the party had taken to her immediately, and he couldn't deny that he'd felt his heart lurch inside of him when the chocobo eater had swiped her.  When he'd reached her small crumpled form, he feared her dead, but luckily she had just been knocked unconscious.  

            He'd carried her all day as they'd made their way down the road, her light form barely weighing on him at all.  It was strange, but he felt uncomfortable even letting her out of his sight now, even though he knew should would be fine.  He couldn't explain it, and really didn't want to examine it.  At least, not now.  

            He sighed and settled himself into a sitting position on the ground, uncapping his jug and taking a long swallow of sake.  All day she'd been in his thoughts, and it seemed as though she would still stay tonight.  It wasn't clear why she had him so ruffled, and he had no idea why he'd snapped at her this morning.  She'd really done nothing wrong.  She addled him, and he hated being addled.  She was right, he acknowledged with a soft chuckle, he was a prick.  Well, she had a right to her own opinions.  And he had the responsibility to admit she was right, though not necessarily in a verbal way.  

            Then there was that other feeling that had possessed him.  She was small and fragile, he'd known that already, but when the chocobo eater had attacked her, he'd seen red, his vision hazy with anger.  Why did she bring out this need to protect in him?  Even Yuna could take care of herself, yet this girl……She'd tried to help.  Honestly tried.  And had gotten nothing but a lump on her head and a lost day for her trouble.  Auron decided that in the morning on their way to Djose he'd begin showing her how to use those swords of hers, and he promised himself that he wouldn't let her get out of his sight again.  That girl needed a guardian more than Yuna ever would, and he made a silent pact that he would watch over her from now on, not letting anyone know what he was doing.  He couldn't neglect his duties to Yuna, but he certainly wouldn't let that girl die because no one was looking out for her.

            He let out a long breath and looked up at the stars, the tangle of thoughts in his mind growing thicker.  Instead of dulling them as the sake usually did, it had heightened them, and he knew that there was no escaping them for once.  Maybe it was time he came to peace with what was happening, and what was still to come.  

What's up with Wakka?  Has he got a crush on Ophelia?  Will she ever know why she's in Spira?  Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Epiphany In The Dark

Chapter Four:  Epiphany In The Dark

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  Back by popular demand, chapter four.

Auron:  I'm not getting any, am I?

Amanda:  We'll see.  *pats Auron on the head* Please remember to review.

________________________________________________________________________

            The night wore on.  And the longer the hours grew, the more sake Auron consumed.  Dammit!  Why couldn't he stop thinking of her?  It was as if she had invaded the most private corners of his mind, and he couldn't shake her loose.  He sighed and leaned back against his sword, stretching his legs and putting his hands behind his head.  It was chilly tonight, but Ophelia still had his jacket, and he just didn't have the heart to take it from her.

            Too bad being dead didn't exempt him from earthly discomforts.  He felt the cold in the air, his joints ached, and his bladder felt uncomfortably full.  With a sigh he rose to his feet and weaved to the edge of the forest.  He hadn't realized he'd drank so much.  He relieved himself and made his way back to where he had been sitting, his head light and his tongue thick.  That in itself was enough to let him know that he'd had enough of his old standby and he sat, drawing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, attempting to keep the chill at bay.

            So many questions plagued him, and through them he began forming his own theory of why Ophelia was here.  She hadn't been lying when she had hinted that she wasn't from Spira.  But this morning he'd noticed an eerie resemblance between her and Yuna.  At first glance they looked nothing alike, but when they had smiled in unison…The two had more than just a little of their father in them.  He shook his head.  It was so obvious.  

            Yet, how could it be?  That this frail woman with the mouth of a Luca sailor and the small and sweet child he remembered from ten years ago could be the same person seemed totally impossible.   But there was really no other explanation.  He glanced up at the stars twinkling merrily on their field of dark blue velvet, his brows lowered in a scowl.

            "Damn you, Braska," he hissed at the sky.  "You knew this would happen.  That's why you made me promise to look after her.  You knew that Yuna wouldn't really need my help, but Tilana…"  He trailed off, his thoughts jangled for a moment.  "And Jecht, he knew, as well.  If this is a scheme the two of you cooked up before all of this happened, I swear that when I see you in the Farplane, I'm going to rip you to shreds.  Stop trying to play matchmaker!"  He stood and tied his jug to his belt, his jerky movements giving visual life to his anger.  He then yanked his katana from the ground, not caring that the tip was covered in moist earth.  It would rust if he left it like that, but he was too addled and all around pissed to give a damn.  It had all come together so clearly in his mind, and he refused to be a pawn in Jecht and Braska's little matchmaking game.  He was unsent, for holiness's sake.  Didn't that mean something?  He couldn't, wouldn't, allow himself to get close to that girl.

            _But you already have, haven't you, Auron.  He shook his head, trying to clear the traitorous thought.  Of course he hadn't.  Why, he could stop thinking of her anytime he chose.  Just to prove it, he began cleaning the dirt from his sword.  __Ophelia, Ophelia, Ophelia…Damn his one track mind.  And his traitorous body.  He barely knew the girl, and she was too young, and he was to be her guardian, and…Okay, so he couldn't come up with a good reason not to want to care for her.  But he couldn't allow that to happen.  It would be a mistake in the end if he did._

            He made his way back to camp and settled before the fire, pulling his sword into his lap.  He refused to think about it anymore.  Come tomorrow they would continue on to Djose and he would make sure she got her own tent and that it went on the far side of camp from him.

            He began cleaning his sword, becoming relaxed as he did so.  This always took his mind from the things he didn't want to think about.  Coping out?  Definitely.  He became absorbed in his task, and started when a finger traced the length of his scar.  Looking up he was surprised to find Ophelia looking at him oddly, his jacket draped over her small shoulders.

            "Mind if I join you?"  He shook his head and she sat next to him on the log, warily eyeing his sword.  He sat it aside and tried his hardest not to gape at her and she glanced up at him a long moment, a question in her eyes, before turning back to the fire, her perfect brows drawn into a frown.

            "You should be sleeping."

            "I can't.  I guess I've gotten enough sleep today."  She swallowed heavily, not meeting his gaze and instead looking down at her small hands as if they held the words she wanted to say.  "I just wanted to say thanks.  I owe you one."

            "It's nothing.  Don't let something like that keep you from sleep.  You'll need your strength."

            "It's not just that.  I've got a lot of stuff to think about."  Ophelia's eyes teared up, and Auron resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her until the pain went away.  She wiped her eyes and sniffled a moment before turning back to him, her odd, honey-brown eyes scanning his face.  He grew uncomfortable under the close scrutiny and narrowed his good eye, trying not to meet her gaze directly.

            "What?"

            "I was just looking.  I didn't really get a good look at your face this morning.  Never have, really, and I just wondered what my hero looked like."  She smiled suddenly, and he felt something tighten painfully in his chest.  "Not too shabby, for an old guy."

            Auron felt a reluctant smile pull at the corners of his mouth and he gave into it, against his better judgement.  "I'm not that old."

            "I guess not."  Her eyes gleamed with mischief, and it hit him suddenly.  The little wench was being sarcastic!  He snorted and crossed his arms, turning back to the fire.  She sat there a moment, and he could feel her eyes on him, before a small hand rested at the crook of his arm.

            "What do you want now, wench?"

            "Wench?"  Her eyes went wide and for a moment he thought she was going to pounce, but laughter erupted from her, clear as a bell, and she wrapped her arms around her bare midriff, rocking with it.  

            Now he was convinced:  the woman was cracked.  She laughed harder, gasping for breath, for another five minutes.  Auron just didn't see what was so funny at all.

            "I never thought I would see the day where someone called me a wench.  That word is so old-fashioned.  What century were you born in, again?"

            "The youth these days are so disrespectful."  This was said with a smile, and she laughed again, shaking her head.

            "I'm sorry about this morning.  I shouldn't have called you a prick."

            "I shouldn't have jumped down your throat."  The eyes met, and Auron felt the strangest sensation in his stomach, almost like butterflies.  He swallowed heavily and looked away, feeling his cheeks burning.  That was new:  him, blushing.  And over a small insolent female at that.  If Braska could see him now…But he couldn't, and it was his daughter who sat so near now, his jacket draped over her as though it belonged there, solely to keep her warm.  Auron sighed and stood, stretching his long frame.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To ask Kimahri to stand watch.  You can sit up all night if you want to, but I'm going to bed."

            Auron heard a rustling sound and knew it was Ophelia, jumping back onto his bedroll.  He rolled his eyes, and when he turned back after speaking to the Ronso warrior, sure enough, she was there, his jacket spread over her like a blanket.  He narrowed his eye at her, and she giggled delightedly.  Insolent whelp.  He'd just have to teach her a lesson.  He sat on the edge of the bedroll and began removing his boots, grinning as he sensed her confusion.  Boots off, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on his pack.

            "What are you doing?"  Auron glanced over his shoulder, keeping his face as straight as possible.

            "Going to sleep."

            "Not here, you're not."  She crossed her arms and gave him what he supposed she thought was a menacing glare.  In truth, it just made him want to laugh, and the desire to see if her pouting lips were as soft as they looked was almost unbearable.  He faked a yawn and pushed her to one side of the bedroll, lying flat on his back and putting his arms behind his head.  He one eye closed and he tried to look as innocent and peaceful as possible, knowing he was failing miserably.

            For a few moments, nothing happened.  Auron was slightly disappointed.  He had expected her to put up more of a fight.  Then, something soft and small smacked him in the chest, and he cracked he eye to see Ophelia glowering at her, shaking her hand.

            "You big jerk!"  She hit him with her other hand and he chuckled as she fumed.  He could almost see steam coming out of her ears.  "Out!"

            "No.  My bedroll."  He chuckled again as she muttered several words that would make an old warrior brush and she turned her back to him, tucking his jacket in around her.

            "Bastard," she finally said clearly.

            "What was that?" he asked slyly.

            "Get your hearing checked, old man."  He raised a brow and reached over, pulling his jacket from under her and covering himself.  She yelped when his side brushed her bare back and turned over, her eyes wide.  But in doing so, she had succeeded in pressing more of herself against him, and Auron had to admit that it was awfully nice.

            "You are such an ass!"  She yanked on the jacket, pulling it off of him again.  "Find your own cover."

            "It's my jacket," he laughed, pulling it over him again.  She huffed and kicked him, her small foot connecting with his stomach.  It didn't hurt, but her feet were like ice.  "Dammit, keep those cold things off of me."

            Ophelia sighed and blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.  "You're not going away, are you?"

            "No," he said, tucking the lock of hair behind her ear.  "I'm not.  You may as well just go to sleep."

            "I can't."

            Auron raised a brow.  "Why not?"

            Ophelia gestured awkwardly for a moment.  "You-you're here.  And you're a man!"  He couldn't help but laugh at her scandalized expression.

            "Are they so sexually unliberated in your world?"

            She huffed angrily.  "They are when the woman's twenty and the man's thirty-five."  She pouted a moment before continuing.  "Besides, what will everyone else think?"

            "That I got tired and decided to take a nap.  And that's **if** they get up early enough, which I highly doubt."  He pulled her down, her head resting nicely against his chest in the crook of his arm, her soft body pressed tight against him.  "Lie down and rest.  We have a long journey tomorrow."

            He felt her sigh and give up, one arm thrown lazily across his middle, the other tangling in his ponytail as one of her legs squirmed between his.  _Well, just make yourself comfortable.  I certainly won't complain._  She did feel nice.  He wasn't going to deny that.  It had been far too long since he had let himself enjoy the lusciousness of a female body.  He felt her breathing slow, and chuckled to himself.

            "You are the damndest creature."

            The next morning, Auron woke, feeling a strange weight on his shoulder and across his legs.  He cracked his eye and was more than a little surprised to find himself nose-to-nose with Ophelia, one of her arms still draped across his middle and a hand in his hair, her thigh thrown across his groin.  What in the world had he been thinking?

            Very gently, so as not to wake her, he disentangled himself from her unknowing embrace, reluctant to leave her soft warm form.  He watched her sleep a long moment, and that fierce sense of his need to protect her flooded him.  Dammit.  Not so soon, not now, not with her.  She was far too young and frail, and he had too many other things to worry about than having to look after her out of more than duty.  

            He rose and went to start breakfast, nodding as he past Kimahri.  The young Ronso followed him to the supply tent, surprising him.  Outside of "could you" and yes or no grunts, the nearly silent guardian had never spoken to Auron.  

            "Kimahri has a question."

            "Yes?"  Auron turned to meet Kimahri's gaze.  He had never gotten over how large Ronsos were, and, though Auron towered over most men, he had to crane his neck to meet Kimahri's eyes.  Damned intimidating, it was.

            "Kimahri wants to know if Sir Auron has honorable intentions toward the lady."  Kimahri crossed his arms, that odd purring sound that all Ronsos made when just breathing issuing from his throat.

            "I have no intentions other than to guard the lady.  You know as well as I do who she is."  Kimahri nodded, and looked back at where Ophelia was rising from slumber as one would rise from the dead.  She squinted about, obviously disoriented, before she spotted Auron and Kimahri and shook her head.  

            "That is good, Sir Auron.  Kimahri wishes no reason to hate you.  If anything happens to her, Kimahri will come find Sir Auron."  Kimahri walked to where Ophelia was putting on her trenchcoat, and Auron shook his head.  That had definitely been a threat.  More reasons for him not to get involved.

            They reached the gate to Mushroom Rock Road at noon, and by then Ophelia was clutching her stomach, starving.  Kimahri had produced an apple for her from his pack and she had eaten it greedily, growling at Tidus when he playfully tried to take it from her.

            As they neared the gate, Ophelia recognized Dona, and the summoner looked even bitchier in real life.

            "You may as well turn back now," Dona called nastily.  "They won't let **anyone **through, including the daughter of Lord Braska."

            "Bitch."  Everyone turned and looked at Ophelia, who hadn't realized she'd voiced that thought aloud.  She flushed and hid behind Auron and Kimahri, mentally kicking herself.

            "Hmm."  Donna stroked her chin a moment, giving the peeping Ophelia a thoughtful look.  "You've picked up more trash, I see."

            Ophelia saw red, and came charging out from behind Auron, ready to give Dona a piece of her mind.  Auron reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back as Kimahri stepped forward, his lance pointed at Dona's heart.

            "No one speaks that way to Lady Tilana.  Kimahri will hurt them."  

            "Kimahri!"  Yuna's voice was sharp, and Kimahri lowered his lance, his narrowed eyes still trained on Dona.

            "You mean to tell me that this little guttersnipe is really the fabled Mage of Judgement?"  Dona laughed long and hard.  "That's truly rich, Lady Yuna.  I suppose you think now that you have Sir Auron, you can pass off this-this common street whore as a legendary."

            It was Auron's turn to get angry.  "I have no quarrel with you, woman, but if you continue to insult my charge and endanger her mental well-being, then I will have no choice but to fight you."

            "Oh, I'm sure Lady Yuna knows I'm just joking."

            "Lady Yuna isn't my charge."  Everyone in the group gave Auron an odd look, and Ophelia just scratched her head.  What in hell?

            "And then, who is your charge, mighty Sir Auron?"

            "Lady Tilana."  He rested a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, and she gave everyone a puzzled glance.  Her little group of compatriots were giving her the sign of Yevon…but why?  Who in the eight pits of hell was Tilana?  And what in holy schnizzle was a mage of judgement?

            Dona gaped at Ophelia a moment before grabbing her guardian by the ear and dragging him off.  Ophelia just stared after them, thoroughly confused.  Finally she turned back to everyone, giving them a dazed look.

            "Anybody want to run what happened just now back by me one more time?"

            "Lady Tilana."  Auron gave her a stiff bow, and she thought he must be joking.  There was no way she was any kind of mage.  "Welcome home."

            "Home?"  Ophelia looked around her.  "Um….this is Mushroom Rock Road, right?  How is this home?"

            "He means welcome home to Spira."  Yuna came forward and took her hands, and Ophelia had a hard time not pulling away.  "It's good to see you, my sister."

            "Um…"  Ophelia gave them all looks that said they had gone crazy and backed away.  "I don't know who this Tilana chick is or what a whachmacalit mage does, but you got the wrong girl.  You seen the way I spectacularly fought the chocobo eater."

            "Kimahri's nose never lies."  Kimahri crossed his massive blue-furred arms.  "Kimahri knows a Tilana when he smells one."

            "But I'm Ophelia, remember?"  She looked at Wakka.  "You know I'm not this mage thingie, right?  You know I can't be Yuna's sister, don't you?"  Wakka didn't answer and she looked over to Lulu, who didn't meet her gaze.  "I'm from earth, dammit!  Plain and simple earth where magic doesn't exist and you guys are nothing more than characters in a video game!"  She felt as though she were about to scream.  "You're nothing but data and this is a freakin' nightmare!"

            Sobs came up and out, and she clutched her middle.  She kept whispering that it was time to wake up, but it never happened.  When she could get control of herself she opened her eyes and looked up, finding them all still standing there with sympathetic expressions.  She wanted to wail, to throw things, to kick something hard.  Figured, right?  That this kind of thing would happen to her.  Most people she knew would kill for a chance at this, but not her.  

            "I want to go home."  She straightened and gripped her arms.  "I don't want to play anymore."

            "This isn't a game."  Auron gave her an impatient look, his brows lowered.  "You're here.  You're father sent you from Spira ten years ago to save you from Sin's influence.  I was there when he did so.  I was to become your guardian if you should ever return.  So,"  he gestured at the landscape, "I'm guarding you."

            "Then how come I don't remember you?  Or Kimahri?  Or Yuna?  How come I don't remember living in Spira?  I would have been ten, right?  How come I don't remember anything at all about my childhood?"  The last was thrown in an angry yell at Auron, and he took it all calmly.  Dammit, she wanted to break his perfect guardian composure, to make him understand that she felt like she were completely loosing it.

            "It had to be done.  You will come to remember, in time.  Surely you felt a pull to this place when you saw it in one of your games."

            "Yes, but that's not the point.  You are nothing but data.  No matter how real you look, you're nothing but something made by a machine."  She turned her back on them, wanting to leave.  The others followed in silence as she made her way up to the gate, daring the guard with her eyes to stop her.  Of course, he did, just as she knew he would, and she had to bite her finger to keep from clawing his eyes out.

            "Lady Yuna!"  Dammit, that creepy Seymour Guado…He was the last thing Ophelia needed to see.  The entire group turned as one to face the demi-Guado Maester, and he gave them a smile that on the surface seemed sincere, but Ophelia knew that a madman lurked behind that smile.  He spotted Ophelia and gave her a very blatant once-over, and Ophelia felt a shiver work its way down her spine. 

            "Maester, it's wonderful to see you again."  Yuna made the sign of Yevon and bowed, and Seymour returned the guesture, his eyes never leaving Ophelia.  

            "And who is this addition to your party, Lady Yuna?"  He took Ophelia's hand and kissed it, and Ophelia forced a smile, her skin crawling.  This guy had always given her the creeps.

            "Maester, may I present to you my sister Tilana, lately known as Ophelia."  Seymour raised a brow and gave her a small smile.

            "Well, the fabled Mage of Judgement.  I never expected her to be so lovely.  Ophelia, what an interesting name."  Auron coughed, drawing Seymour's attention, letting Seymour know that he was being watched very closely.  "Ah, Sir Auron.  I take it that you are this lady mage's guardian?"

            "I am."  Ophelia blinked.  Was that….jealousy she heard in Auron's voice?  Of course not.

            "Hm.  Well, as you can see, you cannot cross the gate without proper authorization.  Please, allow me to escort you through."  He placed Ophelia's hand in the crook of his arm and she shot a look back at Auron, who only scowled deeper.

            The guard at the gate looked about ready to stop even Seymour, and he held up a hand, forestalling the guard's statement.

            "If anything is said I shall take full responsibility for it."  The guard swallowed and nodded, clearing the path to let them pass.  Someways down the road, Seymour released her hand and she resisted the urge to set fire to it.

            "I hope I shall see you soon, Lady Ophelia, perhaps in Guadosalam?"  Ophelia nodded, not wanting him to know that she was about to vomit.  Why did this guy creep her out, and why was he looking at her like that?

            "Until then, Lady."  With that, Seymour moved on, his robes swishing.  As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot, Ophelia shivered, rubbing her arms.

            "Creepy bastard."

            "He's still a Maester, ya?"  Wakka gave Ophelia a disapproving frown.  "You shouldn't say things like that."

            "He wasn't touching you."  With a sigh, she began making the trek up the rocky hillside, leaving the others to follow.

________________________________________________________________________

Hmm.  So, Ophelia's being in Spira has affected the timeline, and Seymour wants a piece of her.  Not to mention that's she's Yuna's older sister and a legendary form of mage.  o.O  What in the world is gonna happen?  And yes, Auron was a wee bit jealous.  ^-~

Chapter Five coming soon, and it should be longer.  *crosses fingers*


	5. Love And Hate Are Fair In War

Chapter Five: Love And Hate Is Fair In War

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda: Whoo hoo!  After much time has passed, another chapter.

Auron: Whoopie-fucking-do.

Amanda: Punk ass.  There is some smoochin' in this chapter!  Whooo hoo!  Please remember to read and review.

______________________________________________________________________________

            "What in hell?"  Wakka's voice broke the silence of the group, and he moved to the front, rubbing his eyes as though he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.  Machina cannons were everywhere, and they were being worked on in hundreds.  Al Bhed and Crusaders alike had rolled up their sleeves and were tinkering with the metal hulks, paying no mind to the small, tightly-knit group moving among them.

            "What the hell is going on?"  Wakka turned back to the group, his brows lowered.

            "Operation Mi'ihen."  Seymour seemed to step from thin air, and Ophelia felt a wave of apprehension and revulsion from the sight of him.

            "Operation Mi'ihen?"  Auron's voice contained a note of derision, and Seymour frowned for a moment before continuing.

            "Yes.  The Crusaders and the Al Bhed, though two very different groups of people, have come together with a very common goal."

            "Common goal?"  Tidus scratched his head a moment, giving Seymour a puzzled look.  "But I thought the Crusaders were all about Yevon and the Al Bhed didn't buy all that mumbo jumbo about machina."

            "Precisely.  But both hate Sin.  They have joined together here, with machina and chocobos and weapons, to end Spira's sufferings.  A gallant effort."

            "Beggin' your pardon, Maester," Wakka began, bowing, "but don't the teachings say that machina are forbidden?"

            "Pretend you didn't see them," Seymour said flippantly, a small smile touching his lips.

            "Pardon me again, but that doesn't seem like something a maester of Yevon should say."

            "Then pretend I didn't say it."  Seymour beckoned them to follow and began walking away.  Everyone looked at each other and then at Wakka before following the demi-Guado Maester toward what looked like a command post.  Ophelia moved closer to Auron, and he glanced down at her, his expression concealed by his collar and glasses.  As they entered the compound, Ophelia glanced around, realizing it was much bigger than it had been in the game.

            "Auron!"  A fat bald man, sweating profusely, veritably glomped Auron, nearly knocking Ophelia over.  She gave the interloper, whom she recognized as Kinoc, a cold look before turning her back on them both, miffed.

            "It is good to see you my friend.  Ten years, has it been?"  Kinoc pulled away from Auron, and in the split second embarrassment showed on Auron's face, Ophelia caught it and raised a brow.  Were the yaoi fangirls right?  Was there more than just friendship between those two in the past?

            "Kinoc."  Auron's voice sounded cold, making Ophelia wonder what had brought bad blood between the two.  "What is going on here?"

            "I'm sure you've already heard.  Of course, it will never work, but we'll let them dream a little while longer, hm?"

            "What?"  Tidus looked aghast, as did everyone one else save for grim Auron and stoic Kimahri.  Ophelia shook her head and began to walk away, turning back when a stray flicker of anger pulsed through her.

            "How does it feel to be the father of disaster?"  She felt the wind pick up, blowing harder against her back, but ignored both it and the stray strands of hair that whipped in her face.  "What is it like, knowing that you will be responsible for the deaths of thousands?"

            "So, the power has risen."  Kinoc gave her a thoughtful look.  "This," he said, gesturing to Ophelia, "is the salvation of Spira?"

            Ophelia's vision went red, and a bolt of lightening came from the clear sky, striking the earth very near Kinoc.  The pudgy man jumped and gazed at Ophelia wide-eyed, visibly shaken.

            "Be glad her aim is still off."  Auron swept his glasses off and gave Kinoc a hard look.  "The next insult will be cause for me to attack, and, as I'm sure you know, I never miss."  He turned and took Ophelia's arm in what would look like to everyone else a protective gesture, but his grip was like steel.  When they had moved out of earshot, he released her and gave her a menacing look.

            "What?"  She pouted a moment, scuffing her boot against the ground.  "It was a lucky shot.  Who knew lightening could strike like that?"  She motioned at the clear sky and frowned.  "I thought clouds had to be around for that kind of thing to happen."

            "That's because **you** caused it," Auron snapped.  Ophelia blinked up at him, obviously confused.  "Be glad your aim **is** off.  You would have us all branded as murderers if that bolt had struck home."

            "But I didn't-"

            "Enough.  I suggest you ask Lulu to help you learn to control your magic."

            "But, Auron-"

            Auron turned on his heal and walked back to the others, leaving Ophelia to fume impotently.  Well.  He glanced back once and Ophelia flipped him the bird, wishing she could strike **him** with a bolt of lightening.  She pushed her hair out of her face and on impulse pulled the sticks from it, letting the thick locks fall past her waist.  Damn him.  What did he know, anyway?  And he wasn't even that great of a guardian, leaving her to fend for herself most of the time.

            Now would have been a great time to explore, but Auron had killed her excitement, and she began aimlessly wandering around the compound, trying to think of the most gruesome way she could murder Auron.  Nothing was bloody and painful enough.  

            "Hey!"  Ophelia pulled herself from her thoughts of torturing the older guardian and saw Tidus coming her way.  He reached her, took one look at her face, and nodded knowingly.

            "You've gotten your first Auron lecture, I see."  Ophelia nodded and glared at the red-clad figure some distance away, and snickered when she realized he was being harrassed by Kinoc again.

            "Serves him right.  I didn't do anything."

            "Aw, don't let him get to you.  The only reason he does that is 'cause he's looking out for you, and he really doesn't know how to show you he cares."

            Ophelia snorted and crossed her arms.  "Right."

            "I'm serious!"  Tidus shrugged and looked back at Auron.  "I know he's pretty rough around the edges, but he's a good guy.  He's the closest thing to a real dad that I've ever known."

            "Well, even so, he had no right to snap at me like that.  I didn't do anything!  And when I tried to explain that to him, he just walked off like he had a cactuar up his ass."

            "Here's a trick I always used.  Next time he hauls you in for some minor thing like that, just imagine him in his underwear.  You'll have too hard of a time trying not to laugh to listen to what he's saying."

            Ophelia flushed and glanced away.  "That won't work for me."

            "Why not?"  Realization dawned on Tidus's face and he grimaced.  "Ew!  You like him?!?  But he's so **old**!"

            Ophelia laughed and shrugged.  "Ain't life funny that way?"

            "Uh oh, shush up if you don't want the old geezer to know.  Here he comes."  Sure enough, Auron was making his way over to them, a deep scowl pulling at his brows. 

            "You," he said, giving Tidus a light shove that nearly sent the younger man sprawling, "Go and talk to Yuna.  And you," he said, turning that menacing scowl on Ophelia, "the soldiers want youf blessing before this battle commences."

            "My blessing?  Isn't that Yuna's job?"

            "No.  You have to judge to see if this battle is holy or not."  Ophelia looked down at her feet a long moment, not knowing what to say.  "It doesn't make you as bad as the ones leading these people into this futile battle.  Everyone has a duty, no matter how wrong or right it may be."  She nodded and he watched her walk to where the soldiers had gathered, her body language screaming with reluctance.  He could understand that, but she had to be shown that all things weren't happy, and that all stories didn't end nicely.  He couldn't hear her words, but the soldiers sent up a cheer and she was running back in his direction, her face streaming with tears.  She surprised him by burying her face in his jacket, and he surprised himself even more by pulling her closer, and arm around her shaking shoulders. 

            "It was all you could do.  Remember that."  He felt her nod and he glanced back at the crowd, spotting what they did not see behind them.  Sinspawn.  He watched as they became aware of it and charged into battle,  many never making it far, being struck down accidentally by their comrades arms.  This was going to be hell, he could see that already, but he didn't want to leave Ophelia by herself.  She pulled away from him and gasped at the carnage that was unfolding before her, stumbling back a few steps.

            "My god," she whispered.  "How could you let me do something like this?"

            "I must go.  They will not defeat it."  He turned to face her, noticing her panic-stricken expression, and on impulse bent and pressed his mouth hard against hers.  Later he would try to decipher why he'd done that, and come up with answers that were better left unexamined.  He pulled away and ran off into the melee without glancing back, knowing that if he did, he would stay with her.

            Ophelia watched Auron disappear into the thick of the battle, stunned.  He's just kissed her, hadn't he?  Why?  She shook her head and stuck her hands in her pockets, not knowing what else to do.  Well, this was a fine turn of events.  She knew she'd never be able to look at him squarely anymore.  And here she was, watching a massive battle as if it were not happening for real, unable to believe that people were actually dying out there.  She turned her back on it, not wanting to witness what she had helped to bring about.  It was too awful, too shameful to think about.  

            Finally, she realized the noise had died away, and things were far too quiet.  How long had she been standing her, her back to it all?  She peeped over her shoulder and saw that the Sinspawn had been defeated, but she knew this battle wasn't over.  Wasn't Sin supposed to make an appearance? 

            As if acting on command, the hulk that was now Jecht rose from the waters and Ophelia felt the scream catch in her throat.  She was going to die here, she was sure of it, and she had no one to hold her.  A great flash of light whited-out the landscape and she was aware of nothing; no sound, no sight, no touch.

            "Ophelia."  Something smacked her face hard, and she groaned, swatting back and knocking something.  That was satisfying.  She turned her back to the intrusion, but it pulled her back and she scowled up at it without opening her eyes.  Probably just her friend Shawna trying to get her up to do something incredibly childish and stupid.

            "Ophelia, get up."  Hmm.  Shawna sounded an awful lot like Auron.  That was funny.  She giggled and batted at it again, feeling something fall and hit her in the face.  Ouch.  She brushed the offending object aside and opened her eyes, finally coming to full-consciousness.  It **was** Auron.  She was in Spira.  She sat up and spotted his glasses next to her, realizing that they were what must have hit her in the face.  

            "Finally."  Auron moved aside and Yuna's worried face came into Ophelia's vision.  

            "What happened?"  She sat up, taking a quick glance at her surroundings, realizing that this must be the Djose inn.  "How'd I get here?  Don't tell me I got knocked out again.  Please."

            "You got knocked out again," Auron said wryly, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth.  "You weren't the only one this time.  I daresay Kimahri wasn't happy about having to carry Tidus here."

            "Dammit."  Ophelia swung her legs over the bed and stood, feeling the room swim a bit.  "Whoa.  What a trip."  She weaved over to the single window the room possessed and looked out, frowning.  "How many are dead?"

            "Nearly all."  Ophelia felt Auron come and stand behind her, and she felt her face turn red.  "I shouldn't have left you."  

            "We all have a duty."  Ophelia turned and moved around him and out of the door, not wanting to just sit there.  "It's over now, huh?"

            "Yes."  Yuna followed her out of the room, looking as though she wanted to say more, but unwilling to at the same time.  Ophelia motioned for her to continue, and Yuna sighed.  "We need to go to the temple before I perform the sending." 

            "Is that all?"  Ophelia gave Yuna an exasperated smile and shook her head.  "Damn, woman, then let's go!  I don't want to hear Auron gripe about how we're taking too long.  You know how he is."

            "Yes, he can be rather formidable, but he thinks it would be in your best interest to rest tonight before we continue."

            "Aw, what does he know?  I'm just a little woozy is all."  Ophelia turned in a quick circle to prove she was fine, almost toppling over.  She caught herself before she hit the floor and gave Yuna a sheepish grin.  "Well, I'm not at one hundred percent but it'll have to do.  You've got to get that summon, and those people who died have to be sent.  End of story."

            Yuna laughed.  "You sound like a less articulate Auron."

            "Been around him too much already."  She made a grimace and entered the common room of the inn, nodding at the others. 

            "Hey, what are you doing out of bed, ya?"  Wakka gave her a concerned frown and she waved him off.  

            "I'm fine.  We need to get this summoning and sending business over with."  She held up a hand, forestalling Wakka's protests.  "Look, I can't always be the reason we're dragging our feet.  No one's fussing at Tidus for monkeying around."  She pointed at Tidus, who was currently outside, making parodies of Auron for them through the windows.

            "Indeed."  Ophelia jumped at the sound of Auron's voice, and whirled on him, her brows drawn together.

            "Don't sneak up people like that."  

            "My apologies.  However, I do think you should rest more before we go to the temple.  The first summon of the Mage of Judgment is also in this temple, and you have to make sure you are up to the task to receive it."

            "I get summons, too?"  Ophelia's eyes went wide and a slow grin spread across her face.  "Awesome!"  She started out the door, leaving the others confused in her wake.

End of Chapter Five.

Okay, so that took longer than I thought.  Gomen nasai.  I've had a major case of writer's block.  I hope you all enjoyed the little Auron/Ophelia smooching scene.  I know I had fun coming up with it.  

Next Chapter:  Ophelia gets her first summon, Diablo, the summon of death.  o.O  Also, there may be more AuronXOphelia action.  ^-^


	6. What Have We Done?

Chapter Six:  What Have We Done?

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  I just keep spacing out on this story, ya?

Auron:  No more Wakka, young lady.  *takes away Wakka*

Amanda:  Awww, c'mon Auron.  *snatches Wakka back*  Anyway, here's chapter six, and, as promised, a little more Ophelia/Auron action.

Auron:  I'm still not gettin' any, so what do I care?  -_-

Amanda:  ^-^;;  Please excuse Auron, he got hit in the head by a Chemira.

They gathered at the temple entrance, a heavy silence permeating the usual good humor that usually pervaded even in the direst of situations.  Most noticeably frustrated was Ophelia, who's brow was furrowed deeper than it had ever been.  With a sigh, she turned to the others, hoping they would understand where she was coming from.

"Um…" she began, scratching her head, "how am I supposed to pray to something I don't believe in?"  The words just popped out, and she could tell by the look on Wakka's face that she had said the wrong thing.  Quickly trying to retract the harm her statement may have caused, she gestured awkwardly.  "I'm not from Spira.  Yevon is not a part of my daily life, you know?  Besides," she said, pulling her swords from the loops in her jacket and letting them fall to the ground, "I don't even have the right tool for the job."

Everyone glanced at Auron, who shifted uncomfortably before stepping forward.  "Here," he said handing her a staff made of what looked like wood, silver, and black leather.  "This is what you must use."

Ophelia examined it a long moment before twirling it around in her fingers.  "I guess.  Did you make sure it matched the outfit?"  She sent a coy look at Auron, who actually flushed and suddenly found his boots very interesting.

"No.  Not unless your outfit is made from human skin."

"What?!?"  Ophelia dropped the staff and rubbed her hands vigorously on her jacket, shuddering.  "There's no way in hell I'm touching that thing."  She frowned up at Auron, not finding the staff of human skin very amusing.  "What kind of mean joke are you trying to pull?"

"None."  Auron picked the staff back up and stuffed it into her hands.  Ophelia held it out by two fingers an arm's length away from her, visibly disgusted.  "The skin comes from the body of the fayth found in this temple.  He will be offended if you do not use it."

"He'll just have to be offended.  There's no way I'm using it.  Where I'm from, you can get arrested and sent to prison for having something like this."  She heard Auron's irritated sigh, and decided to just let it go.  She turned away from everyone and began walking up the temple steps, feeling the ground shuddering beneath her.  Unconsciously, she twirled the staff, trying to keep the fact that it was covered in human skin from her thoughts.  As they entered the temple, she saw the summoner that would later challenge Yuna emerge from the room where the cloister of trials was and purposely ignored him for no good reason.  She certainly didn't want to have to pretend that she knew what she was doing.

She walked around aimlessly as the others talked to the male summoner, purposely keeping her back to them all.  This was certainly not her area of expertise.  Finally they joined her at the entrance to the cloister, and they set off, Ophelia in the lead for once.

With Ophelia's guidance, the group made it through the cloister in no time at all, and they all gave her strange looks as she pushed open the last door, revealing a large alcove and two staircases leading to doors shaped like shields.  She said nothing and moved into the room, eyeing the extra door with unease.

"Here we are!"  Tidus sounded so cheerful.  Ophelia glanced back at him over her shoulder before taking a deep breath and heading up the new staircase, not daring to glance back again.  If she did, she was afraid she'd run and hide in Auron's jacket, and refuse to do what was keeping her with the group.  

The door slid up as she approached it, and she stepped through, jumping when it slammed down behind her.  It was dark here, and she hated the dark.  Slowly stepping forward, she entered the chamber of the fayth, formulating a plan to get the summon that was supposed to be hers.

Outside, in the alcove, the others moved about restlessly.  Both summoners had entered the chambers to obtain the fayths, and there was no telling when they would emerge.  Wakka had leaned against a pillar, eyes trained on Auron, giving the older guardian a critical going over.  In the beginning, he hadn't objected to Auron joining them.  Of course, that was before Ophelia had joined them.  Since Auron had announced his position as Ophelia's guardian, Ophelia had ignored Wakka, and, well, he was jealous.  What did Auron have that Wakka didn't?  Or was it just that Auron was the pillar to which Ophelia could cling in a world where she was lost and alone?  Didn't she realize Wakka could be that pillar?

With a sigh, he looked back at the door Ophelia had disappeared through.  He hoped she was alright.  He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing.  He pushed away from the pillar and moved closer to the door, only to be stopped by a silent and grim Auron.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your own summoner?"  Wakka visibly bristled at the comment, and his hands curled into fists.

"What rule is there against being worried about a friend, ya?"

"I can't say that you've been exactly 'friendly' with Lady Tilana."  Auron's tone was dry, and he peered at Wakka coldly from behind his glasses.  "As a matter of fact, you've done nothing but berate her for her different beliefs since discovering her identity."

"That's none of your business."  Wakka's voice was low but harsh, and Auron raised a brow at the younger man's causticness.  

"I suggest you get back where you belong."  Auron's voice was equally low, but deadly.  "You have your own responsibility, and I suggest you learn it."  That wasn't necessarily true, and Wakka did guard Yuna well, but an inexplicable surge of jealousy had shot through Auron, and he hadn't known how to deal with it.  He watched impassively as Wakka scowled at him and stomped off to where Tidus was pacing back and forth, stopping finally at the expression on Wakka's face.  The two talked for a moment before they both looked over at Auron.  Tidus gave Auron a thoughtful look before shaking his head and returning to his pacing.

Hours passed, and the group remained silent, only speaking to one another when absolutely necessary.  Auron passed the time by musing over his short future in Spira, and his growing attachment to his summoner.  He shouldn't care so much, that much he knew.  He'd be leaving as soon as the battle with Sin was over, and there was no reason to form more ties with people who would only know him in his final hours.  Yet…..Auron sighed and leaned against the wall, resting the tip of his blade against the tiles of the floor.  He'd honestly never met anyone who needed guarding more than Ophelia.  Such had been the case when she had been a little girl.  He was secretly glad that Wakka was worried about her.  It meant that she would have someone to take care of him when he was gone.

The door to the chamber Ophelia had entered slid open, and she stumbled out, using her staff as a support.  She gave them all a weak smile and a thumbs up before her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to fall.  Quicker than he knew he could move, Auron ran up the stairs and caught her before she tumbled down the steps.  The others looked at each other and back at Auron as he carried her down the steps.  He ignored them and stopped to slide his sword into the loop for it in the back of his jacket before walking out of the chamber, Ophelia's limp form in his arms.  The cloister was open, and he made quick work of moving through it, thankful that it didn't reset itself until the temple was empty.  Priests he recognized from his days as a Yevonite monk and later as Braska's guardian gawked at him, but he didn't spare them a glance.  He was angry at himself for letting Ophelia go to obtain the summon after only an hour's rest from the disaster of Operation Mi'ihen.  

He entered the inn and made his way back to the room he and Ophelia would be sharing, laying her down on the bed.  She still clutched her staff in one hand, and he gently pried it loose, setting it against the wall, propping his sword next to it.  She murmured some nonsense and opened her eyes, her gaze darting around the room.

"This has got to be a record."  She frowned slightly at Auron's chuckle and sat up slowly.  "Think it's funny, do you?  I'm sick of passing out.  This is ridiculous."

"At least it was just a few minutes this time," he pointed out, a wry grin pulling at his mouth.  He removed his collar and threw it casually onto the table before shrugging his jacket off and tossing it over the back of a chair.  "You're getting better."  He untied his jug and sat it next to his collar before dropping into the chair his jacket was hung over.  "You aren't yet conditioned for this kind of……stress." 

"Aren't you full of insight," she grumbled.  She swung her legs over the bed and stood, stretching.  "I guess it's my fault this time."  She shrugged and pulled off her own jacket, throwing over the other chair.  "But I did it.  I don't know how…and wow, that fayth was a little bit scary looking, but it's mine.  It's kinda cool.  He told me how to call him and everything.  It was like he knew what I was up against, knowledge wise."

"Are you sure you can control it?"  He raised a brow at her nod, and she rolled her eyes.  "We shall see if you can soon enough.  But onto other matters.  There is something you should know.  We are sharing this room."

"Oh, not again," she moaned.  She slapped her forehead and sighed.  "Everyone's gonna thing you're boning me."

"Boning you?"  He raised a brow, unfamiliar with the expression, and she flushed a deep crimson.  

"You know, that you're, that we're….."  She trailed off, gesturing awkwardly and he caught the gist of her words. 

"I don't think I'm mistaken when I say that Wakka already does."  He held up a hand, forestalling her angry words.  "He confronted me in the temple.  I'm giving you a warning, as your guardian, and as your friend.  If he continues, I will be forced to fight him."

Ophelia gave an exasperated sigh and flopped down in the empty chair.  "Jesus."  She shook her head and began to laugh.  "This is so funny.  Here I am in Spira, Wakka's jealous because he thinks you're screwing me, and you're threatening to fight him."  She caught a glimpse at Auron's very unamused expression and sighed.  "Hey, it's not everyday this kind of thing happens to me, you know."  

Auron only raised a brow before standing and opening the room's door.  "Where are you going now, oh great Sir Auron?"

He didn't glance back and replied in an odd, neutral voice.  "The others have returned."  With that he left the room, and Ophelia, not wanting to miss out, grabbed her staff and ran out after him.

The commotion in the common room was noisy and turbulent, and Ophelia didn't miss the dark look Wakka threw Auron as they entered.  So, Auron wasn't joking.  She pushed her way to Yuna, who sat in a chair, looking tired, but pleased.  She smiled up at Ophelia and held out a hand, which Ophelia took and sat next to her, feeling something of the same emotion.

"So, you've done it, and quicker than I did.  Good.  I wanted to come see you before I went to perform the Sending, to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine.  Are you sure you shouldn't rest before you go?  You look awfully tired."  Yuna shook her head and stood, patting Ophelia's shoulder.

"You should rest.  You need it more than I do.  This was something I've done a few times now."  With that, Yuna headed out the door, leaving the others.  A silence fell over them, and Ophelia glanced from person to person, finally noting a staring contest between Auron and Wakka.  It seemed that they were taking each other's measure.  Ophelia sighed and moved past them, heading back to her room.  It wouldn't do any good to try to stop them, they were men, after all.  If there was one thing she knew well, it was that men were the same everywhere, whether they were from earth or Spira.  

She had just sat on the bed to remove her boots when Auron entered behind her and shut the door, glancing at her before settling in the chair he'd occupied earlier.  For a moment Ophelia said nothing and pushed her boots against the wall, pulling her legs beneath her.  

"You were right.  Wakka looked like he wanted to rip your throat out."

"I believe it was more than my throat he was after."  He began removing his own heavy boots, letting both hit the floor with a thud before unclipping his armor and setting it aside.  

"He wasn't the only one with that tar-and-feathers expression."  Ophelia's tone was light and teasing, but secretly she hoped there was more to what she'd witnessed in the common room.  Auron looked up at her, a bemused smile settling on his lips, before pulling his shirt over his head and draping it over his jacket.

"A man's pride can sometimes cloud his true vision," was all he said on the matter.  He rose from the chair and moved to the window, and Ophelia took the time to examine Auron's bare back, wincing at the scars that marred the flesh.  The scars didn't detract from the sheer physical beauty of the man's physique however.  Ophelia had always thought that men let themselves go with age, but Auron certainly hadn't.  _He's only thirty-five, anyway, moron, _she thought.  As if feeling her eyes on him he turned, and Ophelia quickly glanced away, suddenly becoming very interested in the rest of the room, and didn't catch the small smile that tugged at Auron's lips.  

"Well, I, uh, better get some rest, you know.  It's been a long day and all."  She moved to the far side of the bed and veritably clawed her way under the covers in an attempt to hide her flaming face.  Auron said nothing and moved away from the window and to the bed, sliding in next to her.  Ophelia succeeded in not jumping when his flesh brushed hers, and she shut her eyes tightly, not daring to look at him.  She felt him drape an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she had to fight the blood that rushed into her cheeks.  This man would kill her with a heart attack before it was over with.  Something brushed her mouth lightly at first before pressing harder, and her eyes flew open.  What in hell?

She opened her mouth to give Auron a talking to, but found herself kissing him back, letting him do what he would with her mouth.  Finally he released her and she lay there, her breath coming in short, ragged puffs.  

Auron said nothing, but lowered himself back onto the bed, his one eye closed.  Ophelia decided to take a page from his book and shut her own, but found that she was wide awake.  It would be a long, sleepless night, and she sighed inwardly.  Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who would be spending the night awake.

Okay, this chappie was a little weird.  As promised, some more Ophelia and Auron action.  And Wakka's jealous.   Wonder what's gonna happen?  You'll just have to wait until the next chapter.


	7. Shoopuff Tango

Chapter Seven:  Shoopuff Tango

Amanda's Ramble: 

Amanda:  Chapter seven, as promised!

Wakka:  Why are you being so mean to me, ya?

Amanda:  o.O  Wakka?  What the hell?   Where's Auron?

Wakka:  I……erm…..*a gagged Auron is heard in the background*  don't know!  *sheepish grin*

Amanda:  -_-

Ophelia browsed the small market place as they were waiting to board a shoopuff, scanning various items of clothing for something similar to what she would normally wear.  Auron had silently handed her a leather pouch of gil earlier and walked off, leaving her to her own devices.  She wondered if it was from the kiss the night before, but she really didn't know how to broach the subject, so she had just let it go.

Finally, she found something she liked and handed the woman some gil before moving behind the changing screen in the tiny tent, feeling relieved to free her flesh from the tight black leather.  She'd finally gotten a bath this morning, and the soft cotton of the skirt and tank-top like shirt felt wonderful against her skin.  She twirled once and let the skirt flair around her before sliding on the sandles she'd also bought, feeling more like herself.  

When she emerged from the tent, she saw Tidus talking to some slightly chubby guy with a large pack on his back, and moved through the crowd toward them.  As she drew nearer, she caught a hint of cockney from the man and realized that this must be O'aka, merchant extroidinare.  She gave a smile when Tidus's eyes widened at her appearance, and he shook his head a moment.

"Wow, I've never noticed it before, but dressed like that, you can definitely tell you're Yuna's sister."

"I hope that's a compliment."  Ophelia patted Tidus's arm and turned to O'aka.  "Eh….do you have anything in the way of magical armor?"

"Of couse, Lady Mage."  O'aka sketched a small bow and opened his pack, pulling out various forms of jewelry.  Ophelia contemplated a few moments before picking out a few beaded bracelets and paying O'aka.  She slid them on, feeling a little better.  Now she had a summon, a weapon she could use, and armor.  Footsteps behind them alerted Ophelia to someone coming and she turned around, surprised to see Auron headed their way.  He came to a stop just a few feet from her and Tidus, his eye carefully trained on the younger man.

"We're ready to go." 

"Oh, okay."  Tidus ran to catch up to Yuna, leaving Auron and Ophelia alone for the first time since they had left the inn that morning.

"Well?  Aren't you going to say something?"  Ophelia held out her arms and spun in a small circle, showing off her new garments.  

"It doesn't suit you."  Ophelia's jaw dropped, and she was sure it hit the ground.  That sure as hell hadn't been a compliment.

"I happen to think it looks very nice.  What do you know, anyway?"  Nose in the air, she picked up her skirt and headed off in the direction of the others, only stopping when she heard Auron's deep chuckle.  She turned and waited for him to catch up to her, her hands now fists in her skirts.  One of these days she was going to pop him a good one, that was for sure.  "Something funny?  You know, you are the worst guardian ever.  You're fired."

Auron raised a brow and started to move past her, giving her a large shove over the edge of the bank as he did so.  Ophelia shrieked as she fell over the rather steep embankment and into the water, coming up sputtering, weeds caught in her hair.  She floundered and tried to find something to grab hold of, desperate to keep her head above water.

"Auron!"  Her voice gurgled and she spat out water.  "I can't swim!  Help me!"

"Help yourself."  He walked off, leaving a panic-stricken Ophelia to flounder in the water, which was well above her head.  

Wakka heard Ophelia's cries and ran past Auron, giving him an icy glare.  He found Ophelia sputtering and weeping like a baby, her sodden clothes weighing her down and pulling her beneath the water.  With a growled curse, he jumped in and grabbed the small, shaken woman, pulling her to the shore.  He swung her up into his arms and moved up the hill, cursing Auron under his breath the entire time.

When they reached the others, Ophelia was snatched from Wakka by a concerned Kimahri and Yuna, who immediately began consoling her.  She was still sobbing, having been scared nearly to death, as she really couldn't swim.  Wakka glared at Auron, who said nothing and climbed the ladder onto the shoopuff's back, giving the others an impatient look.

"There's no time to waste.  Let's get moving."  Even Lulu looked shocked at the man's callousness and one by one, by two in Kimahri's case, as he still had Ophelia, they climbed into the shoopuff's saddle.  No one said anything to Auron as they all settled down, and Kimahri tried his best to calm the wide-eyed Ophelia.

For a long time they rode in silence, and Ophelia unwound bit by bit.  She was still cold, but that was because her clothes were wet.  Brand new clothes, at that.  Jerk.  She sent a cold look Auron's way, and was more than a little surprised to see it met by one even colder.  Why in the world was he mad at **her**?  He was the one who'd dumped her in the river and wouldn't save her.

The others began picking up conversations, and Ophelia, sandwiched between Wakka and Kimahri, began to get warm and sleepy.  She yawned and leaned against Kimahri's shoulder, his furry muscles making for a good pillow and closed her eyes.  She could get used to this.  She had nearly gotten to sleep when a scream pierced the air and Ophelia jerked up just in time to see Yuna's feet disappear from view.  She ran to the edge of the cart and was almost knocked into the water again by Wakka and Tidus as they jumped in after the summoner.

"Holy shit."  Ophelia debated for a few moments before jumping in as well.  She couldn't swim, but she could stay under water, as she sank like a rock usually.  She heard Auron curse but didn't look up, thankful she didn't hit the water in a belly flop.  Immediately, she began sinking, but she managed to dog paddle after Wakka and Tidus, catching up to them just as they spotted a large machina with a large glass bubble on top, which contained Yuna.  For a moment Yuna looked glad, and then she spotted Ophelia, and it was obvious she was scolding her older sister for being stupid.  Ophelia ignored Yuna and paddled to Wakka, placing a hand on his shoulder.  He gave her an angry look and pointed to the surface, but Ophelia shook her head and held out her staff, motioning for Wakka and Tidus to get back.  They shook their heads in exasperation, but did as she had told, and she held her staff out at arm's length before twirling it once over her head and waving it in rather odd patterns.  It was hard, with the resistance of the water, but she managed and the water around them began to bubble and swirl before the river bottom opened up, revealing hot magma and a large black something jumped up out of it.  It was four times Ophelia's height and was coal black with empty eye sockets, and flames licked out of the openings where the orbs would have been.  It's horns were as wide as three men standing shoulder to shoulder, and it's teeth looked as though fashioned from sharp, jagged obsidian.  It grabbed Ophelia in one of it's muscular ebon arms and put her on it's shoulder, and she found she could breath, even though she was under water. 

The creature gave a roar that carried, even in the water, and the fight began.  Diablo, as was the summon's name, slowly and methodically ripped the machina apart, and when it self-destructed, he carried Ophelia back to the surface, and handed her up to Kimahri.  Everyone gaped at the large black demon-summon, but Ophelia just waved.

"Thanks, Diablo, I owe you one."

"It was a pleasure, m'lady.  Until next time."  Diablo gave a small bow and then leapt into the sky, far out of everyone's vision.  Ophelia turned back to the others with a large smile on her face, only to receive confused stares in return.

"What?"

"That was your first summon?"  Wakka, who had helped Tidus bring Yuna back to the surface, gazed at Ophelia wide-eyed and slack-jawed.  "I didn't think summons could talk, ya?"

"Just goes to show how much you really do think," Ophelia retorted lightly.  "Diablo's scary-looking, but he's really nice.  I knew that the moment we first talked, back at the temple in Djose."

Auron frowned, his brows lowered.  "I don't like it.  That thing has a mind of it's own.  It's not safe."

Ophelia sighed and shook her head.  "He, Auron, he.  Diablo has a soul.  He told me that all of the summons of judgement do, more so than any other fayth.  That's what makes them so special, and why only a very few can use them.  So,"  she said, brushing past the frowning guardian, "that makes me special, no matter what you may think.  I like him.  He's……like a good friend."  She turned to face them all, only receiving a lot of blank stares.  "Nevermind."

The rest of the shoopuff trip was spent in silence, and Ophelia sat at the back of the shoopuff cart, humming to herself.  Everyone else could think Diablo was a freak if they wanted to, but he was her friend, and she liked him.  

When they exited the cart, Ophelia fell into step, quite accidentally, with Auron.  He glanced down at her but said nothing and adjusted his blade against his shoulder.  With an inward shrug Ophelia started humming again, a happy little ditty she could always remember singing.  She wasn't that surprised when some of the others started singing along with the tune.  So, it was Spirian.  Only Auron maintained his stoic silence.

It wasn't long before they came up to the forest's edge, and Ophelia looked into its depths with wonder.  It really was beautiful.  She glanced further down the boardwalk, spotting a small and crumpled form lying there.  She gasped and ran ahead to the figure, kneeling down and noting that the small girl was still breathing.  She chuckled under her breath and waited for the others, and when they caught up she shook the girl's shoulder roughly.  The girl rolled over and coughed before groaning and sitting up, and when she opened her eyes she jumped back from Ophelia, her entire body quaking with fear.

"You!"

"Shhhh!"  Ophelia hissed.  "That red-headed guy is an Al Bhed hater.  Rikku, right?"  The girl nodded once and Ophelia stood, offering the girl a hand.  "Be careful what you say, and things should be fine."

Rikku nodded again and looked around, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Tidus.  "Tidus!"  She ran over and nearly knocked Tidus down with her bear hug, and he grinned sheepishly at the irritated look Yuna shot at him.

"Rikku!  What're you doing here?"  Rikku shot a look at the others before whispering in Tidus's ear, and his eyes grew wide.

"Really?!?  Why?!?" 

"Later, alright?"  She turned to the others and stuck out a hand.  "Hi!  My name's Rikku!"  When she received no response she smiled, dimples appearing in each cheek, and winked.  "Awww, I don't bite."  

"I think Yuna would like to have a word with you, and so would I."  Lulu motioned for Rikku to follow, and the three moved some distance away.  After a few moments of discussion, an agreement had obviously taken place, and the three made their way back to the others.

"Sir Auron?  I would like Rikku to become one of my guardians."

"Come here."  Auron's voice startled everyone, and Rikku blinked up at the large man, before warily complying, her eyes trained on her feet.  "Look at me."  Rikku tilted her face upwards, but her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and Ophelia had a hard time trying not to giggle.  "Open your eyes."

One sea-green spiraled eye opened and darted around, and Auron nodded, apparently satisfied.  "Just as I thought."  

Rikku scuffed a toe in the dirt before glancing back up at Auron.  "No good?"

"You're sure?"  Rikku nodded and Auron turned to Yuna.  "I have no problem with it."  It seemed as though everyone breathed a sigh of relief, especially Rikku, and she began wiggling out of her wet suit, attracting a lot of attention from the males.  Ophelia thought she could honestly say that she wasn't the only one a little miffed by that.  Without a word, she turned from the others and headed down the path leading into the forest, not noticing if the others followed or not.

Later, as it began to grow dark, they stopped to make camp, and Ophelia went with Lulu to gather fire wood.  She liked the black mage, and the two had an enjoyable conversation, which came to an immediate halt as they entered the campsite, their arms loaded down with wood.  Wakka and Auron were arguing, and it was obvious that it had been going on for some time.

"…And you just dumped her into the river, not even caring that she couldn't swim!  You know, she could have died out there, and you just walk off all high and mighty like you don't have no responsibilies."

"It's not my fault she defies all reason.  I never asked to be saddled with such and immature and over-hysterical female.  It's all her father's fault."  Ophelia choked on a sob she hadn't seen coming, and she felt Lulu's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"You are a bastard!  Y'know, I used to have a lotta respect for you, but now I can see you for what you really are!"  Without warning, Wakka struck, landing a solid blow on Auron's jaw.  Auron worked his jaw a moment and turned back to the younger man, his one eye narrowed dangerously.

"That one was free."  Wakka scowled deeper, and the next thing anyone knew, the two were scuffling, flinging fists back and forth, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sickeningly loud in the quiet of the forest.  No one moved to break it up until Kimahri grabbed his spear, sliding it under both Wakka and Auron's throats and pulled them up against his chest.  The two struggled for a moment against the Ronso's iron-like grip, but to no avail.

"Kimahri say stop.  Fighting is pointless.  Next time, you deal with Kimahri."  He pulled the staff of his lance from their throats and backed away, and they both gasped for breath before glaring murderously at each other.  The silence was thick, and Ophelia gazed helplessly at Auron for a long moment before the wood she had been carrying fell to her feet, and she covered her face with her hands, running off down a side path.  The rest stood stunned, before turning back to Auron, who straightened and dusted off his jacket.

"Wasn't that just a little harsh?"  Tidus asked angrily.  Auron ignored him and turned away, heading in the opposite direction from Ophelia.  Rikku caught him in a side-step and glared up at him.

"Oh, no you don't.  You go and apologize, you big meanie."  She didn't flinch under Auron's cold glare and he pushed his way past her, only to be caught by Yuna.

"That was wrong and you know it."

"I didn't ask your opinion."  He made to go around her, too, but Kimahri blocked him and crossed his arms.  With a sigh, he turned and growled deep in his throat.  "Fine, fine.  Then you'd all just better leave me the hell alone."  He started off down the path Ophelia had taken, a muscle in his jaw twitching.  He'd warned he would, hadn't he?  She knew that if Wakka continued, Auron would fight him.  

He spotted her on a rock at the bend in the path, her knees drawn to her chest, her face buried in her arms.  Her entire frame shook with sobs, and he felt a twinge of conscious at the sight.  He hadn't meant to hurt her like that, dammit.  But Wakka hadn't wanted to let up, and so he'd sought a quick way to end the argument.  He never would have dreamed Wakka would strike him.

Ophelia gasped and looked up, sniffing and turning her back on the red-clad figure coming up the path.  "Go away."

Auron gave an irritated sigh and kept walking.  He should have guessed she would be like this.  He stopped a foot from her and, after much debate, walked around to the other side of the rock.  Ophelia glared up at him through glittery eyes and started to turn away again, but Auron grabbed her shoulder and held her in place.

"Get lost, you ass."

"No."  Auron crouched in front of her and rested his arms on his knees.  "I want to apologize for what you heard."

"Why?  If that's how you feel, what does it matter?"  She looked away and sniffled again, wiping stray tears away.  Auron sighed and looked at the ground a long moment before answering.

"Because what you heard isn't the truth."  Ophelia glanced up at him, her eyes wide.  "I don't thing of myself as burdened with you.  True enough that you are a responsibility, but that doesn't mean it has to be unpleasant."  He risked a small smile at her, and noticed her irritation when she noticed her own mouth curving upward.

"That still doesn't make what you said right.  Now everyone thinks you hate me, and they probably do to."

"On the contrary, Ophelia, you have a lot of good friends back there who nearly had me castrated and beheaded.  You're a very lucky woman."  He stood and held out a hand, and Ophelia warily took it.  They walked back to camp hand in hand, and when they reached the clearing he released her, leaving her to her friends.  It wasn't his place now.

End of chapter seven.

Chapter Eight……….Guadosalam!


	8. Guadosalam Nights

Chapter Eight:  Guadosalam Nights

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  Oy…here…it's chapter eight.

Auron:  *mrph!*

Amanda:  Oh dear.  *pulls the gag off of Auron's mouth*  Are you okay?

Auron:  Where is that &*%#@%&*?

Amanda:  *stuffs the gag back in*  Um…read on.  o.O

Ophelia stirred and opened her eyes, not in the least surprised to see Auron's face inches away.  She smiled slightly to herself and took the moment to examine his sleeping face, rising up on an elbow.  He looked much younger asleep, with the harsh lines softened and his brows loosened from their perpetual scowl.  His hair had come loose from it's tie, and a few strands had settled across his throat and cheek, making her fingers itch with the desire to brush them away.  His bottom lip was slightly swollen, a token from his fight with Wakka, and she traced it with a fingertip lightly, before brushing the hair from his face.  He stirred and opened his eye, and for a long moment they looked at each other, as if waiting for some sign.

Auron reached up and pulled her face down to his, his other hand sliding under the back of her shirt.  Their lips met in what began as a chaste kiss, but that contact didn't seem enough, and Ophelia pulled him over her, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed, her tongue seeking his.

They jumped apart at the sound of a throat being cleared, and Ophelia risked a peek at the intruder, shocked to see Lulu with a small smile curving her lips, a slender brow raised in amusement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must speak with you, Sir Auron."  She turned and walked off without waiting for an answer, and Ophelia heard Auron sigh before rising to his feet and following the black mage.  Ophelia took the moment to steady her heartbeat and rose herself, sliding her feet into her sandals and making her way over to the supply tent for something to munch on.  She still didn't understand why she and Auron were reacting this way to each other, fighting one minute, and nearly making love the next.  Perhaps it was just the atmosphere, and the fact that they were being forced to spend so much time in each other's company.  Whatever the case, things would have to come to a head soon, and Ophelia wasn't sure she was ready for it.

They reached Guadosalam late in the afternoon without much trouble, the sky growing dark and the shadows growing deeper.  Ophelia had hung back, lost in her thoughts, and was surprised when Auron fell into step next to her.

"We stay at the inn tonight."

"Hm?  Oh, really?"  Ophelia pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up at him.  "Why?"

"It would be unseemly to camp outside of Guadosalam when there is a perfectly good inn right inside."  He glanced down at her a moment, and she, once again, couldn't read his expression.  "However, I feel that it would be better if you roomed with Wakka tonight, given the earlier circumstances."

"Oh."  Ophelia felt a little hurt, but didn't say anything.  "Whatever you think is best."

"I didn't say you had to like it.  But it is best, given both of our present situations."  He moved on, leaving her to puzzle out what he had meant, finally deciding that it wasn't that important.  She kept to herself as they reached the inn, and when Kimahri informed her of her room number, she dumped her stuff on the bed and went to grab a shower.

Coming back from the bathroom down the hall, Ophelia noticed that the common room was empty, meaning everyone else had retreated to their rooms.  With a sigh she opened her door and crept inside, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure in the bed.  It was funny, but she'd always thought Wakka would be a loud snorer, but all that could be heard in the room was her bedmate's deep breathing.  Ophelia pulled the towel from her hair and hung it over a chair, carefully picking her way around the room so that she didn't bump about on the furniture in the room.  She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her, turning her back to Wakka and closing her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.  She didn't know if Auron was rejecting her, but it sure felt that way.

An arm snaked around her waist and she started.  This wasn't very Wakka-like.  She tried to pry the arm from around her, but her bed partner only pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair.  Ophelia stayed ram-rod stiff, scared to even breathe.  It felt right, but at the same time she felt so very guilty, as if Auron had claim over her, and she was betraying him.  Finally screwing up her courage, Ophelia turned over and felt her heart stop.  Auron?!?

Her brows pulled into a scowl and she popped him on the shoulder.  The older guardian snorted, his brows drawing together, but his eye didn't open.  She frowned and twisted one of his nipples, and his eye flew open and he sat up so quickly he nearly knocked her off of the bed.

"Just what the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull?  Where's Wakka?!?"  Her eyes narrowed angrily at an obviously disoriented Auron, and he gave her a long look before shaking his head and starting to laugh.  He kept laughing, louder and harder, which only served to anger Ophelia farther.  "What's so damn funny?"

"This entire situation.  This isn't where I went to sleep."  He stood and flipped on the lights, still chuckling.  He turned back to Ophelia and shook his head again.  "I know of one person strong enough to move me without waking me, so you'd better go talk to Kimahri if you want some answers."

Ophelia gaped him a long moment.  "Kimahri?  Why would he switch you with Wakka?"  She stood herself and rubbed her arms.  It was chilly in the room, and she could feel the gooseflesh pop up under her fingers.

"He's made his choice."  He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, and Ophelia noticed the long dragon tattoo that wrapped around his right upper arm for the first time.  Funny, but Auron didn't seem like the tattoo type.  

"Choice about what?"  She moved closer to him and planted her fists on her hips, not realizing she was giving Auron a great view down the front of her night dress.

"About who her prefers to be with you.  I daresay he didn't like my idea of rooming you with Wakka."

"Who cares what Kimahri thinks.  And just when did you get a tattoo?"  Auron blinked a moment and then glanced down at his arm.

"This?  I've had it for years.  And Kimahri cares.  Otherwise, he'd have left you in the forest for causing discord among the group."  Auron pushed away from the wall and moved to his pack, which had also been brought into room and dug around for a moment before pulling out a battered old book and handing it to Ophelia.  "I've been meaning to give this to you, but I wanted to wait until you remembered everything, but it's taking longer than I thought."

Ophelia looked at the book a moment before returning her gaze to Auron.  "What is it?"

"Open it."  He guided Ophelia to the bed and sat next to her, waiting.  She opened the cover and gasped.  Inside were photographs of people she both recognized and didn't recognize, and she looked up at her guardian in amazement.

"Your father wanted me to save this for you, for when you returned."  He pointed to a photograph of a pretty Al Bhed woman holding a baby, smiling contentedly.  "Your mother.  This was a month after you were born."

Ophelia looked at the next picture, in which a man with long silver hair carried a young girl on his shoulders, and they were both mugging for the camera.  "Is-is that me?"

"Yes."  He watched her carefully as she started to turn the pages, and she stopped at a picture in which a young man with long black hair was kissing the same young girl on the cheek.  She was obviously giggling.  She felt her eyes tear up and she angrily wiped the tears away.

"Who's he?"  She pointed at the handsome young man.  "Was he an older brother or something?"

"Believe it or not, that's me."  He grinned at her shocked expression.  "What?  That picture was taken about twelve years ago.  Of course I look different."

Ophelia smiled and began flipping once more.  She studied a picture of herself with Yuna and Kimahri for a long moment before turning to a picture of herself, Auron, and another face she recognized.  "That's Jecht, isn't it?"

Auron looked surprised for a moment and then nodded.  "Yes, that was Jecht."

Ophelia sighed and closed the book, folding her hands on top of it.  "Thank you, Auron.  You've just answered a lot of questions."  She felt him take the book and place it on the bedside table before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  "I wish I could remember.  It's so hard having someone tell you who you are but not really knowing."

"I cannot say I can relate, but I understand the loss of identity."  He turned her face toward him and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.  "It will all come back, given time.  You have to trust that."  Ophelia nodded and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I hope you're right.  I don't want to be lost anymore."

_She chased the tall figure up the path, giggling as he dodged her attempts to catch him.  He moved far out of her reach and stopped turning back to face her, a large grin curving his lips._

_"You're still too slow, Tilana.  You'll never catch me at this rate."_

_The girl scuffed her bare toes in the dirt and sent a pouting look at the tall man.  "You're no fair, Auron.  You're s'posed to let me catch you."_

_"What's the fun in that?"  He laughed when she scowled up at him and she turned around and started to walk off.  "Alright, come catch me, little one.  I promise I won't leave."  She sent him a sly look over her shoulder and ran at him, finally wrapping her arms around his legs, laughing._

_"I caught you!  I caught you!  Now you have to take me to see the blitzball game in Luca."  Auron smiled at her and crouched to her level, taking her small hand in his._

_"It would be a pleasure, m'lady," he said, kissing her small knuckles.  She giggled and pulled her hand free, and he smiled again, tousling her hair._

_"Can I ask you something real important, Auron?"  Tilana gave the man a serious look and he nodded once.  "When I get big, can I marry you?"_

_Auron's__ face registered shock for a moment, but then he smiled.  "Well, we'll have to see, little one.  I suppose you could marry me when you grow up, if you want to."  The girl smiled and gave him a large hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her, not being able to wait to tell her mother._

Ophelia jerked awake and caught her breath.  What a dream.  Or had it been?  It had seemed so real, and she had felt everything the little girl had felt.  She shook her head and tucked herself tighter against Auron.  It was just a dream brought about by the photo album.  She didn't have any memories of her life in Spira, so why should they start now?  With a yawn she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, and this time, thankfully, it was dreamless and quiet.

End of chapter eight.

Is Ophelia finally regaining her memories of Spira?  Or is it just her overactive imagination reacting to the photo album?  You'll have to wait until chapter nine.


	9. I Though You May Have Loved Me

Chapter Nine:  I Thought You Might Love Me…

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  I hate that this story is about to get a lot darker.

Auron:  No the hell you don't, you're eating this shit up.

Amanda:  Guilty as charged, but still, I feel bad for being mean to Ophelia, I think she's a likable character.  Anyway, read on, there should be some insight in this chapter.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I don't want to!"  Ophelia stamped her foot for emphasis, only receiving an amused smile from the man standing before her.

"Then you shouldn't have said you would see him.  Don't go around making rash promises next time."  Auron pulled his shirt on and gave Ophelia a narrow look.  "No matter how unpleasant his company, he is influential.  Having him as a contact could prove beneficial."

"But he's so creepy," Ophelia wailed.  Auron rolled his eye and shook his head.  Nothing was going to get through the girl's thick skull.  He glanced down in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, her small form trembling.  

"Just-just don't leave me, Auron."  He reached down and brushed the hair from her face, feeling a surge of tenderness.  She leaned into his touch, and he felt her press a small kiss in the palm of his hand.

"I won't leave you."  That was a lie, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but say the words.  Her arms tightened around his waist a moment before she pulled away, grabbing her sack from under the table.

"I gotta go get dressed.  See you in a bit."  She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek lightly and left the room, leaving Auron in a mental uproar.  Dammit, it shouldn't have happened like this.  He didn't know where they were headed, but their relationship had certainly taken a turn from when he'd gotten into that fight with Wakka.  He wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with the intimacy the two now shared, and he knew she would only end up getting hurt in the end.  Perhaps it would have just been better if she had just told her exactly what he was before anything had ever started between them, but then she would have been filled with disgust, and he wouldn't have this bit of happiness before the bleak times that were surely coming.

Ophelia swallowed hard when they entered the front doors of Seymour's mansion, not at all looking forward to seeing him again.  Her only consolation was the fact that Auron stood right behind her, one hand cupping the curve of her waist.  If the others noticed this, Ophelia didn't care or know, but was glad for his solid presence.

They were led into a small banquet hall, and Rikku, an even bigger pig than Ophelia, immediately attacked the food spread before them.  

"Thish ish weally good!"  Her words were muffled from her pouchy cheeks, and Ophelia felt a traitorous smile curve her lips.  Rikku was cute, and it was nice to know that she was one more person Ophelia could count as family.

"Ah, greetings."  They turned as one as Seymour Guado entered the room, and that tell-tale shiver made its way down Ophelia's spine.  She felt Auron's hand tighten on her waist and forced herself not to wince.  So, somebody was a little jealous, was he?

"Lady Ophelia, it is truly lovely to see you again.  I received word that you were injured in the battle with Sin.  I hope there has been no lasting difficulty."  He took Ophelia's hand and kissed it, as he had on Mushroom Rock Road, and the same feeling of revulsion swept through her, though she covered it.

"She's fine."  Auron's voice cut the air like his massive blade, and Ophelia threw him a surprised look.  "If you don't mind, Maester, we need to make this visit quick.  We must continue on with the pilgrimage."  If the truth be known, Auron looked as though he wanted nothing more than to spend a long, long time to carve Seymour into little bits.  Seymour raised a brow, a frown pulling at his mouth, but he nodded and turned back to Ophelia.

"Come, I wish to show you something."  He turned and left the room, leaving the others no choice but to follow.  Ophelia had a pretty good idea what that something was, but it was pleasant and she really didn't want to spoil it for the others.  They entered a large dark room off of the main hallway, everyone bumping into everyone else.  Someone goosed Ophelia in a very sensitive area, and she caught a glimpse of Auron's shadowy form behind her, and though it was dark, she was sure his face was glowing.

Without warning, the ground below them became a cityscape, and even though Ophelia was expecting it, she gasped with all the rest.  

"Zanarkand," she heard Tidus whisper.  She turned to catch a glimpse of him, and his face was pale, even in the ghostly light.  Her heart went out to him, and she reached back, giving his hand a squeeze.  He looked up and gave her a faint smile, which she returned.

"Yes, this is Zanarkand as it was one thousand years ago.  This had been reconstructed from the essence of the pyreflies' memories."  Seymour gestured as the room changed around them, and Ophelia moved closer to Auron, slipping her hand in his.  A beautiful woman was before them, sitting on an old fashioned bed, playing with her hair, when the door behind Ophelia opened and a tall man in soldier's garb stepped right through her and to the woman.  They embraced, and Ophelia turned to Seymour, who was giving her a very thoughtful look. 

"Lady Yunalesca and her lover.  That was the secret of her power."  He took Ophelia's hand and pulled her away from the others, and she had to fight the urge to run and hide in Auron's jacket.  "She was the first summoner to defeat Sin, but she never would have done so if she hadn't had her love's support."  He leaned down and whispered in Ophelia's ear, and her eyes grew wide, and she dazedly looked up at him when he straightened.  Without a second thought she moved back to the others and they all huddled around her, wondering what had her so spooked.

"He-" She glanced back at Seymour and swallowed, starting again.  "He asked me to marry him!" 

Shock registered on all their faces, which quickly became a look of disgust for most.  Auron, however, had never looked more furious.  

"This girl is the Mage of Judgement, and she had her own pilgrimage to complete.  Are you trying to sabotage that right?"  Auron's long frame shook with anger, and Ophelia backed closer to Kimahri, knowing now was not the time to try to calm him.

"Certainly not.  I merely asked her to marry me **after her pilgrimage.  Is there any harm in that?"  Seymour turned back to Ophelia, smiling.  "There is no need to answer right away, My Lady.  Take the time to think it over if you must.  I await your favorable answer."**

Ophelia took that as a cue to leave and headed for the door, Auron hot on her heels. 

"Excuse me, Sir Auron, but why are you still here?"  Everyone sent Seymour a puzzled look and he gave a soft laugh, waving a hand.  "Forgive me, but we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."  

Tidus raised a brow and then leaned over to Auron, sniffing him.  Auron gave the boy an irritated look and pushed him away, walking out of the door.  Ophelia stared after her guardian a moment, things finally coming together in her head and she ran after him, feeling hurt and betrayed.  

When she reached him she grabbed his arm and spun him around, secretly amazed that she had managed to do so, and glared up at him through teary eyes.  "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, shaking his arm.  "Why?  Aren't I the one person who should know?"

"It matters not.  I don't plan on remaining in Spira very long."  He started to walk away but Ophelia caught him again, forcing him to face her.

"But what about us?"

"There is no 'us'.  That is just something you have led yourself into believing from a moment's kindness."  Auron's voice was as harsh as his words, and Ophelia flinched at them.

"I thought you might love me…I see now that I was wrong."  She turned and moved to catch up with the others, who were now waiting for them at the gates of the Farplane.  Auron caught her arm and she tried to jerk away, but his grip was like iron.

"I can't be what you want, Ophelia.  I can't say that I'll be around when this is over.  You ask too much."  His voice was sincere, but Ophelia spat at his feet and ran to catch up with the others, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  The others saw her face as she approached, and attributed it to another lover's spat.  It seemed as though she and Auron were always arguing anyway, and what was one more quarrel?  They entered the gates together, after Auron had come within a few steps and made their way down the long tunnel and into the open area where a large staircase came into view.

"Wow, is that the Farplane?"  Tidus gave it a long look, craning his neck.

"Yes, inside you can visit the spirits of those you know who have died."  Lulu smiled and turned to the others.  "Shall we?"

"I'll stay here."  Auron sat on a step and brought his knees up to his chest.  Ophelia didn't even glance at him once and headed farther up the stairs.

"I'll stay, too."  Rikku sat on the opposite side of the stairs from Auron and pulled out an apple.  "I prefer to keep my memories inside."

Ophelia would have been amazed at the beauty of the Farplane, but she was too preoccupied with what she had learned about Auron to notice much of anything.  She jumped when Yuna placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Come with me.  I'm going to ask Father for guidance, and perhaps seeing him will help you recover your memory."  Ophelia nodded vaguely and followed Yuna to the edge, nearly jumping out of her skin when the silver-haired man from the photographs appeared before them, his face the picture of peace.

"That's our father?"  Ophelia reached out to touch him, her heart wrenching when her hand passed through his.  "Rikku's right.  He is just a memory."  She turned away and passed the others as she left the Farplane.  

She paused when she was behind Auron, and he turned and gave her a concerned look.

"You are pale.  Are you sure you're alright?"  When she didn't answer, he stood and moved to where she stood, his good eye scanning her face.  "Sit down.  You look as though you will faint."

Ophelia jerked away and shot him an angry look.  "I'm fine.  Leave me alone!"  She noted the change in his expression, but steeled herself against whatever feeling welled up from inside.  He didn't care, and he was going to leave her, no matter how hard she tried to show him that she needed him.  He would end up just like her father, a floating memory that she could almost reach out and touch, but that would end up as that, just out of reach.  _God, how can I have fallen in love with him and so quickly?_

Rikku glance over at the two and commented loudly, "Don't mind me.  Go on, have your argument.  I'm not listening."  

Ophelia sent her a nasty look before turning to see the others emerging from the Farplane.  Yuna had just exited when Jyscal Guado, a face she remembered well from the game, tried to pull himself free.  Yuna gasped and stepped back, and only Ophelia noticed the holosphere he pressed into the summoner's hands.

"Send him, Yuna."  Auron's voice was strained, and when Yuna brought her staff up to send the dead Guado Maester, Auron doubled over, his hand clutching at his chest.  Ophelia felt a surge of panic as a pyrefly slipped from between his fingers and she knelt next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders.

"Don't you leave me just yet, Sir Auron," she whispered.  "We still have a lot to say to each other, and I won't let you leave until it's over and done with."  Auron met her gaze, his eyes glazed and Ophelia tightened her hold on him.  "I need you.  No matter what you are, and what will happen, I know I love you, even if you don't love me.  I can't let you go just yet.  Please, don't leave me before you have to."  Tears were streaking down her face, and she gasped when his hands framed her delicate jaw, his thumbs wiping away the tears.

"I'm not ready to go just yet," he rasped.  "We will talk….tonight."  He straightened and pulled himself from her, apparently fine.  Everyone gave him worried looks, which he brushed aside as though he hadn't collapsed.

"We go back to the inn.  We need to rest, for we cross the Thunder Plains tomorrow."  

"Wonder why they call them the Thunder Plains," Rikku wondered aloud, and everyone gave her an exasperated look before heading down the rest of the stairs and back to the inn.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of Chapter Nine.

Hmmm.  Nope, no preview.  Wait until Chapter Ten.  ^-~


	10. Sparks In The Thunder Plains

Chapter Ten:  Sparks In The Thunder Plains

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Before I begin, I would like to respond to some reviews I've received.

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  Auron's NOT a dick in this story.  How would you feel if you cared for someone, and didn't want to hurt them, and knew that if you allowed them to become close to you, it would cause an indescribable amount of pain?  I love Auron, too, but I'm trying to keep him as close to his original characterization as possible.  If you don't believe me, I suggest you play through the game again.  Auron is very detatched and brusque.**

**waifunDesired****:  I really shouldn't respond to this one, as it's a slight spoiler to the story, but I may as well to clear things up a little.  When the group reaches the Calm Lands, Lulu's going to ask Ophelia where they should go, as she has knowledge of everything.  A bit abashed, Ophelia will reply that she never got past this part in the game, and has no idea where they should head.  So she really didn't know Auron was dead because she never got that far.  :S  Hope that cleared up some things.**

**Jess:  **Thank you!  I'm so glad you like Ophelia!  I tried to make her where readers would like her.  I don't really have much more to say than that, but your compliment was so appreciated.

**Evrae**** Altana:**  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  I feel so loved!  I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and, as for Ophelia's next summon….well, you're just going to have to wait.  Don't worry, though…..any Final Fantasy fan will easily recongnize it.  ^-^

Amanda:  Well, that's about it.  Please, enjoy chapter ten!

Auron:  Why am I wearing a collar?  And what's with the chain?

Amanda:  *blush*  Um…I'll explain that later, Auron.  Now go and get nakkie.

Auron:  o.O

Amanda:  *ahem*  Please remember to review.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia kept her eyes on the sky, flinching at every flash of light.  She hated lightning.  She heard Rikku yelp and picked up the pace, thankful she wasn't doing the same as the young Al Bhed.

"Syga ed cdub!" the girl wailed, and Ophelia rolled her eyes.  She didn't know what Rikku had just said, but it was surely about the lightning.  Sighing, she turned her thoughts to other things.  Everyone had been giving her strange looks, and she would love to know why.  She vaguely wondered if it were from the scene she made with Auron outside of the Farplane, but if so, why should it matter?  Of course, Rikku had walked in the conversation she and Auron had had the night before, and had flushed and ran from the room in a hurry.

Whatever.  What she and Auron had said to each other had nothing to do with the others.  Though her heart still stung from what he said, she knew it was true.  Anything beyond a professional relationship was futile, and it would only wrench her battered heart more in the end.  But it didn't help, knowing that she would have to see him every day until the Final Summoning, that she would be forced to spend hours in his presence, never being able to express how she felt.  And he wasn't helping matters, walking at the head of the group, his back ramrod stiff, never once glancing back.  Jerk.

Lightning struck a few feet away, and without thought Ophelia took off like a shot and tucked herself under Auron's jacket, whimpering.  He stopped and looked down at her, his collar hiding his face.

"Surely you aren't like her."  He jerked a thumb behind him, where Rikku had knocked Wakka over in her attempt to do what Ophelia had.  Ophelia nodded, flinching at Auron's irritated sigh.  It wasn't her fault the lighting had struck so close.

"The things I deal with," he muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose.  "Out, I can't very well walk with you clinging like a growth."  Those words hurt, and Ophelia moved back, turning her face to hide the tears that stung her eyes.  

"Sorry," she muttered, and moved ahead, trying not to jump at every flash of light.  Damn him, he always made her feel so inadequate.  She gave an angry sigh and picked up her pace, nearly jogging.  There was a travel agency around here somewhere, and she was damned determined that she was going to stop.  Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass would just have to get over it.  She saw the small building in the distance and nearly cheered.  It would be nice to take a rest, after nearly wetting herself every time lightning struck nearby.  She broke into a run, not heeding Auron's warning, and made her way across the dunes toward the agency, nearly floating on air.  That's when it happened.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Auron watched Ophelia run off, grumbling in irritation.  Did that woman care nothing for herself?  Of course, it was rather humorous, to see her shoot off across the sand, making a beeline for the small travel agency in the distance.  He sighed and slid down the slope, following the quickly retreating figure of the woman he was supposed to be guarding.  How she managed to move so fast now when she'd always dragged her feet before, he'd never know.  He glanced up again in time to call out to her, seeing the lightning bolt streaking to the ground.  She paid him no attention, and he and the others watched in horror as the bolt hit home, flinging Ophelia back a good thirty feet, where she lay in a crumpled heap, not moving.  

"Dammit."  Auron broke into a run and dodged bolts without thinking, determined to reach his summoner.  Though he's told her the night before that their's would be a strictly business relationship, he felt his heart in his throat, and his stomach had dropped to his feet.  The others came charging after him, and they all reached Ophelia's small still form at the same time.

Auron bent next to her and checked her pulse.  Thankfully, it was still strong.  He lifted her into his arms, turning to face the others.  

"We go to the agency.  Nothing but rest will cure her, and it's getting late besides."

"This is all your fault!"  Everyone gave Yuna surprised looks, which she ignored.  "If you had been guarding her, she wouldn't have run off by herself.  All you've done is make her cry.  She was crying when she left, wasn't she?"

Auron's one eye narrowed.  "That is none of your concern, Lady Yuna."

Yuna waved a hand angrily.  "If you aren't going to be a descent guardian, I will gladly give one of my own so that Ophelia makes it through this pilgrimage in one piece.  You insult Wakka for not knowing his priorities, but it is you who need learn your responsibility."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.  Auron stared at Yuna a long moment, a muscle in his cheek twitching.  Finally, with a grunt, he turned and started up the last dune to the agency, leaving the others to follow.

"Good work, ya?  It's nice to see somebody stand up to that bastard."  Wakka folded his arms across his chest and sent a glare in Auron's direction.

Yuna sighed and shook her head.  "I don't understand him.  I've seen how he looks at her when no one's looking at him.  Yet, it seems as though if she gets too close to reaching him, he pulls away again."

Tidus shrugged.  "That's Auron for you.  C'mon.  We can't really do anything about it tonight, so we may as well head to the travel agency."  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night, Auron sat in the small room, his gaze carefully on the book in front of him.  Ophelia had awoken an hour earlier and left the room without speaking to him.  She'd been limping, and he felt a pang of guilt, but he hadn't followed.  No doubt it would only cause another scene, and he didn't feel like someone jumping down his throat again.

Finally, giving up on her coming back, he closed the book and sat it on the table, stretching as he stood.  A few clicks and snaps later he was undressed, and he suppressed a yawn as he climbed into bed.  Soon he was sleeping.

Ophelia crept into the room after midnight, relaxing at the sound of Auron's soft snores.  She didn't really want to face him just yet.  She slipped in next to him and faced away, trying not to bump into him in the small bed.  She'd had a long talk with Yuna, and they'd decided that Ophelia put on a brave face and try to be as detached with Auron as she possibly could.

Auron's snoring ceased, and Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut.  _Don't let him be awake,_ she thought.  The bed moved under his weight as he shifted to his side, and she felt him lean up onto an elbow before gently turning her onto her back.  Ophelia kept her eyes shut, making her breath even and slow, hoping it was enough to fool Auron.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.  "I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear.  It's not that I do not love you, but I can't let those feelings get in the way of what will happen in the end.  I care far too much for you for it to be healthy, and it eats away at me, knowing I can never tell you."  He paused and she felt him brush a lock of hair from her face.  "I just wish I could tell you this when you're awake, but I find that it's not easy to express feelings anymore.  I'm a broken man, Ophelia.  Just please, try and love someone else.  Yes, it will hurt more than I can say to see you with anyone but myself, but it is the way it must be, Little One."  He pressed his lips against her forehead and lowered himself next to her, and she felt his fingers tangle with her own.  "Sleep sweet, young one."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They watched as their summoners disappeared into the chambers, nerves on edge.  A revelation from Yuna about Seymour had set them all on mark, each coiled and ready to spring.  

"I can't believe he killed his own father."  Lulu shook her head and sighed.  "We can't let Ophelia marry him.  The man is completely insane."

"I agree."  Everyone shot Auron a sour look, but he continued.  "I have a bad feeling that this will all end badly.  Let us hope that it will not."

Hours passed in silence, and finally, Ophelia emerged from her chamber, her back straight.  "I've done it."

"Hey, you didn't tumble down the steps this time, good job!"  Tidus grinned up at her, and she returned it.

"Hey, I'm getting better."  She trotted down the steps and came to stand next to Rikku.  "I hope Yuna gets done soon.  We need to get moving."

Everyone nodded in agreement.  

"Certainly.  Killing fiends is one thing.  Killing a Maester of Ygvon…It's a bit different."  Auron sent Ophelia a narrow glance.  "We're going to branded as murderer's after all."

"It's not my fault that guy's as crazy as a bedbug."  Ophelia straighted her shoulders as Yuna stepped out of her own chamber.  "We do this for Spira, and it's funny.  Two weeks ago, I could've cared less.  But now…."  She glanced around at the others.  "I care."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  There ya go!

Auron:  *grumble*

Amanda:  Ignore him.  Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Sanubian Nights Are Lonely Without You

Chapter 11:  Sanubian Nights Are Lonely Without You

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Once again, I have some more things to get out of the way before I start the chapter.

Auron:  *grumble*

Amanda:  9_9  Anyway….

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  I apologize if I embarrassed you with my earlier response.  It was not intended to do as such.**

Auron:  Spoken like I would have.

Amanda:  Shush you.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Damn that Seymour!"  Ophelia fell face first in the snow and picked herself up, already on the move.  "Even with him dead he's getting on my nerves."  She heard Auron grunt before swinging her into his arms and picking up speed, his way of telling her she was moving far too slow.  She gave and irritated sigh and buried herself in his warm jacket, shivering in the cold air.  She wished now that she'd bought that sweater in Macalania, but, being mad at Auron once again, she had marched out of the shop with her nose in the air, commenting that she'd rather freeze.

"Can you stop your incessant griping for five minutes?"  Auron panted.  Ophelia huffed and fell silent, tightening her grip around his neck.  Bully.  

She glanced up the path, surprised to see Tidus running back toward them.

"Auron!  Grab your sword, we got problems!"  Tidus did an about face and ran back up the hill.

"What else is new," Auron mumbled as he lowered Ophelia to her feet and unsheathed his sword.  "Stay here.  You aren't ready for this."

"Like hell I am."  Ophelia brandished her staff and took off before Auron could say anything else, nearly tripping every step of the way, but, thankfully, just barely remaining upright.  She topped the hill, knowing exactly what they were facing.  She ignored the looks of the others and took her place next to Rikku, her staff ready.  Auron's approach could be heard a few moments later, and all eight stood ready for combat, their expressions unnervingly the same.

"Let me guess," Ophelia said mockingly to the Guado guards, a brow raised.  "You're here to avenge Seymour, take back Guado honor, and make sure Guado problems stay among the Guado, right?"  The two guards gave each other a puzzled look before nodding at Ophelia.  "I'm not giving you the chance."

Her hands moved quickly, and her staff traced patterns in the air, leaving golden streaks with every pass.  The ground didn't rumble this time, but the clouds parted and a ray of sunlight fell on her, illuminating her in its burnished brilliance.  A whistling sound was heard far above them, and a large figure with beautiful white wings landed before Ophelia and bowed, his golden hair falling in large blue eyes.

"Heh.  I guess it worked."  Ophelia gave a sheepish grin at her summon.  He nodded and returned her smile.  

"I am Alexander, summon of life.  How may I serve you, Lady?"

Ophelia's eyes widened.  "Alexander?  I thought the summon Alexander was a giant castle-thing with wings, not an angel."  Alexander smiled again before turning away.

"All will be explained later, Lady.  Now we fight."  

Ophelia shrugged and raised an arm, casting a powerful fire spell on one of the Guado.  He howled in pain, which was cut off as Alexander summoned a sword from the air and plunged it through the man's heart, ending his life.  Auron struck down the other with his sword, and all attention turned to the third enemy, a large wooly creature with four arms.  It roared and raised its arms over his head and Ophelia just managed to stop Tidus from attacking it.

"No!  When it's like that, we have to use magic.  Any physical attack will cause it to go berserk, and it'll hit twice as hard!"  Tidus lowered his sword and Ophelia turned to Lulu.  "Ready?"

"Of course.  How do you wish to end this?" 

"As quick as possible.  Alexander," she said, addressing the aeon.  "Any tricks up your sleeves?"

"I have a few, Lady."  Alexander rose into the air, and in a few moments, a spell Ophelia recognized as Holy was well on it's way to being cast.  She cursed and dove behind the nearest rock, only to be landed on by seven other people following the same train of thought.  She gave a muffled curse, and clawed her way from underneath the others.  There was a loud explosion, and a great flash of light, when everything grew still.  She peeked over the rock and saw Alexander floating in the air, which was crowded with pyreflies. 

"It's over, my lady," he said, landing next to the rock and holding out a hand.  "Allow me to assist you."  Ophelia took his hand and stood, brushing off the snow. 

"Thanks a lot, Alexander.  We owe you one."

"It was nothing, Lady.  Call me again if you have need."  With that he streaked off into the air, leaving Ophelia with the other guardians and summoner, who were all struggling to untangle themselves.  She laughed at their grumbles and turned away, moving onto the battle field. 

"Hey!  I found a couple of healing potions!  Score!"  She tucked them away in the pouch at her waist and turned to the others, who'd finally managed to dislodge from one another and move to where she stood.  "Okay, that was kinda fun!"

"Fun?"  Wakka gave a weak laugh.  "Whatever you say, ya?"

Ophelia started to retort, but the ground trembled beneath her and then buckled, and they were falling into a dark cavernous area far below the ice.  She luckily landed on top of Auron and sat up, looking around.  

"Where are we?"  

Auron sat up, knocking her over.  "Under the temple."

Ophelia smacked her forehead.  "Of course!  And that sound, that the fayths of the temple singing, right?"

Auron raised a brow.  "Right."

Tidus frowned and quickly moved off of a glaring Kimahri.  "I know this song.  My old man used to sing it.  Of couse, it never sounded anything like this."

Ophelia smiled before looking around.  "I guess we should try to find a way out of here.  No doubt more of the Guado will figure out where we are.  I don't think I can summon here."

"Nor I," Yuna said, a small frown pulling out her mouth.  "We should press on."

"Agreed."  Auron shouldered his blade and moved through the cracks in the ice and rock, everyone else single file and close behind.  Ophelia grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket and reached back, grabbing Kimahri's hand.  The stoic Ronso gave her a surprised grunt, and she sighed in irritation.

"Everyone grab onto everyone else.  Just in case, you know?"  Realizing the merit of such an action, they all formed a human (and Ronso) chain, and much to Kimahri's dismay, he was linked with Tidus.  Slowly they moved down the winding and tight path, finding it hard to keep contact when someone would slip or get stuck in one of the closer areas.  

Auron stopped abruptly, and everyone smashed into everyone else, nearly falling over.  

"What's the big idea?"  Tidus's voice was full of indignation, and Kimahri turned, glaring at the small man.  Tidus had accidentally goosed the Ronso in a very sensitive area.  "Sorry, Kimahri."  

"Sin."  That one word sent a shiver down everyone's spine, and on instinct, they all pressed closer, nearly suffocating Ophelia.  Before she could complain, she felt herself being sucked into the sky, and wasn't really surprised when others were as well.

"Hang on!"  Her voice was small over the wind, but everyone had heard and grips tightened.  "Don't let go, no matter what!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia awoke in a bedroom, and she frowned in disorientation, the room unfamiliar.  Also, she was alone, which was very odd.  She hadn't slept alone in nearly two weeks.  Besides, she didn't think their little group could afford digs like this.

"Ah, so you are awake."  Ophelia froze and slowly raised her eyes to the approaching figure.  "Lady, it is nice to see you again, and without that dreadful, gloomy guardian of yours."

"Seymour," she spat.  She raised an arm to attack, but he waved a hand carelessly and she was flung back against the bed's headboard, her head resounding with a loud crack.  She groaned and righted herself quickly, glaring daggers at the man before her.

"Don't be so hasty, Ophelia."  Seymour gave her a small smile, one that didn't hide his insanity.  Ophelia swallowed and drew tighter against herself, not wanting to leave anything exposed.

"I can help you.  I'm hear to make you an offer.  One, I'm sure, you will not refuse."

"What the hell do you want?"

Seymour raised a brow at her choice of language.  "Well, you certainly are refreshing after dealing with that mealy-mouthed sister of yours."  Ophelia growled deep in her throat and he gave a low chuckle.

"You have two choices.  Either you can marry me and your companions can continue to live, or you can refuse……Well, I'm sure I don't need to explain.  Which will it be, Lady?"

"They'll stop you, you know."  She sat straighter, and was surprised at the confidence in her voice.  "They won't let you do this."

He laughed and shook his head.  "That remains to be seen.  However, I don't see how they will, as they are in the Sanubian desert.  Make your choice."

Ophelia, seeing no alternative at the moment, gave an inward sob.  "Fine, I'll marry you.  But you'd better keep you end of the deal, Seymour Guado.  I'll expose you, I swear it."

"As you wish, Lady."  He gave a small bow and left the room, and Ophelia wrapped her arms around her knees, finally letting the sobs free.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Auron awoke, his mouth full of sand, the sun hot on his back.  He sat up and spat, trying to clear his mouth of the offending grains.  Where the hell was he?

A surprised cry came from the top of the dune and he staggered to his feet, his hand groping for and finding the hilt of his sword.  His fingers closed around it and he ran up the dune, finding Tidus facing a large black bird with murder in it's gleaming black eyes.

"Need some help?"  Tidus gave him a wide smile and the two began their attempt to kill the desert creature, when a familiar figure in black leather rushed up, panting for breath.

"How shall we do this?"  Her voice was breathy, but both men were glad to see the black mage in one piece.  

The battle raged, and Auron felt a certain amount of triumph when the bird at last cried out and exploded in a flurry of pyreflies after one last swing of the katana.  He leveled it's blade on his shoulder and squinted across the sand, frowning.

"Have either of you seen Ophelia?"  He wasn't surprised when they shook their heads, and he failed to see the look the two exchanged behind him as he began to cross the sand.  Finally, they followed, and hours after wandering around the desert sands they had recollected themselves.  All, that is, with the exception of Ophelia.  Finally Rikku scuffed her toe against the dune and gave them all an uneasy look.

"Look.  I'm gonna take you somewhere, but you have to promise you won't ever tell anyone about it ever."  Everyone but Wakka quickly agreed, and the young blitzer grumbled in irritation.

"Wakka, you must promise," Lulu scolded.  Wakka scowled but nodded in agreement, and Rikku led them through a gate and up a high rise.  The others trudged through the sand behind, and gazes narrowed at her mournful exclaimation.

"No!"  Rikku dashed over the rise and off into the distance toward a large complex obviously under attack.  The others rushed after, not about to see the young Al Bhed get herself killed.

It was a bloody massacre.  Al Bhed ran in every direction, yelling at the top of their lungs in their native tongue.  Explosions sounded every few seconds, and the small group found it hard to maneuver through the throngs of the desert peoples together.

"Hurry!"  Rikku's voice was panicked and she darted off down a side path, which the others blundered through.  Yuna screamed as a young Al Bhed fell before her, his body mangled nearly beyond recognition.  

Rikku led them through doubled doors and stopped, her head lowered on her shoulders.

"How?"  Her voice was strained, evidence that she was holding back tears.  "Dammit, they can't destroy Home!" 

Wakka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her as she sobbed against his chest, almost languidly eyeing the fiend that rose from under the platform on which they stood. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They stood on the deck of the airship, eyes wide.  It had risen into the air, and the captain, an Al Bhed by the name of Cid said something to Rikku in their tongue which caused her to burst into tears.

"What's wrong, ya?"  Wakka's voice was full of concern, and Rikku's teary eyes met his, her bottom lip trembling.

"They going to destroy Home."

"Hey, it's not so bad, ya?  Just like festival fireworks!"  

Rikku's eyes narrowed at the red-haired man, her hands curled into fists.  "You can stuff your fireworks, you big meanie!"  Wakka looked abashed, but said nothing as the girl ran past him and out of the cabin.

"No worries!"  Cid patted a strange device in the center of the cabin.  "With this baby we'll be able to pinpoint anyone anywhere in Spira."  He flipped a switch and hummed the sending hymn as he did so, and it was obvious that Wakka wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"How?"  Tidus moved to the device and gave it a once over.  "How does it work?"

"Don't really know!"  Cid's voice was cheerful, as though he didn't see their disbelieving faces.  "After all, this baby's a thousand years old.  Doesn't matter, though, we'll find my niece in no time."  He turned his attention back to the overhead display and scanned it, his brow furrowed.  "There she is!  Brother, zoom in!"

The young Al Bhed grumbled but hit a couple of keys on the pad in front of him, and a scene unfolded right before their eyes.  There was Ophelia, in a beautiful white dress, a bunch of flowers gathered in her hands.

"What the hell is she wearing?"  Auron's voice sounded brittle, even to himself, and Lulu shot him a wry glance.

"It's called a wedding dress, Sir Auron."

"What?"  Auron moved closer to the screen, and cursed loudly when Seymour appeared in the display.  Quick as a flash he had Cid pinned to the wall of the cabin by his throat, his one eye narrowed dangerously.  "I don't care how you do it, but you get us there now."

Cid easily broke Auron's grasp, his glare rivaling Auron's in intensity.  "Back off.  We're almost there now.  She's just in Bevelle."

Auron cursed again.  "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Look, I'm just as worried as you are.  She's my niece, and I want to make sure she makes it through in one piece.  You do your job and I'll do mine.  As for now, get the hell off my bridge."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of Chapter 11.  Aren't you all so special?


	12. You Fell From Heaven, Didn't You?

Chapter Twelve:  You Fell From Heaven, Didn't You?

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Howdy, here's another chapter!

Auron:  *gives Amanda a suspicious look*  What are you up to?

Amanda:  *picture of sweetness and light*  Nothing.  *angelic smile*

Auron:  You lie!

Amanda:  Anyway, read the damn chapter.  -_-*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As soon as the ship had attached cables to the balcony, they were sliding down them, Auron in the lead.  He was angry, more furious than he'd ever been in his entire life.

He was secretly elated that he'd gotten down the cable and made the jump over the rail of the balcony without a hitch, as his joints often refused to do the majority of what he asked of them. 

Before everyone had even made it onto the balcony, they were confronted Yevonite priests toting machina guns and flamethrowers.  In his rage, Auron dispatched all three easily and started up the stairs.  Most priests he pushed aside without a sidelong glance, but he'd inevitably he'd been forced to hack many in half.  He was surprised to find how little this weighed on his conscious, but his woman was involved, and nothing was going to keep him from her.

Finally, he and the others made it to the top, and Auron readied his sword.  That bastard was going to the Farplane, this time.

Seymour raised a brow at the seven angry figures, a smile on his lips.  "So nice of you to come."

Auron growled deep in his throat, gripping the hilt of of blade tighter.  "Let her go."  Agreeing exclamations came from the others and Auron reached for Ophelia's hand.  She drew away, her eyes not meeting his.

"I can't, Auron.  I'm sorry." 

Seymour gave Auron a triumphant look and motioned for the priest to continue.  Auron ground his teeth through it all, his long frame trembling with rage, and when Seymour had the audacity to kiss Ophelia, he lost control of himself.  He reached into his jacket and leveled a machina gun on on Seymour, firing point-blank into Seymour's face.  Seymour tumbled back and a gasp rose from the others; even Ophelia gazed at him dazedly, her eyes wide, her face and dress splattered with Seymour's blood.

"Let's go," he said, his voice surprisingly calm.  Of course, with a dozen guns trained on them, that was next to impossible.  

Snapping to, Ophelia rubbed her lips roughly with the back of her hand and ran to the railing, climbing up onto it.  Shocked, the others followed, trying to coax her down.  

"Ophelia, what are you doing?"  Auron's voice was full of panic, and she gave him a slow smile, brows raised.

"Trust me, Auron."  She let herself fall backwards, her eyes closed.  Auron reached over the rail, trying desperately to grab her, only to feel the material of her dress slip through his fingers.  He watched in horror as she fell lower and lower, with no hope of salvation.  

Something white streaked past the balcony and caught Ophelia, and Auron recognized it as the aeon Alexander.  He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned, shouldering his blade.

"The temple of the fayth.  That's where she's headed."  He left the others to ponder, finally following the other guardian in confusion.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia prayed harder than she ever had, to something she felt she could never believe in.  The door behind her slid open, but she paid it no mind.  The fayth finally came to some agreement with itself and merged with her, and she felt the weakness that always came with the joining.

Auron lifted her to her feet, murmuring something soothing but unintelligible in her ear.  She sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, feeling safe for the first time since Sin's attack.

"Don't come out!"  Rikku's voice was strained, and Ophelia felt Auron stiffen as he ducked under the door.  They were surrounded by Yevonite priests, all carrying guns.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Damn it!"  Ophelia's voice carried over the open area where they were all caged, and Yuna smiled.  Her sister couldn't be broken.  "Let me out!  I swear there will be hell to pay if you don't!  You let me get my staff.  Your asses'll be in a world of trouble then, you jackasses!"

"You tell 'em, Ophelia!"  Tidus tried to see the cage she was in, but it was hopeless.  He sighed and turned back to Auron.  "She's got spunk."

Auron chuckled.  "That she does."  He straightened as a familiar figure entered the open space, his eye trained coldly on Kinoc.  "What do you want now?"

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"  Kinoc's voice had an oily quality, and Auron ground his teeth.  "I'm here to tell you that you are to be sentenced."

"I'm sure we've had a fair trial."  Auron's words dripped sarcasm, at which Kinoc lowered his brows.

"Of course."

"Hey, Tubby!"  Ophelia called out once more.  "I'm telling you, if you don't let me out, I'm gonna feed your fat ass to Kimahri!"  Kimahri's grunt could also be heard, and Auron found himself fighting a grin.

"She means it, Kinoc.  After all, it's been a while since you've last seen her….I must say, her aim has improved drastically."  Auron saw Kinoc swallow heavily before scuttling back out of the room.  Auron chuckled.  "I've never seen anyone so frightened."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We made it!"  Ophelia did a little dance.  "And you guys did, too.  I see you took my advice."

"Ya, though it didn't make no sense when you gave it.  I swear, I ain't never heard of using a phoenix down on a monster."  Wakka shook his head.  Ophelia just laughed and patted his shoulder.

"See?  I'm good for something after all."

"That still remains to be seen."  Auron gave her a wry look over his glasses.  "Let's get moving.  This place is still crawling with fiends."

They moved along the open hallway, and Ophelia couldn't fight the feeling that it looked very familiar.  No one seemed to sense anything ominous as they moved along, and she shook the feeling of déjà vu off.  She must be imagining things.

"Greetings."  Ophelia's head jerked up at the voice, and she fought the urge to scream.  Dammit, he just kept coming back, didn't he?  Seymour smiled and motioned to figures in the shadows, and two priests stepped forward, letting Kinoc's lifeless body drop to the tiled floor.  Auron's mouth twitched, but he said nothing, giving the man he now hated with every fiber of being a cold, hard look.

"Lady Ophelia, you just wouldn't listen.  Now I must kill you along with the rest."

Kimahri growled and rushed forward, driving the tip of his lance deep into Seymour's heart.  Seymour only glanced down before meeting Kimahri's gaze, a smile pulling at his lips.  "Simple fool.  Very well."  A rush of energy tore through the hall and Seymour began to mutate before their very eyes.

"Kimahri will protect.  Lady Yuna and Lady Ophelia must go!"  Kimahri kept his lance before him, not glancing back.

"I'm not leaving!"  Tidus moved to help the Ronso, but Auron leveled his blade at the young man's throat, his gaze fierce.

"I said leave!"  Without another word, they all turned and ran down the hallway.  Ophelia felt torn.  She couldn't just leave Kimahri here.  She'd been getting dreams more and more lately, and one had involved a younger Kimahri holding Ophelia on his shoulders as they played a game of chicken with Jecht and Yuna.  She stopped and tightened her grip on her staff, meeting Auron's glare with one just as strong.  

"I'm not leaving him.  Run if you want to, but Kimahri's my friend, and friends watch out for each other."  She turned back and ran down the hallway, her tread steady and determined.  One by one the others followed suit, until only Auron was left.  With a shrug he tore off after them to meet fate head on.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Please, let's stop.  My feet hurt!"  Ophelia knew she was whining, but it had been a long day, and she was so tired.  Auron sighed and glanced down at the small woman at his side, realizing for the first time how close he'd come to loosing her.

"Very well.  We camp here tonight."  He stuck his sword in the ground and dropped his pack, moving to search for firewood.  Ophelia blinked after him, surprised.  That was a first.  He never gave into her demands.  With a shrug, she dropped her own pack and began helping to get camp together, rolling out the bedroll and gathering stones to put around the fire pit Kimahri was digging.  When camp was done, Auron appeared with his arms full of wood, and she nearly cheered.  It was getting chilly, and here on the Calm Lands plains there wasn't much shelter from the wind.

Dinner was made and eaten in silence, and finally, one by one, everyone turned it.  Kimahri began watch, disappearing into the dark, leaving Ophelia and Auron alone for the first time since the Thunder Plains.

"It's been one weird and wacky day."  She shook her head and pulled her hair loose from the leather tie she had acquired from Auron's pack, shaking the thick wavy locks loose.  She heard Auron grunt and sighed.  He was in one of his silent moods, that was obvious.  

"Well, it's been weird, but in a way, it was really exciting, you know?"

"Are you insane?"  Ophelia laughed and shook her head.

"No."  She smiled up at him and felt it fade at the intensity of his gaze.  She swallowed and looked down at her hands, confused and nervous.  "It's just that……"

"No need.  I understand."  She felt his hand slip under her hair, his thumb massaging the back of her neck, and she leaned into his touch, knowing very well that she was going back on the promise she'd made herself to keep their relationship professional.  He turned her face toward him and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her very gently, as if afraid she would break.  When he pulled away, he buried his face in her hair, pulling her closer, wrapping his jacket around her, as well.

"I almost lost you."  His voice rumbled in his chest, and she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.  "I won't forgive myself for that."

"There's nothing to forgive," she whispered.  "It's not your fault Seymour Guado is a crazy unsent bastard."  She felt his chuckle vibrate in his torso, and smiled.  If only she could have this forever, she knew she could be happy.

"Come, little one, it's time to rest.  We have a long trek tomorrow."  Ophelia nodded and stifled a yawn, allowing him to lead her to the bedroll.  He settled next to her, and she tucked herself against him, the contact familiar and comforting.  He wrapped his arms around her, and she nestled her face against his neck, feeling his unshaven jaw brush against her cheek.  She giggled and rested a hand against his heart, feeling her eyelids grow heavier.

"G'night, Auron."  She felt his lips pressed against her forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ophelia.  Sleep well."

"I will.  Auron?"  She felt more than heard his grunt and pressed a kiss against his neck.  "I love you, you know."

"I know.  And…"  He trailed off, and she felt his breath hitch.  "I love you, too."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  Finally!  Damn well took him long enough, ya?

Auron:  *mumbles*

Amanda:  Two chapters in one day.  You can love me later, peoples.


	13. And It Just Got Weirder

Chapter Thirteen:  And It Just Got Weirder

Amanda's Ramble

Amanda:  Yup, this story is about to take one really odd twist.

Auron:  *groan*

Amanda:  Shush, you.  On to my reviewers.

**Evrae**** Altana:**  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  You're my fav reviewer so far.  *huggles*

**Zarrah****:  Hmm, no offence, ya?  I'm an easy person to offend, so guess what?  You offended me.  You don't like Ophelia?  Don't read the damn story.  No flaws, you say?  Have you noticed what a klutz and a potty-mouth she is?**

**summoner-yuna-uk****:  You know, hun, you keep thwapping Auron with that frying pan, he's gonna suffer from brain damage.  lol  Anyway, thanks a lot.  *huggles***

**Arwen**** Undomiel:  **Ha ha!  Someone understands my insanity!  Thanks so much!  Oh, they're not direct quotes from the game….Just as close as I could remember (I'm playing the game again…Auron got his legendary weapon first this time…with the sigil and crest *does the happy dance*).  And Ophelia's popular with the guys because….well, she's got boobs, for one thing, and she's female…..*shrug*  I just thought it would be fun.

Amanda:  Okay, that's it for now.

Auron:   Thank Yevon.

Amanda:  *sticks her tongue out at Auron*  Anyway, here's chapter thirteen.  You have been warned about it's wierdness factor.

Ophelia woke alone the next morning, her back stiff and her arm dead weight.  She groaned as she sat up and tried to move the stiff appendage and squinted around the camp, noting everyone was already up and dresses.  Dammit, she'd slept late again.  They were going to kill her.

"Morning," she mumbled.  A few of them threw her glances, but said nothing, their eyes returning to a spot over her left shoulder.  She shrugged and stood, straightening her skirt and running her fingers through her hair to give it some semblance of order.  "What's going on."

"That."  Tidus pointed and Ophelia glanced behind her, her jaw dropping.  A liquidy film had stretched all the way across the plains, and there was no way around it, only through it.

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly."  Auron sent her a frown.  "We've got to find a way around it."

"Kimahri checked.  There is no way around."  Kimahri shook his furry head in dismay.  "Must go through."

Ophelia sighed at all of this and grabbed her meager possessions and stuffed them into her sack, slinging the bag over her should and picking up her staff.  "I'm not hanging around while you all decide for the next hour if you should stand here or not.  I'm going through it."  She ignored the shocked looks of the others and headed off across the plain, her back straight.

The others glanced around at each other and grabbed their stuff, following Ophelia.  Everyone hoped she knew what she was doing.  They stopped behind her as she examined the liquidy wall.

"I can't see anything past it.  We'll have to go through it."

"What?"  Wakka sounded not only surprised, but fearful, as well.  "We can't do that!"

"There is no other way."  Auron stepped forward and glanced down at the small woman.  "I'll go through first."  Ophelia nodded and watched him step up to the wall and move through, not the slightest hesitation in his stride.  They all waited a few minutes, and when Auron didn't step back through, Ophelia shrugged and stepped through herself, and received the biggest shock since ending up in Spira.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The scene was familiar, too familiar.  How in hell?  

She heard the others gasp as they stepped through the wall behind her, and when she turned around, the wall convulsed and then disappeared as if it were never there.

"No!"  Ophelia ran at the wall and dropped to her knees.  "It's gone!"

"We've noticed."  Auron's voice was dry, and he narrowed his eye at the surroundings.  "Where are we?"

"You guys are never gonna believe this," Ophelia started, rising to her feet.  "We're in my home town.  As a matter of fact, there's Waffle House."  She pointed at a yellow and black building that had a large red and yellow canopy.  "It's a local hang out."

"We're where you're from?"  Tidus whistled and gave the area a sweeping glance, fists on his hips.  "What're we waiting for?  Let's look around!"

"No!"  Ophelia stopped him from bounding off and shook her head.  "That may not be such a good idea.  I can't let you guys get spotted.  Too many people know who you are."

"How, ya?  We're from Spira, this is another world.  Nobody'll know us."  Wakka pushed past her and headed toward the diner, the others, with the exception of Auron, followed, leaving Ophelia to groan.

"This is not gonna be good."  She glared at Auron's chuckle and frowned.  "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, I think it's hilarious." He gave the retreating figures a wry glance.  "Come.  We go as well."  He took her arm and led her to the diner and through the door, forcing her along when she shrank back at the sight of familiar faces.  The others had settled at a few small booths and were eyeing the place with wonder, which Ophelia just didn't get.  It was Waffle House, for god's sake.  There certainly wasn't anything impressive at all to her about the dingy little diner.  Of course, she hadn't spent her entire life living in a world without technology.

She sighed and seated herself in an empty booth slightly away from the others, cringing when Auron sat across from her, resting his sword against the wall.  She caught the leering faces of her "friends" from this world and gave an inward growl.  Dammit all to hell.

"Hi, hun!"  A perky blonde by the name of Marissa came and gave Ophelia kiss on the cheek, her eyes trained on Auron.  "Where have you been today?  I've called and called and you never picked up."

"What day is it?"

"Silly, it's Tuesday.  Where did you go when you left night?  It must have been some wild party if you can't remember what day it is."

"It's just Tuesday?"  Ophelia gaped a moment before recovering.  "Oh….uh…well, it doesn't matter where I went, now does it?"

"Where'd you pick up the cosplayers?"  Her "friend" Marcus gave her group a hard glance.  "I didn't know there was a con this week."  He flinched slightly under the cold glare coming from Auron but didn't back down.  

"Um..well…."  Ophelia trialed off helplessly and stood.  "We gotta go."  The others gave her odd glances and she nodded.  "We have a party to get to, so I'll see you all later."  She turned and scuttled out ot the door, the others trailing along behind.  Once around the corner of the building she let out a sigh and sagged against the brick.

"That was close.  We can't let people know who you are.  Good thing they think you're all cosplayers."  Wakka looked as though he was about to explode with questions and she held up a hand, stalling him.  "My house is a few blocks from here.  I'll explain everything there."  She turned and walked off, knowing the others would follow.

Auron matched his stride to hers once they were a good distance if front of the others.  "You don't like the people who accosted you."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  She nodded and blinked back tears.  

"I hate them."  He rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"They are insects.  They cannot hope to be as wonderful as you."  He gave her a soft smile and she leaned into him, letting him put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Auron, I needed that."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of Chapter Thirteen.

See, I told you it would get weirder.


	14. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Chapter Fourteen:  Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Heh.  I'm baaaaaaack!

Auron:  *hand in the cookie jar*  Crap!

Amanda:  *twaps Auron with his tokkuri*  Out of my cookies!

Auron:  Just answer the reviews, already, you crazy woman!

Amanda:  *sigh*  You're no fun.  Okay, here we go!

**Jess:  **Heh.  I'm glad you like the twist.  Also, you want me to have a chapter up everday.  *falls over from even thinking about it*  Jeez, I gotta support myself so I can write the story!  ^-^  But I promise to try and get more chapters up sooner.  I know I've been slack.  *hangs head in shame*

**Evrae**** Altana:**  Please don't die!  I'm trying as hard as I can to get more of this story up and out….Auron!  *snaps her fingers at Auron*  Give poor Evrae mouth-to-mouth!  *Auron looks horrified*  Well, I tried.  

Amanda:  Okay.  Time for the chappie.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia unlocked the front door with the key she kept under the mat and stepped into the shadowed alcove of the house, disengaging the alarm as the others followed her in, gasping in amazement.  She glanced up from the alarm system's keypad and gave them a quick smile.

"You really live here, ya?"  Wakka's voice was hushed, and Ophelia couldn't fight the grin that spread across her face.

"Yeah.  It's nothing special, but it's home."  She motioned for them to follow and made her way to the living room.  "Have a seat, chill out.  I'm gonna, uh, go change clothes."  She left and bounded up the carpeted stairs, leaving the others to their own devices.  As she threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, she realized that that may not have been the best of ideas, and she quickly ran back down the stairs, worried about what she might find.  When she reached the living room, Tidus and Wakka were examining the television with puzzlement, and the others were all seated on the various pieces of overstuffed furniture, looking around them with great interest.

"Back!"  They all turned and looked at her, and it was obvious that they were giving her apparel a critical going over.  She glanced down, and, not seeing anything wrong with it, gave a shrug.  "What's up?"

"What's this thing?"  Tidus tapped the screen of the tv with a finger and frowned when it gave no response.  Ophelia shook her head and picked up the remote from the coffee table, switching the tv on.  When light, sound and pictures blared from the black cube, the others jumped back, some looking absolutely horrified.  

"Are-are those people trapped in there?"  Lulu's face was paler than usual, and she had hugged her moogle doll tight to her chest.  Ophelia worried that the poor thing would suffocate, so she switched the tv off again.

"Settle down, you guys.  It's just a tv.  No, those people aren't caught in there, I promise."  She put the remote back on the coffee table and sat next to Rikku on the couch, laughing to herself.  What in hell had she gotten herself into?

"Alright," she said firmly.  "Time to lay some ground rules."  The others gave her a confused look and she waved it off.  "There are certain things you can and cannot do in this world, and we don't have Sin to blame if you claim ignorance to it.  Number one.  Swords and such will be left here when we leave the house.  We are so lucky that no one noticed them, though," she said dryly, giving Auron a significant glance, "I don't see how."

"And just how are we supposed to do our jobs as guardians without our stuff, ya?"  Wakka looked positively offended, and Ophelia gave an irritated sigh.

"You just can't carry them around, okay?  My world, my rules."  She sniffed haughtily and continued.  "Anyhoo,  number two, you can't walk around dressed like that.  It's just not normal.  We can take care of that tomorrow.  You've never been shopping like we're going to go shopping."  

The men groaned, as did Rikku, but at least Yuna and Lulu looked interested.  She gave a soft laugh and got to the heart of the situation.  "And, number three, Kimahri, well, you have to stay here.  Eight-foot tall cat-men are not common, if you know what I mean.  Now," she said, stalling Kimahri's indignant response, "I know you're worried about Yuna and me, but you have to understand that I'm trying to make sure we survive this world together.  It would kill me if someone came and took you away because you're a Ronso.  You have to trust me with this.  You know your world, and I know mine."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that night, Ophelia realized how hard it was to cook for eight people.  She cursed as a pot on the stove boiled over and cut the appliance off, finally throwing in the towel.  With a large sigh, she reached into the bread box and pulled out the cash she has stowed inside, which for her, was a few weeks ago, and picked up the phone.  It looked like her companions from Spira were about to have their first go at pizza, because she'd be damned if she was going to finish the disaster she'd started.  

Finally placing her order (one of everything, and bring some cinnasticks, dammit!), she flopped down in a kitchen chair, all of her energy spent.  She glanced up at movement in the doorway, and fought a grin at Auron's expression.

"What do you want, old man?" she asked in a mock irritated tone.  He blinked and shook his head a moment before settling his gaze on her.

"I hope you're not planning to feed this to us," he said dryly.  She stuck out her tongue, earning a smile, and shook her head.

"Nah.  I gave up.  I ordered some pizza."  At Auron's confused look she sighed.  "I'll explain how one of these days.  Anyway, the food'll be here in about half an hour, so you may as well take your old gimpy ass back in the living room."

"One of these days, you may actually offend me," Auron said good naturedly, and Ophelia was more than a little surprised when he bent and kissed her softly.  She sighed and leaned into him, wondering what in hell had gotten into this usually stoic and detached man.

Auron pulled back and straightened, and Ophelia was slightly disappointed that he'd ended the kiss so soon.  "The others asked me to come and inquire about sleeping arrangements."

Ophelia thought for a long moment before shrugging.  "Tell them any room but mine is open.  I don't care where they sleep, as long as it's not my room."

Auron sketched a small bow.  "As you wish.  I must know, however," he said, a smile pulling at his mouth, "if that rule applies to me as well."

Ophelia felt her jaw drop and her cheeks burn, and for a moment, she could say nothing   Finding her voice, she realized she didn't know what to say to that, and just shook her head.  She caught Auron's knowing smile as he turned and left the room, and she gritted her teeth in frustration.  Damn that man, making her want and feel things she shouldn't.  This was all his fault, she just knew it was, though she still had to figure out how to pin it on him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that night, after the pizza had been completely obliterated and the dishes cleaned, Ophelia sat on the couch long after the others had retired to their chosen rooms, staring at the blank screen.  What a day.  If life kept throwing her curve balls like this she knew that one day she was going to get smacked in the head by them.  

She jumped when something brushed the back of her neck and turned, nearly putting Auron's other eye out.  They looked at each other a long moment before she started to laugh, realizing for the first time the pure senselessness of the situation she was in, and at her pleasure at being so.  He gave her a confused look before shaking his head and bending down, lifting her into his arms.

Wiping her eyes, Ophelia gave him a puzzled look before speaking.  "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."  His breath was warm against her ear, and she could feel his heart beating beneath her fingers.  She found it hard to believe that this body was not living, that he would be gone when all of this was over.  Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to save him.  She was the mage of judgment, right?  Wasn't she supposed to gain the power over life and death?  If she had any mission in life, she was determined that it would be to save Auron, not for herself, but for his sake.  He deserved a shot at living the life taken from him, because he was so young still. 

She yawned when he lowered her to her feet in her room and padded to the bed, the thick down comforter and pillows satisfyingly luxuriant after weeks of sleeping in lumpy inn and travel agency beds, and the cold hard ground.  She murmured something unintelligible as she felt Auron slide in next to her and snuggled against his solid form, feeling his arms snake around her, pulling her even close.  If every night could be like this, she would give up everything.  She felt him press a kiss to her cheek, his own deliciously scratchy, and she sighed, finally letting herself drift into slumber, already missing him, already anticipating morning when she could see him again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of Chapter Fourteen.

Amanda:  Sorry, but it may be a while before the next one.  (I'll try really hard, though)


	15. GQ Wishes It Looked This Good

Chapter Fourteen:  GQ Wishes It Looked This Good

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  *yawn*  You guys are lucky.  I'm exhausted and here I am, typing another chapter.

Auron:  No one cares.

Amanda:  Piss off.  On to the reviewers.

**Jess:**  What can I say.  How would **you explain Kimahri?  Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Arwen**** Undomiel:  **Told you.  And as for young Auron versus older Auron…I'm twenty, and I like my men just a little older.  Thirty-five's not that far away from me, ya?  Sorry 'bout that, though.  *sheepish grin*  Don't knock yourself unconscious, sweetie, that's bad for you health.  Ask Auron.

Auron:  *grumble*

Amanda:  Anyway, on to the chapter.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia bustled about the kitchen, giving cooking for eight people another shot.  After all, people did it all the time so it couldn't be that hard.  So far she hadn't burned anything, so she took that to be a good sign.  Normally, she was a decent cook, but for some reason she couldn't get it together in her own kitchen.

The others started flitting into the kitchen, sitting around the bar, and she threw them a quick smile over her shoulder.

"Dad left most of his plastic here, so getting you guys some clothes won't be too hard.  After all, it's not like any of them have a credit limit."  The others gave her puzzled looks and she sighed, turning back to breakfast.  

"I still don't understand why we have to have more clothes.  I think what I have on is perfectly fine."  Tidus sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.  Ophelia shook her head and finished scrambling eggs before commenting.

"Guys don't normally walk around showing off their midriffs around here unless they're into other guys, if you know what I mean."  She sent the scowling Tidus a sly smile.  "Is there something I need to know about you?  I know a couple of guys who'd be interested…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point."  Tidus stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.  "I hate clothes shopping."

"Most males do," Lulu said coolly.  A small smile pulled at her lavender laquered lips, and she sent Tidus a mock-irritated look.  "It's what is wrong with the species."

"Here here," Ophelia said, waving her spatula.  "Maybe they should all be killed off.  It's not like they really serve a purpose anyway.  They're all lazy and good-for-nothing, in my opinion."

Auron chose this moment to enter the kitchen, and he gave all of them a confused look.  Finally he shook his head and sat at an empty space at the bar, rubbing his unshaven jaw with a hand.  "Don't tell me because I do not care."

"The women are plottin' to kill us, ya?  They say we're good-for-nothing."  Wakka crossed his arms and gave Lulu an indignant frown.  "And just what do men not do that we should?"

"Don't get us started, Wakka."  Yuna gave the red-haired blitzer an impish smile.  "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time, and males don't have that kind of attention span."  

"Five points to Yuna," Ophelia laughed, seeing the expression on Wakka's face.  She then realized she was burning the bacon and cursed loudly.  "That's it!  I'm through with this cooking thing!"  She threw her spatula in the sink and pulled out a bowl and a box of Coco Puffs, earning more confused looks.  "Cereal.  It beats cooking for eight people."  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later they stood in the driveway while Ophelia tried to coax them into her car.  Kimahri was watching from the front window, and if the way his body shook was any indication, he was laughing his ass off at her frustration.

"Look, you rode in the airship, didn't you?  This is just like that, only smaller.  It's just as safe, I promise."

"We didn't have a choice about the airship, ya?  It was get in or be killed."  Wakka crossed his arms and shook his head.  "No more machina for this little blitzer, ya?"

"Then I guess you're walking.  Have fun, considering you don't know the way."  Ophelia flung open the driver's side door and hopped into the car, not in the slightest surprised when the others, even Wakka, started piling in.  Auron started to sit in the front passenger seat when Ophelia stuck out a leg and halted his progress.  "You didn't call shotgun."

"Excuse me?"  He sent her a confused look over the top of his glasses, his good eye wide.

"Just say, 'I call shotgun' and you can sit down."  

Auron scowled.  "We don't have time for this foolishness."

"We have all the time in the world.  Now, say it."  Ophelia's scowl match Auron's, and he sighed.

"Fine.  I call shotgun.  Happy now?"  

Ophelia removed her foot and let him sit in the seat.  "Very."  When the doors shut she started the car and felt everyone else jerk in surprise.  Deciding not to comment, she threw it into reverse and backed slowly out of the driveway, being careful not to frighten anyone further.  She didn't want anyone to have a heart attack.

She tried, honestly tried, to drive to the mall in the next town over in silence, but it got really old quickly, so without thinking she flipped on the cd player, forgetting that what was normally in there was loud and heavy.  As if to prove this, System of a Down blared through the speakers, and the others cringed in fear and pain.  She quickly turned the radio down and gave them all a sheepish grin in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry 'bout that."  

"What is that, ya?  Why would you torture yourself with that kinda noise?"  Wakka cringed again, even though Ophelia could now barely make out the lyrics to "Forest", with the volume so low.

"It's music, Wakka.  At least, it's a form of music.  We call it heavy metal."

"Well, you have the metal part right," Auron commented dryly.  Ophelia sent him a sour look and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I think it's pretty cool.  We had music like this in Zanarkand."  Tidus bounced in the back seat (thank god for suv's) to the beat, earning an annoyed glance from both Lulu and Yuna.  

"Oh dear," Ophelia said, rolling her eyes, turning her attention back to the highway.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Absolutely not."  Auron shook his head for emphasis.  "There is no way that you will convince me."

Ophelia planted her fists on her hips and glared up at the older man.  "You will, and that's final."  Auron grumbled, but headed into the dressing room anyway.  Ophelia laughed when shirts flew over two stalls and landed directly on his head.

"Wakka!  Tidus!"  Auron began to launch himself over the door of one of the stalls, but Ophelia grabbed him by his pants and yanked him back down.

"Bad Auron, no lollipop.  Now get your ass in the dressing room and see if it fits!"  She shoved him into the stall and slammed the door shut, giving an exasperated sigh.  This was turning out to be harder than she thought.  Wakka and Tidus came out of their own stalls, and at once Ophelia knew they would never really fit in.  Wakka refused to wear anything but his blitzball sandals, and Tidus was the same way about all of his assorted Zanarkand Abes apparel.  And with what they had on, none of it looked right, not to mention Wakka had buttoned his shirt wrong.

"God, help me," Ophelia whined.  

"What's wrong now?"  Tidus looked down at the new clothes and then gave a quick spin.  "I think I look pretty spiffy."

"Sure, for a guy who just got released from an insane asylum."  Ophelia moved to Wakka and began unbuttoning his shirt, and the ex-blitzer jumped back in surprise, his dark eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing, ya?" 

"Your shirt's buttoned wrong.  I'm just fixing it, Mr. Prude."  She rolled her eyes at Wakka's scowl and rebuttoned the shirt properly.  "There.  All fixed."  She stepped back and gave him a critical going over.  "Not too bad, if I do say so myself.  You just have to learn to work with what you got."

"And how do you explain what you did with that?"  Tidus pointed behind her and she turned, feeling her jaw drop.  Sexy.  That was the only word that came to mind.  How could one man have so much raw sex appeal in just a t-shirt and jeans, she would never know, but that's what she saw.  

Auron scowled under their scrutiny, obviously self-conscious without his glasses and collar firmly in place to hide most of his scar.  He crossed his arms, pulling the shirt tighter across his shoulders, and Ophelia felt her knees go rubbery.

"What the hell are you staring at?"  

"N-nothing!"  Ophelia inwardly winced at her stammer and turned Auron around and forced him back into the stall.  "Looks really good, now change into your other clothes."  She caught a glance of his confused look as she shut the door and then leaned against it, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

"What's wrong with you?"  Tidus jostled her shoulder and she gave him a weak smile.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting-"

"Never noticed how far the scar goes down?  Eh, don't see how you would.  He's pretty self-conscious about it."  Tidus shook his head.  "So…"

"No, it's not that.  I've seen the scar, it's no big deal.  I just-"  She stopped and moved away dazedly and out of the dressing room, not bothering to finish her sentence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night, Ophelia was still a little dazed.  After tons of try-ons and purchases later, it was still the t-shirt and jeans combination (which Auron was wearing as she was thinking about it) that grabbed her by her kidneys and yanked her around.  One man should not be allowed to be that sexy, and what really annoyed her was the fact the the other three females had noticed as well.

Yuna and Rikku she could forgive, because neither one had a chance, really, to get Auron's attention.  But Lulu did.  Ophelia sighed and tried not to let the jealousy get to her.  She really didn't have anything to worry about, did she?  After all, Auron had told her he loved her.  That counted for something, right?  She glanced up and frowned at Auron a moment, who was staring off into space, his mind obviously elsewhere.  Well, there was no use in worrying about it right now.  She rose and went upstairs, lying on her bed and pulling out a book she had been reading before she had gotten sucked into Spira.  She gave distracted goodnights to the others that walked by her door, not bothering to glance up from her book until her eyes grew a bit tired.  She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened at the time.  How could she have sat here until after midnight?

With a yawn, she stood and headed out the door, deciding to get one more glass of apple juice in before bed.  A third of the way down the stairs she met Wakka, who looked visibly upset.

"What's wrong, Wakka?"  Ophelia said this on a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone.  Wakka gave her a long forlorn look before taking her hand and guiding her silently down the stairs, turning back once to put a finger over his lips.  She nodded and followed, wondering what had the usually cheerful red-head in such a melancholy mood.  When she reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked into the living room, however, her own heart ceased to beat, and tears threatened to fall.  There, in the darkened room, was Auron and Lulu, engaged in what looked to be more than just a friendly little peck on the cheek.  

Ophelia felt Wakka's arm wrap around her shoulders, and he pulled her closer, ducking under the stairs when Lulu and Auron left the living room.  Ophelia sobbed against his chest, feeling hurt, betrayed, and mad enough to kill, and Wakka, sensing that, wouldn't let her go when she tried to pull away.

"Let me go.  I'll kill 'em, I swear I will."

"I know," Wakka said softly, keeping his grip firm.  "That's why you're staying right here."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three am.  All Ophelia could see when she shut her eyes was Lulu and Auron together.  Wakka had fallen asleep on the couch some time ago, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  He obviously felt it was safe to leave her be now, thinking her temper had cooled, but he was wrong.  Dead wrong.  With a sigh she rose and picked up her keys from the counter in the kitchen, quickly disengaging the alarm and slipping out the front door silently.

Where she was going, she didn't have a clue, but she had to get out of the house.  She climbed into the Durango and sat staring at her bedroom window, the light from the lamp just visible through the thick curtains.  If she had stayed up there instead of going for a glass of juice she would have never seen any of it, would have still been ignorant to the fact that there was definitely something going on between Auron and Lulu, and she wouldn't be sitting in her car, wondering what in hell she was going to do now.  She started the car, and it cranked almost silently, thanks to the newness and excellent care the vehicle received.  

After backing into the street she drove toward town, wondering what she could find there at three in the morning, and wondering if she'd ever be able to smile again.  Would they keep lying to everyone, acting like nothing was going on between them?  Or would Ophelia get up her nerve enough to confront Auron, and demand to know just what in hell was going on?  She didn't know right now.  She couldn't honestly say that she knew if she'd return to Spira with them, after this.  At least she was sure of one thing.  Her life had stayed true to the pattern it always had.  She was always the one to be hoodwinked and screwed over.  What was one more in the line of many?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  Dum dum dum!!!!  A cliff-hanger!  Don't you wanna know what was really going on with Auron and Lulu?  Is there something between them?  Is Auron a good-for-nothing bastard or is there a good explanation for what Ophelia saw?  You'll just have to wait.


	16. Twist The Knife Deeper

Chapter Sixteen:  Twist The Knife Deeper

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Heyo, peeps.  Here's another chapter.

Auron:  *rubs head where he's been beaten by fangirls* Ow.

Amanda:  You deserve it.  Now, on to the reviewers!

**Arwen Undomiel:**  You frighten me, lol.  As for Auron being a good-fer-nothin' bastard, well…read on, sweets.

**Evrae Altana:**  Glad you like the twist.  *evil laugh*  Heh, as for who Ophelia ends up with….you'll have to wait and see.  I haven't really decided myself.  I thought about splitting the story here, and having two different endings…What do you think?

**Auron's Biggest Fan:  **You show him, there, sweetie.  He deserves what he gets, don't you think?  *nods*

**Ben:  ***huggles and kisses*  Thank you so much!  That so made my day!  You're the best!

**DreamShadow:  **Yeah, I know about the typo in chapter two.  I used to write from Son Amanda's perspective, who was my Dragonball Z original character, and I catch myself doing that a lot.  -_-*  Heh, I love possibilities, don't you?  As for the gang here in the real world….*rubs her hands together eagerly*  Oh, do I have evil, evil things planned for them.  And hurry up with that story!  I wanna read it if it has my three favorite FFX hotties in it!  *Auron and Braska and Jecht, OH MY!*

Amanda:  That's it this go around.

Auron:  Ow.

Amanda:  Heh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wakka woke on the couch, disoriented, at about seven that morning.  He was cold here, with no cover and the artificial cooling system of the house, and he stood, groping for the shirt he'd tossed off the night before and slipping it on.  Ophelia was nowhere to be seen, and Wakka hoped she hadn't gone back to bed next to Auron.  He really didn't want to walk up there and find Auron with his throat slit open or appendages missing.

With a yawn he headed up the stairs toward the room he was sharing with Tidus, stopping by Ophelia's cracked door.  It wouldn't hurt to have a peek, would it?  Surely she wasn't in there.  As silently as he could, Wakka eased the door open further and stuck his head in, nodding as he found Auron unscathed and alone.  For a moment, Wakka contemplated just slitting the older man's throat and being finished with it, but then shook his head at the gruesome thought.  That wasn't like him at all.  He closed the door once more and moved further down the hall, not really seeing anything.

"Watch it, Wakka."  The words were whispered, but they still carried a venomous sting, and Wakka looked down to see a sleep-mussed Lulu glaring up at him with her blood-red eyes.  "You're so clumsy."

Wakka scowled deeply.  "But I'm not a man-stealer, ya?"  He started to move around her, but she grabbed his arm, her nails biting into his flesh.

"What are you talking about?"  

Wakka's eyes narrowed further.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  He jerked his arm from her grasp, inwardly wincing as her nails left deep scratches in his bicep.  "What the hell's wrong with you, Lu?  You can't have Chappu, so what are you doing?  Decided you'd hurt someone else?"

It was Lulu who narrowed her eyes now.  "What I do is none of your concern."  

"The hell it isn't.  So, how long you been doin' it, ya?"  When Lulu turned to walk away, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him.  "Dammit, Lu, you better start talkin'."

Lulu tried to pull from his grasp, but failed, finally giving a deep sigh.  "Very well.  Come downstairs.  It won't do to wake the others."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Auron opened his eye and then squeezed it shut again, the guilt still heavy on his mind and heart.  How could he have let his guard down like that?  With an inward groan he sat up in bed and rubbed his face, letting his feet hit the floor with a thud.  How was he going to explain the happenstance to Ophelia, without her utterly losing all faith in him?

He dragged himself into standing and absently dressed, not noticing that one sock was different from the other, or that his shirt was buttoned wrong.  What did things like that matter now, anyway?  

Damn Lulu.  Damn her to the darkest pits of hell.  Auron felt his stomach churn again with the guilt and had to steady himself against the dresser.  This was her fault, dammit.  He'd done nothing but offer her civil conversation.  He hadn't dreamed that she would come on to him like that.  After all, even whores shied from him, with his monstrous scar that only Ophelia knew the true extent of.  He sighed and opened the bedroom door, his pace slow and unsteady.  He didn't want to face any of them just yet, but it had to be done.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wakka waited in silence until everyone had gone about their business, finally cornering Auron in the kitchen.  The older man sat on a stool at the bar, his face in his hands, his gaze focused on nothing and everything all at once.  Wakka, after a long moment of indecision, cleared his throat, and the older guardian jerked to life.

"Uh, Sir Auron?"  Wakka approached cautiously, wondering if Lulu's fantastical tale could possibly be true.

Auron nodded but said nothing, his gaze leveled narrowly on the young blitzer.  Wakka swallowed nervously, not really wanting to start a fight and draw attention to the situation, as it would cause a mess of turmoil and guardians charging out in a search and rescue party…Ophelia would just become angrier.

"Uh, well, you see, Sir Auron, uh…"  Wakka trialed off, his gaze focused outside of the window.

"Get on with it, Wakka."  

"Ophelia's missing."  Wakka finally turned his gaze to the older man, and made a helpless gesture with his hands.  "I-uh-well, she's been missing since last night."

"What?"  Auron was on his feet in a flash and halfway out the door before Wakka caught him.  "Dammit, Wakka, now is not the time to be indecisive."

"I'm not!"  Wakka gave Auron a venomous glare, his temper having finally snapped.  "She saw.  She saw and then she waited till I fell asleep and left."

"She…..saw?"  Plain flashed across Auron's face before it was quickly covered by that expressionless mask he most often wore.  He turned the scarred side of his face to Wakka and straighted, clearing his throat.  "I see."

"So, is what Lulu said true?  Was that really the only time she's done that?"  At Auron's nod, Wakka shook his head.  "How could you let her do that, ya?  I mean, it's no secret about you and Ophelia."  Wakka's voice was thick with bitterness, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Indeed."

Wakka felt his frustration mount, and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his new jeans (a/n.  Wakka + Tight Jeans = Yum Yum) to keep from striking Auron.  "Dammit, why can't you act like you have feelings for once?  It makes me sick to my stomach to think about Ophelia wasting her time on a bastard like you."

Auron turned to face the younger man, for once his expression unguarded.  Wakka had never seen such sorrow and betrayal in another's face, and he almost gasped.  Auron looked as though he'd aged another ten years over the last five minutes, and his good eye was clouded with pain.  "For once, we agree."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ten o' clock.  Why did that seem to be a good time to return?  Ophelia pulled into the driveway and left the suv running, the lights glaring off of the garage door.  How would she do this?  How would she face the man that had betrayed her heart so blatantly and so callously?  With a sigh she cut off the lights and shut off the engine, grabbing her stuff from the passenger seat and stuck the half-done cigarette between her lips.  She'd quit smoking a year ago, and was convinced she'd kicked the habit for good, but this….This had been too much.

The cool night air caressed her skin as she made her way up the walk and to the front door, but it offered no comfort to her battered heart.  She quickly unlocked the door and entered the foyer, letting the front door slam shut behind her.

Many rapid sets of footsteps became audible from the direction of the living room, and the others charged into the foyer, only to receive a careless wave, their shoulders jostled as Ophelia moved through them, not caring who she might piss off.

The living room was lit only by the tv, which was just as well.  Bright lights would give away the fact that she had spent the last nineteen hours crying her eyes out.  Dragging an ashtray out of a drawer in the entertainment center, she sat down on the couch and placed the small crystal plate on the coffee table before her, tipping ashes into its pristine middle.

"Where the hell have you been?"  Auron's voice was cold, and Ophelia raised her eyes to his, amazed that she could do so, her face carefully blank.  

"Out."

Auron's scowl deepened and he shifted his weight to one foot.  "That is not an answer."

"And you," Ophelia shot back softly, though her voice was a cold as steel, "are not my father.  I don't have to answer to you, or anyone else, for that matter."  Her icy gaze swept the others, lingering a moment longer on Lulu.

"Ophelia?"  Wakka stepped forward, his gait uncertain, and Ophelia felt a stab of remorse.  He was the last one who needed to be treated badly, as he was the only one who knew why she was behaving this way.  "Can I talk to you, ya?"

With a sigh and a nod, Ophelia ground out her cigarette and beckoned Wakka to follow her up the stairs.  When they had reached her room, she shut the door behind them and let the ice princess façade melt.

"What is it, Wakka?"  Her voice was soft and weary, and she gratefully leaned against Wakka when he pulled her to him.  

"I talked to both of them today.  They know you saw."  Ophelia stiffened in his arms, but he held her tight.  "I know what really happened, and I think you might want to hear it before you go and kill them, ya?"  Ophelia nodded against his chest and he continued.  "He hasn't been cheating on you, ya?  Lulu came onto him last night.  She said that when she kissed him, he pushed her away and nearly slapped her."

Ophelia's head jerked up and she looked ready to protest, but Wakka pressed a finger against her lips.  "Listen, okay?"  She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her temple.  "He told the same story.  I believe him, even if I didn't believe Lulu.  He don't lie, you know that.  No matter how bad it is, he never lies."

"So….."  Ophelia's voice was rough with unshed tears, and she bit her bottom lip.

"He's not being unfaithful."  Wakka's voice held a sardonic note, and the truth finally occurred to Ophelia.  Wakka…liked her?  "Go talk to him, ya?  It's the best thing you can do right now."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of chapter sixteen.

Amanda:  Mwahahahahahaha!  Lulu's a slut!  Or is she?  Chapter Seventeen soon.


	17. Black Mage Showdown

Chapter Seventeen:  Black Mage Showdown

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda: Hey oh.  Sorry it took so long for the last chapter.  FF.Net was acting all weird and wouldn't upload it.  I've had it written for a while.

Auron: *cough*slack ass*cough*

Amanda:  *knocks Auron unconscious with Ophelia's staff*  Anyway, on to the reviewers.

**Seven:**  Heh.  Of course it was a cliff-hanger.  What'd you expect?  XD

**Squiffie****:  One of the many to twack Auron.  The poor guy has a lump the size of Sin on his head, and let me tell ya, it ain't pretty.**

**dama-de-tinieblas****:  Thanks a lot!  It's nice to know people are enjoying the story.**

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  Yes, I've been thinking on the Wakka angle.  It would make for an interesting twist, wouldn't it?  Hmm…  Sorry about the dentist.  *wince*  I hate going, personally.  And you're right…Auron is deserving of what he got.  ^-^**

**Strider566:**  LOL I think everyone's hoping for a reasonable explaination for the Au/Lu scene.  Personally, I hate AuLu's and Aurikkus……They're just…..*shudder*  Anyway, thanks for the wonderful compliment for the feel of Spira.  That made my day.

**Era Yachi:  **Auron mush is wonderful, and I must admit I'm guilty for reading it over and over and over…  Seems as though everyone loved the thing with the tv…I was pretty funny.  I was worried about the poor moogle doll.  And for the record…I may not have reviewed it (I forget to, shame on me) but I've been reading your Aurikku story religiously for a while now.  I don't like Aurikku's…but…*shrug*  Good job.

Amanda:  I think that's everyone.

Auron:  I deserved this!?!  *points at the lump on his head and pokes it accidentally*  Ow!

Amanda:  Heh.  Auron's got great comedic value, you know?  Anyway, on to the story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia knew that Wakka was right, that she should talk to Auron first off, but there was some business to clear up with a certain black mage, and Ophelia was more than willing to get it over with first.  She jogged down the stairs, ignoring a few questioning looks, shaking her head when Rikku ran up, the dismantled toaster in her hand.  Rikku gave her a pouting look before stomping off to the kitchen, her back straight.  Ophelia moved onward to the living room, her gaze finally settling on her target, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists at her sides.  Finally, she found her voice, and when she spoke, it sounded as cold and metallic, and full of acid.

"Lulu, a word with you."  The black mage glanced up, her brows raised in surprise.  She threw a glance at the others, obviously hesitating.  "Now."

Lulu rose imperiously from the couch, her moogle doll clutched to her breast.  _At least she realizes she needs to arm herself,_ Ophelia thought darkly.  She pushed past Kimahri, who'd moved in front of the sliding glass door, grabbing her staff as she disappeared into the darkness.  The night embraced her, and she knew that what she was doing was very dangerous, and very stupid.  Lulu was by far the more experienced of the two, and this could end badly.  But that rational part of Ophelia's brain was being drowned out by the vindictive voice shouting at the top of its lungs, and Ophelia found she preferred it's way of handling this.

The others followed as Lulu made her way across the damp lawn, and the taller women stopped ten feet from Ophelia, her head high, her back stiff.  The others shifted their gazes to the smaller women, who looked utterly relaxed and not the slightest bit worried.  If anything she looked extremely bored, as though a black mage duel were not about to take place.  They were jostled as Auron pushed to the front ranks, his face plainly lined with worry.  His good eye was leveled on Ophelia, and Tidus, standing next to him, was surprised to see that he was chewing his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"So,"  Ophelia began, and though her voice was still soft and feminine the way it had always been, something about it showed that it was not quite her own.  "Explain yourself."

Lulu realized that these words were not Ophelia's, and forced herself not to stumble back.  Showing fear was not an option.  "I shall not," she said acidly, "not until I can see my inquisitor."  

Ophelia raised and brow.  "Very well."  She began a summoning, yet it was new and foreign, and as a whole the others realized it was her new Aeon.  What had she said?  They had souls.  More so than any other fayth, and this one was showing what that statement meant.

The summoning dance ended, and instead of showy fireworks like most Aeons used to announce their entrance, this one walked silently out of the darkness, nearly gliding across the wet grass.  His face was young and thin, and, both Auron and Tidus realized as a shock, could have passed as Auron's twin ten years ago.  His long dark hair was tied back tightly, and russet eyes cast a cold look around the semi-circle that had formed.  He stopped next to Ophelia, his summoner, and leveled his piercing gaze on Lulu, and she began to visibly tremble.

"Pity we couldn't have done this the easy way."  The voice was smooth and masculine, with an edge like a blade.  He gestured at the others, his attitude a bit mocking.  "Oh!  We have an audience!  How wonderful."

"That's enough, Othello,"  Ophelia muttered.  "Get on with whatever it is you want to do."

"Of course, Lady.  Forgive me."  He sketched a small bow and turned back to Lulu, his face now set in hard lines.  "You, woman.  Why have you caused discord and betrayal among the party you travel in?"

Lulu looked affronted, and blinked a few times before answering.  "Discord."

"Aye, woman, discord.  You have torn apart the basic element that will keep you alive during the battle with Sin.  Trust."  Othello crossed his arms, his brows lowering.  "What say you to these charges?"

"Excuse me?"  Lulu's own back was up now, and her face had gone from elegant to hideous in her anger.  "I do not have to stand here and be insulted by a being that is supposed to have no will of it's own-"

"Answer me, you pathetic mortal woman!  What say you to the charges?"  Othello's voice was pure steel, and Lulu felt the answer being dragged out of her mouth.

"G-guilty!"  It came out on a pained cry, and the black mage slumped over, the arm not clutching the doll wrapped around her midriff.  Ophelia felt her body go stiff with shock.  What was Othello doing to her?  She dared a quick glance at the others, seeing her own expression reflected in six other faces.  Kimahri watched it all passively, just as he'd always done unless his summoner was being injured, and Auron had turned away, not in anger, but to hide the fact that he thought Lulu was getting no less than she deserved, even if it was from an aeon who's very face made him want to rip it from the skull it resided on.

"Damn you,"  Lulu coughed a mouthful of blood and spat it out.  "Damn you, you freakish demon.  Go back to hell where you belong!"

"Then explain why you have caused discord!"

"For the good of the group!"  Silence greeted these words, and Ophelia felt her eyes narrow in anger.  Auron glanced back in shock over his shoulder before his own brows drew together.  "Summoner and guardian should not be allowed to form such a bond!  It only makes the time of the Final Summoning that much more difficult!  He knows that, yet he lets his guard down every time the girl is weak with emotion!"

Auron whirled around so fast he nearly knocked Tidus over.  "And what did I tell you?  What did I say to you in the Macalanian forest, Lulu?  Didn't I tell you to mind your own damn business?!?  Is this your way of 'helping'?  For holiness' sake, I suggest you give it up, for you have done nothing but cause unnecessary hurt."  His one eye was narrowed dangerously, his breath coming harshly, Auron turned on his heel and strode angrily back inside the house.  His heavy footsteps could be heard as he moved up the stairs, and Ophelia winced when she heard her door slam shut with what sounded like enough force to tear it from its hinges.

With a sigh, Ophelia waved her staff toward Othello, and he sent her a sour look before he faded with the night.  She turned back to Lulu, her eyes narrowed to nearly slits.  "If you ever, EVER try a stunt like that again, you had better hope I'm not in possession of the Summon of Punishment.  Do I make myself clear?"  Ophelia left the yard and entered the house herself, leaving the others to stare after her, confusion, fear, and, for Yuna and Rikku, sympathy lining their faces.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Auron glanced up when the door opened and braced himself when Ophelia peeked around the corner, looking uncertain.

"Uh, mind if I come in?"

Auron made a half-hearted dismissive gesture and kept his gaze firmly on the carpet and she entered and shut the door behind her.  She sat next to him on the bed and he forced himself to stay put, his skin prickling with apprehension.

"Well, uh, I guess I , uh-"  She paused and he could almost see her making that nervous gesture with her hands that had become so familiar, and so loved.  "I owe you one huge,  giant apology."  The words came out in a rush, and he felt her holding her breath, awaiting an answer.

Auron took a deep breath, weighing each word in his mind carefully before speaking, for once in his very limited experience realizing that this was a very crucial moment.  "I cannot see as how you owe me your apology," he began slowly, still looking at the floor.  "You have done nothing wrong.  It is I who should apologize to you.  I should have told you Lulu disapproved of, of…"  He trailed off and shook his head as if clearing a horrid thought.

"How?"  Ophelia was surprised when she took one of his hands in hers, stopping his nervous fidgeting.  "How did she-"  She stopped, and Auron knew her eyes had filled with tears.

"Out of the blue."  He tighted his grip on her hand and was relieved when she didn't resist, but squeezed back.

"She does seem like the type, doesn't she?"  She gave Auron a small, tentative smile at his confused look and shook her head.  "She looks like a bitch.  I hoped she wasn't, but, well…"

Auron actually felt a smile pull at his mouth, and his stomach untwisted from its tight knot.  "Yes, I believe that's an accurate term.  Also, I believe she's more than a little jealous."

Ophelia's eyes widened.  "Of me?"  Her brows pulled together in a confused frown, and Auron found he couldn't fight the smile.  "Why in hell would she be jealous of me?"

"Wakka fancies himself a little in love with you.  This turn of events does not at all please our mighty black mage."  The last was said in a mock reverent voice, and a watery giggle broke through Ophelia's tears. 

"I realized that tonight.  Kinda makes me feel bad to know that."  She sighed and looked back up at him, and he used his free hand (she was squeezing the other into numbness) to wipe away her tears. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So…..is everything cool now between Auron and Ophelia?  Hmm..I don't know.  You'll have to wait and see.

Chapter Eighteen (gawd, is it really that far already?) up soon.


	18. Whisper

Chapter Eighteen:  Whisper

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Whoodle do!

Auron:  *sigh*  She seems to be out of it so I will be doing the commentary alone.

Tidus:  Oh, no you won't, old man.

Auron:  Dammit…on with the reviewers.

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  I'm not saying Lulu is a bad person, but what she did to "help the group" was wrong.  What is between Ophelia and myself should stay there.**

**Evrae**** Altana:**  I believe the head doctors of this world would call me "bi-polar".  I try to be a somewhat…pleasant person, but it's not always easy.  Anyway…even I have no idea what the next summon will be like.  I do know, however, that the new Aeon appearing as my younger self was not funny.

**Era Yachi:**  Rikku and myself?  Personally, I think the age difference between Ophelia and myself is stretching it, and I don't want to think of what Cid would do to me if there was anything between myself and that annoying Al Bhed child.  I truly hope, my Lady, that I did not frighten you with my outburst.  My temper is not what you would call "even".  And yes, I believe you are the only one who likes Othello's attitude.  *sour look*

**Fionghuala****:  *blush* Uh…..hi.  Um…..glad, uh, you liked the, uh, last chapter.  *blush***

Auron:  *ahem*

Tidus: *horrified look*  People find YOU attractive???  What about me?

Auron:  You're still wet behind the ears.  On to the chapter.

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

-**Whisper, by Evanescence**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She gazed up at her lover's face through the darkness, her body lax and limp from exertion.  His body still pressed her down into the mattress, but it was a delicious crush, and she hoped he would move just yet.  One finger came up to trace his generous mouth, which turned up at the corners in a smile before he bent and pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.  The room was silent but for their breathing, as there was nothing left to say that their bodies had not made known, that their souls had not expressed.

He moved the bulk of his weight from her and pulled her to him, his hard warm body curving around hers protectively.  He heard her sigh and nuzzled her neck, feeling her turn and face him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"Auron?"  He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, and Ophelia smiled.  "I love you."  

"Hmm."  That was followed by a soft snore, and Ophelia only rolled her eyes and threw a leg over his hip, her body finally becoming still in the lure of sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Ophelia awoke to the sound of many people tramping up and down the stairs, their voices all together too loud for her taste.  She yawned and stretched, wincing at the slight soreness between her thighs.  

Auron slept peacefully next to her, his impossibly long lashes fanned against the darkly tanned skin of his cheek, his mouth soft and innocent in sleep.  He looked years younger like this, with his guard down, his brows loosened from their perpetual frown.  One arm was tossed over his head, the other loosely curled on the bed, and Ophelia smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.  He snorted and his one eye opened, still clouded with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she teased lightly, tucking the sheet around her more tightly.  Being with him in the dark had been one thing, but now the room was bright with sunlight, and she found that she was more than a little self-conscious.

"Whassa time?"  His voice was scratchy and slurred, and Ophelia giggled to herself.  No question, she loved this man.

"Does it matter?" she asked, leaning up to see her alarm clock over his shoulder.  She rolled her eyes at the little red digits that read 10:45 and flopped back down, burrowing deeper into the covers.  "I'm not getting up."

"Yes," Auron said on a yawn, "you are."  He stood and stretched, and Ophelia blushed and turned away.  Nope, definitely not comfortable with the sight of him standing there naked as a jaybird in her bedroom, looking as he always did, nonchalant as though he were covered by his heavy red jacket.  She squealed when he lifted her from the bed and set her on her feet.  She still had the covers of the bed wrapped tight around her, and Auron chuckled deep in his throat and shook her head before turning away and dressing.  She stood there the entire time he dressed, her back to him, still clutching the sheets tightly.  

"Done?"

"I think I can take a hint."  Auron sent her a wry little smile and tousled her already impossibly tangled hair on the way out.  "Make it snappy, woman."

As he left the room, Ophelia stuck her tongue out at him and then rushed around her room, throwing on clothes, finally catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  Jesus, she looked like hell.  Her hair stuck up in every direction, which was amazing because her hair was so long, and there was no mistaking little bite marks marring the junction of her shoulder and throat.  Looked like it was time to pull out the concealer.  She giggled at that thought, one she never thought that she would have.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ten minutes later, Ophelia was curled up on the couch, watching the local channel for the news.  So far, it had been a whole hell of a lot of boring shit, in her opinion, though everyone else looked awed at the things that flashed before him.  She'd nearly given up on anything interesting when an advertisement for the local arts and crafts festival came on, relaying the fact that the celebration was, in fact, going on right now.

"Right on!"  Ophelia jumped up and ran around looking for her flip flops, earning puzzled  looks from all but Lulu, who had kept her gaze on the floor and her mouth shut.  Finally finding her shoes, Ophelia slid them on and ran back to the living room, her body language as animated as Rikku's.

"Okay, shoes on, people, you too, Kimahri.  We're headed to the Love Affair!"

Auron nearly chocked on his coffee.  "L-love affair?"

Ophelia sent him a significant look.  "Yes, dum dum.  It's a festival, sort of.  I haven't been in the last few years 'cause of this and that, but it'll take all the armies in hell to keep me from going this time."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of Chapter Eighteen.

Amanda:  Wheeeeeeeeeeee!

Auron:  *sigh*  That was short.


	19. UmI can't remember

Chapter Nineteen:  The Love Affair…With Disaster

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Sorry it's taken so long, guys, I've been uber busy with work and stuff, not to mention a hellacious case of writer's block.

Auron:   *cough*slackass*cough*

Amanda: Shush you.  On to the lovely reviewers.

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  Hmm.  You're an odd one, did you know that.  :D  Anyway, as for Ophelia getting pregnant….I don't know.  You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Era Yachi:**  Sorry, but Ophelia owns Ophelia's booty.  One day I'll make a graphic and post it on one of my sites.  And I don't keep him in a cage, I keep him in my closet.  *evil grin*

**Evrae**** Altana:**  Hmm…I'm working on the length thing.  -_-*

**kujas**** girl:  After translating your internet "slang" in the review,  I was very flattered.  Thank you.  But next time, skip the kewl shortcuts, okay?  I'm not an elite.**

**TheBlackRaveness****:  Aww, thankies so much!  I hope you didn't waste too much time on this meaningless piece of trash, however.  And I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes nakkie aurie.**

Okies, here's the deal.  Someone's building a **fanlisting for this story!  Talk about flattery, ne?  When it's finished I'll post the url so everyone can go join!  Okay, on to…..stuff.**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They must have looked like a mob coming over the hill, Ophelia reflected.  After all, after Auron's "bad feeling" they had opted for their traveling clothes, not to mention weapons and packs were very visible.  She sighed and moved to the head of the group, determined not to let her role as a summoner weigh her down during the festival.

They moved through the throngs of people milling about every area of the public park, earning odd glances from people on all sides.  Ophelia only smiled wider and kept moving, determined to see and do everything.  

Finally, they reached the main attraction, the arts and crafts show.  This was Ophelia's favorite part, and most of the time she was one of the people displaying her wares for sale.  Not this year, however.  She moved from booth to booth, both Auron and Kimahri close around her, guarding her from anything that looked suspicious.  It was starting to get annoying, actually.  After all, what could possibly happen here?  It wasn't like there were any fiends in her world.

She moved on, finally losing the others in a large crowd of people and making her way to the food area.  The smell of funnel cake was just too much to resist.  She quickly bought one and managed to find a somewhat people-free area to sit and eat it, not looking up until a scream came from nearby, followed by lots of nervous laughter.  She gathered up her plate, cup, and staff and made her way in the direction of the scream, eyes narrowed.  She pushed through the crush of people, catching comments like, "Is this for real?" and "This must be part of this year's show."  She felt a prickle at the base of her neck and pushed her way faster through people, nearly knocking some of them down.

She felt herself caught around the arm and resisted the urge to swing her staff at the touchy person in the crowd, whirling quickly on them, her eyes narrowed darkly.  She was greeted by Marissa's heavily made-up face, who immediately gave Ophelia a once over.  

"Figures.  I knew you'd be part of the stage show.  Someone said there was a perfect reconstruction of a Final Fantasy X fiend up there, one of the tough ones."  Ophelia's eyes widened and she pulled free, finally breaking free of the crowd, coming face to face with a large behemoth.  She swallowed heavily, looking around for the others, cursing as she realized that they hadn't located her yet.  She glanced back up at the behemoth, who had finally noticed her, his beady eyes locked on her.  She took a deep breath and turned partially away from it, directing her voice to the crowd.

"Get out of here!"  She waved at them angrily.  "Go!  Do you all want to die?  I can't kill the thing!"  When no one moved, still watching in fascination as though this were a show, she let out an exasperated growl, swinging her staff at the first row.  "Run, you damn idiots!"

"Get on with it!"  someone called from the middle of the crowd, and then yelped as lightning struck close to where he was standing.  Ophelia turned back to the behemoth, which still watched her intently, murder in his black eyes.  She let out a deep breath and held her staff over her head, bringing it down in a slashing fashion, feeling the wind pick up around her.  The people in the crowd felt it as well, and some backed away as she swung her staff in complicated circles over her head before holding it's pole level with her chest.  The ground beneath her feet buckled and rolled, but she found she had no problem retaining her balance, and ignored the screams of the crowd as the ground caved in beneath her and she fell below the surface, only to reappear on Diablo's shoulder.  He set her down gently and motioned for her to get back, which she did, feeling the crowd back away even further.

The behemoth roared in anger at the bigger Diablo, and the large demon-like summon only smirked and crossed his arms in defiance, raising a single claw as he cast Flare.  The behemoth roared again in pain before rushing Diablo, slashing the Aeon's forearm with its huge claws.  Diablo gave a grimace of pain but quickly straightened, slugging the behemoth a good one across the jaw.  The fiend fell back and shook its head before rising again and  charging Diablo again, this time its teeth finding the flesh of the Aeon's neck.  Diablo gave a bellowing roar of rage and pain and shook the behemoth off before bracing his legs in the soft earth, his claws digging deeply, his arms raised above his head.  

_This must be his overdrive,_ Ophelia thought faintly, noticing the massive amount of blood pouring from her summon.  She quickly cast a curing spell on the demon, relieved as the wounds began to seal once more before he brought his arms down, and both he and the behemoth were sucked into the ground.  Ophelia gasped but stayed where she was, knowing that they could be back at any moment, and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of the battle.  The ground was shaking and trembling with the force of whatever was happening and finally the behemoth dropped from the sky, hitting the earth hard.  Diablo landed once more next to her, his flaming eye sockets brighter than every.  Yet the behemoth still lived.  Diablo began to rush it again, but a blur of black and red beat him to it, and there was a sickening squish and crunch before the behemoth gave a feeble death cry and disappeared into a flurry of pyreflies.  Auron straightened and swung his blood-stained katana over his shoulder before moving to where Diablo panted from exertion, his huge shoulders shaking.

"You have protected her well.  You deserve rest.  Ophelia, dismiss him so that he may recooperate."  Ophelia gawked a moment at her guardian before raising her staff once more and dismissing the summon, and he leapt into the air, far out of eyeshot.  Ophelia felt a shaky sigh escape her, glad when Auron place a supporting arm around her waist.  He might not have known it, but he was the only think keeping her standing.  

"We go."  He guided her through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea, wide-eyed faces turning to watch them go.

"That was real, dude!"  Ophelia almost smiled.  Yes, it was real…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'll give you credit, Auron.  I won't ever laugh at your 'bad feelings' ever again.  Ophelia gazed into the campfire, actually glad to be back in Spira.  It had become much more of a home to her than her other ever had been.  Auron chuckled but said nothing, and she leaned against him, ignoring the wink she saw pass between Rikku and Tidus, and the knowing smile curving Yuna's lips.  

"You know," she said finally, breaking the silence that had stretched on for nearly five minutes, "I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to be home."  

Wakka frowned and stood, cracking his neck.  "I'm taking first watch, ya?"  He turned and moved out of the circle of firelight before anyone could protest, and Ophelia's expression turned thoughtful.  Auron must have noticed, because he sighed and shifted against her, his free hand going for his jug.

"He's jealous, you know," he said softly, taking a quick swallow.  "If looks could kill, and if I were alive…." He trailed off, a hint of amusement in his voice.  Ophelia sat up straight and gave Auron a serious frown.

"I kinda feel bad for him.  After all, it's not his fault."

"No, it's not.  But then, he should know when advancements are proper and when one should just bow out and acknowledge being defeated."  Auron's tone was smug, and Ophelia raised a brow in an eerily Braska-like fashion, or so it seemed to Auron.

"Mighty sure of yourself, I see," she said lightly, rising to her feet.  "Well, Captain Confident, I'm going to bed."  She turned and made her way through the dark to the bedroll she now exclusively shared with Auron and made quick work of getting undressed and lay down, pulling his jacket over her, her eyes shutting of their own accord.  She giggled silently to herself when, after only a few moments, she felt Auron slide in next to her, an arm snaking around her waist.  You could set a watch by him.  She felt his lips brush her temple and settled back against him, letting herself drift off to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They reached the trading post at midday, and Ophelia made it a point to spend her tiny amount of gil on some new armor.  What she had just wasn't cutting it, but now, not only was it functionable, it was also very pretty.  It was a bracelet of alternating blue and green beads with a chocobo feather hanging from a small strand of smaller, silver beads.  It was also supposed to contain fire, ice, thunder, and water wards, and that certainly made her feel better.  She glanced up from where she had been admiring the jewelry, noticing Auron haggling with the trading post owner, a pretty Al Bhed woman.  She laughed heartily at the thought of him trying to get a sword better than his for half the price of the katana.  He needed to talk to O'aka for that.

She wandered around the small enclosed area, stopping when she saw Tidus petting a chocobo, who vocally appreciated the thin blonde's attentions.  She moved next to him and looked up at the tall, golden bird and then giggled.  Tidus turned and gave her a confused look, obviously waiting for her to explain.

"You look like a human chocobo!  They're blue-eyed blondes, too!"  Tidus's face split in a grin as well, and he put a hand behind his head.  

"Heh.  Guess I do!"  He patted the chocobo's beak one last time, and the bird squealed and nudged his back as he began to walk away.  "Guess he likes me."

Yuna came over, clutching her new staff, her eyes wide with excitement as she gazed at the chocobo.  "Sir Auron says we can rent a few for the journey across the Calm Lands."  She reached up and scratched the chocobo's neck.  "You haven't ridden one yet, have you?"

Ophelia shook her head.  "No.  I remember the time we tried to convince Papa to get us one.  We tried to every dirty trick in the daughter's handbook."  She smiled at the memory and caught sight of Yuna's shocked expression.  "What?"

"You have your memory back?"  Ophelia nodded and Yuna quickly embraced her.  "Thank Yevon.  I was worried it would never come back."

"It's been back a while now.  There just hasn't been time to talk about it."  She looked over and saw the others coming toward them, leading four chocobos.  

"From now until we reach Mount Gagazet, we ride."  Auron's voice one again carried the ring of authority, but Ophelia only rolled her eyes.  "Mount up."

He grabbed Ophelia around the waist, and before she could react, she was sitting side-saddle on the giant bird, Auron behind her.  He waited while the others climbed up, and Ophelia realized she felt sorry for the poor animal carrying Rikku and Kimahri.  Kimahri looked more nervous to be astride the bird than she knew she herself did, and had to surpress a giggle.  Once everyone was mounted, Auron spurred the bird behind the wings, and Ophelia realized something very important.  Chocobo rides were extremely bumpy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They stood at the cavern's interest as Ophelia consulted the strategy guide she had had the foresight to stuff in Auron's pack before they had left her world, her brow furrowed.  

"Okay, this is the cavern of the stolen fayth.  Now, all we have to do is get in there and pray to the thing.  Actually, I hope you guys brought your life savings, 'cause we have to pay this one."

"What?!?'  Tidus looked downright offended and Ophelia laughed.

"Sorry, but this guy has to be paid for his services, even when he's agreed to become a summon."

"What a rip-off," Tidus muttered as they entered the dark and gloomy interior of the cavern.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  There ya go!

Auron:  Captain Confident????

Amanda:  Um hmm.  Chapter 20 coming soon!


	20. The Sisters Of Atonement

Chapter Twenty:  The Sisters Of Atonement

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Heyo!

Auron:  *half-naked and disheveled, smoking a cigarette*  Word.

Amanda:  o.O  Um, didn't I tell you to put on clothes before we left the bedroom?

Auron:  Word.

Amanda:  *sigh*  On to the reviewers.  The whole three.  :P

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  Sorry it was a wee bit rushed.  Had to get them back to Spira, you know?  As for Auron stripping…Can I come watch, too?**

**TheBlackRaveness****:  Heh.  All shall be explained in time.  Aurrie Pah, huh?  Wait till I make Ophelia use HER pet name for Auron.  *evil grin*  Nah, just kidding.**

**Lenneth**** Valkyrie:  To answer your question, Auron choked on his coffee because would you want your sex life broadcast all over?  "Love affair" is exactly what he and Ophelia are having, and I'm sure Auron would rather keep the detail of their relationship between just them.  Especially after what Lulu tried to pull.  **

Amanda:  Okay, that's all my reviewers this time.  Hopefully, another long wait like that won't happen again.  Enjoy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thanks to Ophelia's strategy guide, the small group of travelers made it through the cave with little difficulty, with the exception of running into the unsent guardian that Lulu nearly fainted at the sight of.  That battle was hardly remarkable, and no one even thought about it after it was over.  

But now they had reached the anteroom of the chamber of the fayth.  This time, there was only one door, and Ophelia cursed under her breath as she realized that she would have to wait with the others while Ophelia negotiated with Yojimbo.  Of course, that did mean she had more time just to be with Auron, and that wasn't so bad at all.

Ophelia watched as Yuna made her way to the door at the top of the stairs, waiting for the heavy door to lift.  One minute turned to two, which quickly turned to five.  Finally, Yuna turned back to the others, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't understand.  The door won't open.  Has the fayth been stolen once more?"  The others looked at one another and shrugged, and Tidus rose from where he'd been sitting on the floor, stretching.  

"Guess so.  Let's get moving then."

"Wait."  Everyone turned to Auron, who eyed the door for a long moment before speaking again.  "Ophelia, go up there with Yuna."

"What?  Why?"  Ophelia sounded more than a little put out at being forced to go negotiate with a summon rather than stay with him.  Auron sighed and shook his head, his expression hidden, as usual.

"It's a feeling I have."

At that, Ophelia gave him a dirty look and moved up the stairs, stopping when she'd reached her sister.  As if on command, the door slid upwards and everyone gasped, with the exception of Auron.

"Um, guess we'd better go on in."  Ophelia entered the darkened hall, Yuna close behind.  The heavy door slid shut once more behind them, leaving them with the fayth, who eyed them a moment before giving them a short bow.

"You have come to request my services, I see, Ladies Summoner.  Greetings.  I am known now as Yojimbo, bodyguard to the Mage of Judgement.  I have been hidden all these years, awaiting your arrival."

"Excuse me?"  Ophelia moved closer and sat cross-legged on the floor before the fayth and his statue.  "You're to guard me?  Little old me?  I thought you were Yuna's summon."  Yuna came and sat beside her, and they exchanged a look.

"Yes.  I am not your Aeon, Lady Ophelia, but your sisters.  One is to guard, while the other is to fight.  I will help with that.  For too long we fayths have waited for the Sisters Of Atonement, and to see you alive, well, and in your correct places…"  Yojimbo trailed off, looking from Yuna to Ophelia.  "It eases our souls, my Ladies."

"The…Sisters Of Atonement?  Us?"  Yuna gazed at Yojimbo with wide eyes.  "We are the fulfillment of the prophesy?"

"Wait!  Don't tell me that we're both this whachamacalit."  Ophelia crossed her arms, looking skeptical.  "I mean, I've already been told I'm the Mage of Judgement, now you want to tell me I'm this other thing, too?"

Yojimbo chuckled.  "Yes, Lady.  And it is good to see you."

"I guess…I guess now we should negotiate your payment."  Yuna stood and pulled out the satchel that contained every bit of gil  the party had.  "It's not much, but we need your help."

"That is not necessary, Lady."  Yojimbo held up a transparent hand, shaking his head.  "Payment has already been received."

"Huh?"  Before Ophelia could say anything further, Yojimbo joined with Yuna, leaving the younger woman shaken and pale.  "Yeah, I know that feeling," she muttered, helping Yuna rise to her feet.  "C'mon, let's get out of here, before they try to call us something else.  All this responsibility's getting to me."

That earned a weak smile from Yuna, who nodded, and they both exited the chamber, Yuna supported by Ophelia.  The others turned and watched them slowly descend the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, Kimahri came and took Yuna, while Ophelia slumped against a pillar.

"What a trip."

Yuna nodded and then looked up at Auron.  "Sir Auron, I have a request."   When Auron nodded she took in a deep breath and stood straight.  "I wish to become Ophelia's guardian, with your permission."

The others looked back and forth at each other, confused, but Auron only hid a smile behind his collar.  "If you are certain."

"I am."  Yuna turned to the others, her balance still a little off, but her will was like steel.  "I am henceforth the Mage of Testimony, and guard to the Mage of Judgement.  I swear before you all that I will give my life so that she may continue the pure fight against Sin."

"Wait wait wait."  Wakka shook his head, obviously baffled.  "You trying to tell us that the prophesy is true?  That you two are the Sisters of Atonement?"

Yuna held up the sack of gil and rattled it.  "If Yojimbo's giving his services for free is any proof, then you now have it."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They camped before the trail up Mount Gagazet, where the cold wind blew from high above.  Ophelia was huddled next to the campfire along with Rikku and Tidus, attempting to get warm.  It wasn't working.  The fire, conjured from magic, did not go out, but it didn't put out much heat, either.  Ophelia found herself really wishing that she had bought those warmer clothes in Macalania when she'd had the chance, but of course, she reminded herself once again, she'd gotten mad at Auron and stomped out.

Something soft and thick fell into her lap and she picked it up, realizing it was warmer clothes.  She looked up and caught Auron's smirk before he turned and walked away to the other side of the fire, sitting on a log.  She only shook her head and stepped into Yuna and Lulu's tent, quickly shedding the thin garments she was wearing and quickly pulling on the thicker, warmer ones.

It was obvious Auron was looking for function and style, and though she was a bit scandalized that the clothing was a little tight, she shook her head, holding in a giggle.  Even legendary guardians needed eyecandy, too, she supposed.

She stepped back out of the tent, happy when she realized that the wind didn't cut through her half as bad, and secretly preening under the appraising looks she received from the males, especially Auron.  She sashayed over to Auron and sat daintily on the log next to him, obviously fishing for a compliment.  Auron slid her a glance, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, but he said nothing and slid an arm around her, pulling her closer.  She huffed but snuggled down anyway, the pull of his body heat too strong.  

Auron leaned closer and brushed his lips over her brow, and she sighed.  Then a horrible thought struck her.  They were at Mount Gagazet, which meant that they were close to Zanarkand.  And when they reached Zanarkand, she and Yuna would fight Sin and then Auron would…She felt tears sting her eyes and hid her face in the folds of his jacket, not wanting him to see her crying.  

He reached down and tipped her face upward, and she bit her lip when his brow creased in a frown.  "Something is troubling you."

She nodded and sniffled, avoiding his gaze.  "It's not important, promise."

"You're a poor liar."

Ophelia flinched.  "Yeah, well, it's nothing."  She started to rise and move to the other side of the fire, but he held her against him.

"Tell me."

She sighed and looked away.  "You'll only get angry."

"Of course I won't.  You know that."  He traced her lips with his thumb, and tears filled her eyes once more.  

"I just thought that the more we travel, the closer we get to Zanarkand.  And the closer we get to Zanarkand, the sooner I'll-" Her voice broke and she wiped her eyes.  "I'll lose you," she finished simply. 

Auron's mouth tightened, and Ophelia ducked her head once more.  He **was angry.  **

She felt his hand, minus its usual glove, slip through her hair to the back of her neck, and she glance up, wondering what he was doing.  

"I'm not angry.  And though we both know what is to happen once Sin is defeated, it doesn't mean it hurts any less."  His hand moved to cup her cheek, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes against more tears.  "If things were different…Well, there's no reason to dwell upon those thoughts.  Just know that no matter what happens, I love you."

Ophelia nodded, her eyes still shut tight against the tears.  His hand slipped away from her cheek and she felt him rise, finally trusting herself to open her eyes.  In the few moments that she and Auron and talked, it had grown pitch black here at the bottom of the mountain, and the others had either retired or were gazing into the fire, the only illumination in the dark shadow of the mountain.  She rose as well, her energy suddenly spent, and stumbled when she started to move toward the extra tent that had been set up for her and Auron, as it was far too cold here to sleep upon the ground.  Auron, ever watchful, caught her around the waist and guided her to the tent and then inside, gently helping her undress before putting her to bed.  She took all of this apathetically, her thoughts too overwhelming, and her body and mind too tired.  She barely even acknowledged when he slid into bed next to her, until he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.  She snapped to life then, and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him possessively, perhaps with the childish belief if she held onto him tight enough, he wouldn't leave.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  Well, that was a melancholy little conclusion to this chapter.  Sorry about that.  I was reading "Opening your eyes" by SpazKit, and I kind of took it from Ophelia's perspective, which would be far more sad, don't you think?  Anyway, more to come soon, with a lot more angst on Ophelia's part.  Till then, fuzzy chocobos!


	21. Kimahri Gets His Pride Back

Chapter Twenty One:  Kimahri Gets His Pride Back

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  I'm really not giving you guys any time to review, am I?

Auron:  *once again disheveled and smoking a cigarette*  Who cares?  I've been entertained.

Amanda:  *shoots Auron a dirty look*  Right.  Mr. One-Minute-Man.

Auron:  *looks scandalized*

Amanda:  Should I tell everyone about how your big sword is compensation for you extremely little-

Auron:  Okay!  Okay!  On to the reviewers, woman!

**TheBlackRaveness****:  Dammit, woman, Auron is mine!  I own that sexy little ass.  Glad you liked the chapter, though.  Oh, and before I forget.  Try that chocolate syrup.  Drives Auron mad.**

**Era Yachi:**  And just exactly what will you do to Auron if he leaves?  He'll be in the Farplane.  I haven't decided what I'm going to do with him yet.  I guess we'll all have to wait until I get there.

Amanda:   Okay, that's about it for now.

Auron:  Did you have to tell that crazy woman about the chocolate syrup?  *once again looks scandalized*

Amanda:  Yep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They had been stopped by the Ronso, and Kelk Ronso was questioning Yuna, but Ophelia paid no attention at all to what was being said.  Instead, she stared up the mountain path, inwardly groaning.  If there was one thing she hated more than being in water, it was heights, and this time there was no quickie way around it.

Kelk Ronso made a big fuss over whatever Yuna had said to him, and moved aside to let them pass.  Ophelia moved along with the others, digging in the pack Auron had slung over his shoulder, finally locating her strategy guide.  She flipped through it and found the page she was looking for, scanning it quickly before nodding to herself and putting back into the pack, much to Auron's dismay.  After all, her tugging and pulling was pulling him deeper into the thick snow.

Out of nowhere, two very large Ronso jumped off a craggy ledge above and barred the path crossing their arms.  Yuna stopped and gave them icy glares, the first Ophelia had ever seen her younger sister use.

"We have permission to move up the mountain!"

The larger one nodded.  "Summoner may pass.  Guardians may pass.  Kimahri may not pass."

Ophelia felt anger flood through her and pushed her way to the front, knocking over Rikku and Tidus.  "Hey, you big bully.  Kimahri comes whether you like it or not.  He's a guardian."

"Kimahri little Ronso, like you little woman.  Kimahri must prove he is strong Ronso.  Sacred Mount Gagazet devour the weak."

"Well!"  Ophelia brandished her staff.  "I'll show you weak, pal."  She began to summon, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Kimahri must fight.  Kimahri must win."  With that, the large blue cat-man stepped forward, and the other two followed him to a clearing.

Ophelia watched on pins and needles as the battle began.  Kimahri raised his lance and struck the larger of the two, with yellow overlaying the blue of his fur, letting out a sound of guttural rage.  The smaller of the two rushed him, so that they were on either side of him and blew hot fire at the Ronso guardian.  Kimahri howled in rage and pain, and quickly pole-vaulted with his staff onto the one who'd breathed fire, wounding him greatly.  Blood now stained the pristine white snow.

The large laughed and threw a few derisive names at Kimahri, who gritted his teeth and rushed the larger cat, his lance cutting deeply into the flesh of his shoulder.  The larger howled as Kimahri had, and the other rushed forward and bulldozed Kimahri again, almost knocking him off of his feet.  

The battle raged on like this for what seemed like hours, until both of the larger Ronso lie panting and bloody on the snow.  Kimahri was hunched over, nursing a deep wound to his abdomen, and Ophelia quickly threw a healing spell at him, unable to see him suffer so.  He straightened and glared down at the two still panting and bleeding, as if awaiting something.

Finally, the larger stumbled to his feet, and Kimahri handed him a couple of healing potions.  The larger Ronso took them, and then Yellow Fur walked to the edge of the ledge and held up his arms. 

"Sacred Mount Gagazet.  Know the one who defeated me this day.  Let you forever honor that warrior.  His name is Kimahri," he cried.  Ophelia looked wide-eyed as Kimahri bowed his head a moment.

Yellow Fur turned back to them and walked forward to both Ophelia and Yuna.  "You are very lucky, Summoners."  

"Yes."  Yuna said simply, bowing.  Ophelia only nodded, and the group began moving again.  Ophelia moved to Kimahri, and though he protested, gave him a thorough going over, just to make sure he was okay.  Satisfied, she took her place once again next to Auron and they continued up the mountain path.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Summoners Yuna and Ophelia!"  The voice rang from above, and everyone looked up in its direction.  There, once again, were the two larger Ronso.  Tidus, fed up with interruptions, swung his sword in an angry gesture, his face set in a scowl.

"What do you want now?"

Without warning, the Ronso began singing the hymn of the fayth, and though it was severely off-key, Ophelia felt her eyes tear up.  It was  a great gesture from a proud race.  When they had finished, she wiped her eyes, embarrassed.

Yellow Fur spoke once more.  "We will guard from behind.  Cut down those who pursue from temple.  Kimahri will guide from the front.  Ronso will shine your statues the brightest."

Yuna bowed once more, a sad smile set on her lips.  "Thank you, but I don't think anyone will make statues for traitors such as we are."

"Then Ronso make.  With great horns on foreheads."

"I would like that…Very much."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia felt awful.  O'aka was in prison because of all of the trouble she had caused.  She trudged up the path with the others, glad when it finally leveled out.  She didn't think she could keep going uphill much further.

They moved around a bend, and she stumbled.  Auron caught her about the waist and kept his arm there for support, of which she was grateful.  It had been a long tiring day.  She noticed when Tidus and Rikku fell back, but said nothing, letting Auron guide her around the rock formations.  They moved through the lengthening shadows, only turning back when Rikku's panicked voice reached them.

"It's Seymour!" she cried.  "He's got Tidus cornered back there!"  

Shaking off the weariness, Ophelia gripped her staff tighter, keeping up with the others as they ran like bats out of hell back to where they'd come from.  Kimahri reached Tidus first, bellowing, "Save some for Kimahri."   The others made noise of accention, and they all faced Seymour as one, circling Yuna and Ophelia.

"Yuna, Ophelia, send him!"  Lulu's voice was firm, but held a tinge of panic, and they both held up their staffs, ready to send the bastard to hell.

"Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave."  Seymour got that crazy little smile again, and Ophelia felt a shiver move down her spine.  "Yours was truly a gallant race."  He chuckled insanely.  "They threw themselves at me to bar my path.  One after another."

"Kimahri," Ophelia whispered, her heart wrenching.  Kimahri grunted but said nothing further.

"Allow this poor Ronso to be released from his pain.  He is a dead breed now.  Why allow him to suffer so?"

"You crazy bastard!"  Ophelia charged from behind the others, her staff ready.  "You're fucking nuts.  Give Satan my regards."

"Very well.  If you ask for death, I shall give it to you."  Once again, Seymour mutated before their eyes, even bigger and weirder looking than the last time.  Ophelia swallowed but stood her ground, and could almost hear the boss fight music from the game in her head.  The next thing she knew, she was hit with a beam of light, and when she stood, the others gazed at her with expressions of horror.  She cocked her head and looked down at herself, her jaw dropping as she did so.  He'd hit her with a zombie attack, and now her flesh hung, rotting, with a green tinge, from her clearly visible bones, and she didn't even want to think what her face looked like.  She quickly reached into her pouch and found a bottle of holy water, chugging it before Seymour could hit her with a life spell.  Her flesh returned to normal, and she breathed a collective sigh of relief with the others.

"Damn you."  Auron's voice was quiet, but deadly.  He cast a hasting spell on them all, and Ophelia felt herself speed up, as if she were on a caffine high.  She quickly cast Flare and Seymour grimaced in pain, turning his attention to her, leaving him vulnerable to attack.  Auron and Tidus both rushed forward as Wakka threw a wicked-looking spiked blitzball at Seymour, both blades and spikes cutting deeply into his flesh.  Seymour let out a noise of pain, and then Lulu and Kimahri stepped in, Lulu with a quick casting of a water spell, and Kimahri with his lance, which bit deeply into Seymour's quickly desimating flesh.

They hacked, slashed, and healed, until finally Seymour erupted into a flurry of pyreflies.  Ophelia sunk to the ground, shaken, and gazed helplessly up at the others, at a loss for words.

"It's alright now.  It's not permanent.  You look like your normal self again," Yuna said soothingly.  She patted Ophelia's shoulder, sending Auron a significant glance.  The usually stoic guardian was shaken and pale, and he stumbled to where Ophelia sat on the ground, taking his place beside her and silently pulling her to him in a tight embrace.  Ophelia, too stunned by everything to return it, let him do so, and it was a long time before he pulled away again.  He stood and straighted, slinging his sword over his shoulder.

"Let's get moving.  I want to be in Zanarkand before dark."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The campfire blazed cheerily before them, but Ophelia didn't feel its warmth.  God, what she must have looked like as a zombie…No wonder Auron grew a little pale every time he glanced at her.  She must have been horrifying.

She rose from the log and moved away from the fire, to where all of there weapons were stuck into the hard soil, running a hand lightly down her staff.  What now?  They were in Zanarkand, which meant Yuna would obtain the Final Aeon, and Auron would be lost to her forever.  She gazed up at the stars, tears blurring their pristine light, trying to bite back the sob that welled up from within.  She couldn't cry.  It wouldn't do.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up, surprised, to find Auron standing next to her, his one eye scanning her face.  "He would have killed you, you know," he said softly, almost on a whisper.  Ophelia nodded and looked down at her hands, clasped in front of her.  Auron's hand dropped from her shoulder, only to slide around her and pull her close.

"You could have died today," he whispered in her ear, softly.  "You could have died, and there would have been nothing I could do to stop it."

"Does it matter that much?" she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Yes, it does."  One hand tangled in her hair, while the other slid tighter around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  "I have no desire to see you killed.  I guess-" He broke off, pressing his face against her neck, "I guess this is the first time I realized that you are indeed mortal.  I don't want anything to happen to you.  Please, as a plea from a lover, not a command from a guardian, stay off the front lines, for my peace of mind.  If I fall, it will be no great loss, but you-"  His voice broke again and he fell silent, his face still pressed to her neck.  She wrapped her arms around him and held him closer, brushing a kiss over his jaw and ear, her own thoughts tangled.

"I love you," she whispered.  His arms tightened and then he lifted her up into them, moving out of the circle of light cast from the fire.  When camp had become a small speck in the distance, he lowered her once more to her feet, unbuckling the waistband and wrist guard of his jacket.  He spread it on the ground and drew her down with her onto it, their mouths finally meeting hungrily.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda:  The end of chapter twenty one.  Have fun.


	22. Part of Me for Part of You

Chapter Twenty Two:  Part of Me for Part of You

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  Heyo.

Auron:  Here we go again…/_9

Amanda:  Shush you.  On to the reviewers.

**Auron's**** Biggest Fan:  Yeah, well, it's about to get weirder.  O.O   Why?  *shrug*  I have no earthly idea.  Oh, Auron said hi back, but he didn't want the whole world to know.  :P**

**TheBlackRaveness****:  Me, a drug?  Heh.  That's kinda funny.  ^-~  Anywho, please don't lose it just yet, there's still a lot more to come, ya?  And yes, sticky fingers DO have to be licked.  *evil grin***

**Evrae**** Altana:**  o.O  ßMe   /.OßAuron  Okay…..Heh, yeah, I patted myself on the back with the zombie thing.  But, you just have to think about it logically.  That would be what you would see.  Heh.

**Lenneth**** Valkyrie:  Didn't you know?  Aurrie's a regular little over sexed maniac!  (I am not! –Auron)  And don't tell Auron's a sexy bitch.  Otherwise, he might realize other women want him and he'll leave me!  *clings to Auron possessively***

**Sulou****:**  Well, I'm certainly glad I exceeded expectations.  I, too, hate numerous grammatical errors and horrid plots, which is why I don't read a lot of the fanfiction on this website.  There seems to be no pride taken in it.  n_n

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ophelia walked a few paces behind the others as they entered the large and decrepit dome in Zanarkand, her thoughts turned inward.  There was a plan forming there, in the deepest corners of her mind, and she was trying hard to focus on it, bring it to light and then into action, but for now it just wouldn't gel.  She sighed and glanced up, stumbling back at the diaphanous image of a woman, pyreflies swirling around her.

"What in forty blue blazes was that?" she exclaimed, when the image dissolved.  Auron turned and peered at her over his glasses, a line between his brows.

"This place is like the Farplane.  The essence of human memory becomes trapped here and replays itself through infinity.  In other words, what you are viewing are them memories of those who have fought and died here."  He looked at her oddly a moment longer, and turned, following the others.  Memories?  If that were so then….Wouldn't her father's memories be here as well?

She trotted up to the others, keeping pace with Lulu and Tidus, turning once more to her thoughts.  She could feel Auron's gaze at the center of her back, and she wondered what was up with her sometimes guardian, sometimes lover.  He seemed…Unsettled.  Yes, that was the word.

Three warrior monks, or, more appropriately, what were warrior monks in their former lives, rushed out from the tumbled down columns of the open room, and at first Ophelia shrank back from their skeletal faces and rotting flesh before snapping to and pulling out a mega phoenix, throwing it at them.  All three fell to their knees and exploded with pyreflies, and Ophelia pushed on, ignoring the looks of the others.  Thank goodness someone hadn't done the same thing to her when she'd been hit with that zombie attack.  She'd be in the Farplane with those three.

The entered a long corridor, and Ophelia felt a rush of cold air move through her before a flimy and transparent image of her father burst through her.  Next came Jecht, and, finally, Auron.  She watched them move on with wide eyes, not in the least surprised that they had taken no notice of her or the others.  They were, after all, memories.

"As I said before," Auron said softly from behind Ophelia, startling her, "they are the memories of those who fought and died here."

"Including you?"  Her voice was equally low, and the others took no notice.  Auron nodded and Ophelia felt tears sting her eyes.  "C'mon."  She moved on quickly, not wanting to think anymore about him being dead, even though that was impossible.  After all, it was a fact of, well, life.

Wakka scowled and looked around, rubbing his arms.  "This place is real creepy, ya?"  Lulu only rolled her eyes and moved forward, but the others nodded.  

"Kimahri no like this place.  Smell of death is everywhere."  Kimahri wrinkled his long cat's nose and then moved on after Lulu, and one by one, the others followed, Auron and Ophelia bringing up the rear.

They reached the sanctuary, and and old and withered man, also transparent (was there no life at all here?) emerged as they stood over a very old statue of the Fayth, Yuna lamenting that there was no Final Aeon to be had from it.  

"That statue lost it's power a summon long ago.  That was the first of the Final Summons, Lord Zaon."  His head bobbed with palsy, even in death, a fact which disturbed Ophelia more than his being an unsent.  "Come.  Lady Yunalesca is expecting you."  He led them through double doors and into a beautifully appointed room with thick red carpet, full of light from hundreds of candles set in every crevice.  Yuna stood before them all, her back straight, and her will firm.  Ophelia felt the first prickling of fear and doubt, and moved further up in the group, taking her place next to her younger sister.  The double doors opened and a tall woman with long lavender hair that stuck at odd angles from her scalp moved toward them, her stride purposeful.

"Congradulations, summoner.  You have completed your pilgrimage.  Now I shall bestow upon you that which you seek.  Now choose."  

"Choose?"  Ophelia gave Yunalesca a skeptical look.  "What do you mean, choose?"

"Why, which of the guardians will become the Final Aeon, of course."  The others, with the exception of Auron, gasped, and Ophelia gripped her staff a little tighter.  

"You mean, one of us has to become the summon?"  She flinched under Yunalesca's piercing gaze but refused to back down.  Yunalesca nodded and turned her full attention to Ophelia, moving closer and cupping Ophelia's chin in her long-nailed hand.  Ophelia resisted the urge to pull away and met Yunalesca's searching gaze squarely, her eyes full of anger.

"So it has come.  No matter.  The cycle will still continue.  Even with the Fayth of Innocence."

Ophelia, unable to stand it any longer, jerked her chin from Yunalesca's grasp, feeling stinging as the woman's nails sliced her flesh.  "What are you talking about?"

"You, of course."  Yunalesca leaned even closer, until she and Ophelia were almost nose to nose.  "A living fayth.  Of course, when it was predicted I laughed at the very notion, but here you stand before me, alive and breathing."  Her gaze swept Ophelia's face once more, and Ophelia only narrowed her eyes, refusing to be intimidated.  "Yes, I can see the fire within you.  You are the One.  Praise be, young one.  You shall help exquisitely if you were to become the Final Aeon as well.  Will you do as such, will you help Spira's hope?"  Yunalesca placed her hands on Ophelia's shoulders and kissed both her cheeks.  "Come, allow me to make you the Aeon to outshine all Aeons."

"I don't think so."  Ophelia backed out of Yunalesca's grasp.  "Why don't you give me some time to think it over?"

"Very well, young one.  We have all the time in the world…Here."  Yunalesca turned and walked back through the double doors, leaving them.  Ophelia let out a long breath and turned back to the others, her eyes wide but unfrightened. 

"That bitch is nuts."

"Shhh!"  Wakka gave her a dirty look.  "Don't say things like that, ya?  Even if you're right, she's still Lady Yuna-"  Three figures burst from his chest and he gazed after them dazedly as they ran up the steps leading into the room that Yunalesca had gone to.  Auron (the younger) stopped and looked up at his summoner, his eyes pleading.

"Lord Braska, it is not too late to turn back.  You don't have to do this!"

Braska laughed gently and laid a hand on Auron's shoulder.  "I thank you for your concern, Auron, but this is my duty, as being a guardian is yours."

Auron sighed and looked down, obviously searching for the right words.  "I-I don't want to see you die!"  His words held so much conviction, but Braska only smiled sadly and patted his shoulder.

"I know how you feel.  However, you knew this would happen when we started.  You've been a true friend.  Look after my girls, will you?"  He turned and started up the stairs, and Auron sighed angrily, looking down at the ground before raising his eyes to Braska once more.

"There has to be another way!"

"Auron!"  Jecht unfolded his arms and stepped forward, his gate sure and cocky, as always, as Ophelia remembered it.  "This is Braska's sword duty to the people of Spira, right?  Then, if this is it, we gotta do it."  He turned to Braska and lowered his arms to his sides.  "Make me the Final Aeon."

"Are you insane?"  Auron's eyes widened at Jecht .

"I've been doing some thinking.  I'm never gonna see my son again.  I wanted to turn that runt into a star blitz player, show him the view from the top, you know?  But, as far as I can see, that ain't gonna happen.  So, I know I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

Braska moved down the steps, a foot from the blitzer.  "Jecht…"

"Aww.  Don't tell me you're gonna try to stop me, too."

Braska smiled and shook his head.  "Sorry.  I thank you."

They both turned and started toward the doors.  "But Sin will come back!  Sin always comes back,"  Auron cried.  

Braska turned back.  "But there's always a chance that it won't."

"Hey, don't worry, Auron.  I'll find a way to stop Sin, promise."

"You have a plan, then."

"I'll…Think of something."  Jecht and Braska entered the doors and Auron stared at them a long moment before falling to his knees, his eyes shut tightly as though he were holding back tears.  A very real blade hacked through the image once, and it faded, and Auron stood there, his katana biting deeply into the floor.

"And the cycle continued," he said, quietly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They stood before Yunalesca, the silence thundering.  "Have you chosen?  Who will it be?  Who shall I make into the Final Aeon?"  She paused and her gaze swept them all.  "There is no reason to be afraid.  Death is the ultimate release from all pain and sorrow.  Once you call the Final Aeon, you life shall end, and with it, your suffering.  Come now, choose."

"Might I ask something first?"  Yuna's voice wavered, but she met Yunalesca's gaze levely.  Yunalesca nodded in agreement and Yuna pressed on.  "Even if I defeat Sin, will it come back?"

Yunalesca laughed, as though the question were silly.  "Child, Sin is eternal.  Your death will bring hope to Spira, but there is no way to ever end the cycle."

"That-that can't be!"  Lulu's outburst shocked them all, and they turned to gaze at her.  "The teachings state that Sin can be exorcized with complete atonement!"

"Will mankind ever attain such purity?" Yunalesca quipped.  "Summoners journey to bring hope to Spira.  They choose the person they have the strongest bond with to make the Final Aeon.  I chose my husband Zaon, and our bond was true.  Come, let's not waste anymore time.  Who shall it be?"

"The I choose…"  Yuna glance at the others, her brow furrowed.  "No one."  Yunalesca looked taken aback.  "My father, I loved him.  He died for what he believed, because he wanted to bring Spira hope, not cover the sorrow up with lies!"

"Right on!"  Ophelia stepped forward next to Yuna.  "The Final Summoning is a false tradition that should be thrown away.  No more people dying because they're told it's what has to happen.  I don't believe it.  I know there has to be another way.  And if I'm lucky, I'll find it."

"Very well.  I cannot allow you to disrupt the balance of life and death in Spira, living fayth though you may be.  You have chosen your fate, now come and accept it."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The battle was raging on, with no hope of ending.  While they were growing weak and worn down, Yunalesca showed no signs of tiring, and had transformed into a monster.  Ophelia felt desperation, now that all of her summons had been badly wounded, as were the other members of the party.  Auron had been hit with a powerful zombie attack, and now Ophelia got an upclose and personal introduction to how he's felt when someone he loved looked so.  She would have wept, if there had been time.

She felt pressure deep within her chest, as though there were a hand inside pressing against her clavicle, clawing, trying to get out.  She took a deep breath, trying to clear it, but it wouldn't lessen.  What was she to do?

Finally, with a pained cry, she dropped to her knees, and felt the pressure loosen.  The "hand" stopped squeezing her heart and lungs, and she closed her eyes, panting, as she knelt there on the cool floor.  Amazingly, she realized, when she finally stood, she felt fully renewed, as though they hadn't been fighting this monster nigh on three hours or so.  She could feel the others staring at her, but she ignored it.

"How?!  How can this be?"  Yunalesca's eyes widened.  "How are you able to so soon?"

Ophelia raised a brow and looked down at herself, shocked.  Her skin was now a pretty shade of lavender, with steaks of darker purple forming elaborate designs everywhere.  She wore nothing more than a simple loincloth and a strip of pink sheer material as a tie on top, and her hair hung thick and plum, nearly to the floor.  She felt the wings at her back, and brought them around, realizing they were like those of a dragon.  Then, realizing what this transformation meant, turned and gave Yunalesca an evil grin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Is it over?"  Wakka stumbled out of the dome and glanced up at the sky, his eyes widening in fright.  "Jumpin' shoopufs!"  

Sin.  He looked down on them with his many eyes, and Ophelia shut her own, feeling him out.  Changing into…whatever it was she had had opened new talents deep within her, and she could feel his power in her very bones.  Oh, this was not good.  But, just as suddenly as he appeared, he turned and lifted into the air, moving through the air as swiftly as he did through water, and along his flank, came a very welcome site.

"The airship!"  Ophelia laughed and took off toward the flying machina, her heart light for the first time since reaching Zanarkand.  Stolen time, her mind whispered, but she quelched the thought, deciding she would be happy that there even was stolen time.  

"Ophelia!"  A familiar voice stopped her, and she turned back, nearly toppling over when she saw Marissa running toward her.  "Thank God!  Where the fuck are we?"  She looked around her and then back at Ophelia.  "What the hell are you wearing?"

"They're called clothes, Marissa, something you should learn about."  Marissa was, as usual, clad in a skimpy little number that left nothing to the imagination.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, remember when you fought that thing at the park and then that wall was stretched across the place?"  Ophelia nodded.  "Um, I kinda followed you through it."  

Ophelia stared at her a long moment.  "WHAT?  WHY?"

"You always get the attention!"  Marissa balled her fists at her side and glared at Ophelia.  "Why do you get to play little miss hero?  I want to have some fun, too!"  On the word fun, she glanced back at Auron, who rolled his eye and turned away.

"Fun?  Fun?!   You call the knowledge that I can die any moment of any day fun?  You think that getting hurt in a battle is fun?  Do you honestly believe, after what you've seen here, that any of this is FUN?!?"  Ophelia panted, her eyes narrowed.  Finally she turned to the others.  "C'mon, Cid's docking the ship."  She turned and walked to the airship, closely followed by the others.  When she glanced back, she saw that Marissa had accompanied them and she stopped, turning to face her.

"What makes you think you're coming?"

"You-you wouldn't just **leave me here, would you?"  Marissa looked frightened, and Ophelia fought the urge to laugh at her.  "I mean, this place is uber creepy."**

"Yeah?  I though you wanted to be the hero."

"You can't just leave me, please?"  For the first time, Marissa looked desperate for Ophelia's help, and she savored the moment before sighing. 

"Alright, but if you make so much as a peep, I'm throwing you overboard."  She turned to walk up the gangplank and then turned back.  "And stay away from Auron.  He's taken."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that night, as Ophelia snuggled against Auron, she worked over her plan in her head again, finally satisfied.  It would work, even thought it would tear her apart to do it.  It would make everyone else happy, though, and that's what counted.

She felt Auron stir against her and sighed contentedly as his arms tightened around her, his breath tickling her when he mumbled something incoherently against her neck.  Yes, everyone would be happy…But her.  Did it matter?  In the end she wouldn't even remember.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The end.  At least of this chapter.  More to come soon.


	23. So much to do

Chapter 23

OMG!  I updated!

Sorry about the horrible delay.  I've gone through a lot of stuff here in real life, and I haven't been able to write another chapter.  This one will be pretty short, but…oh well.

The airship jerked, and Ophelia tumbled over onto Auron, who fell onto Wakka, who fell onto Lulu, who fell onto Rikku, who fell onto Yuna, who fell onto a very disgruntled Kimahri.  Ophelia disentangled herself and managed to stand and slip slide her way to her uncle, who didn't seem to have any problem at all staying upright, but, that was Cid for you.

"What's going on?"

Cid frowned and punched a few buttons on the panel in front of him.  "Dammit, we blew a lift coil.  Without it, we can't get to Bevelle."

"So, what does that mean, exactly?"  Tidus asked, scrambling away from a snarling Kimahri.  

"It means," Cid said, punching more buttons, "that we have to land and get this baby fixed.  Unless you all feel like walking back to Bevelle."

"We can spare the time."  Everyone turned and raised a brow, because for Auron, this was a very uncharacteristic comment.  He said nothing else, but Ophelia caught the tell-tale sign of a dimple in his left cheek.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They landed in the Calm Lands, and before anyone could stop her, Ophelia streaked off for the Al Bhed trading post, her pockets jingling with gil she had won in a card game with some of the Al Bhed crew.  Auron watched her run off with a sigh, knowing that he would soon have to follow her.

"Whacha waitin' for, old man?" Tidus ribbed.  Auron shot him an evil glare and shouldered his sword, starting to follow Ophelia.  Of course they were all laughing at him, with him acting like a love sick school boy.  He trudged on, ignoring Tidus's hoots and catcalls, smiling to himself when the boy let out an "oof" as Kimahri nailed him in the back of his head with one large ronso palm.  He'd have to remember to thank the cat warrior later.

He finally caught up with Ophelia as the Al Bhed woman running the post was wrapping her purchases, and she turned and smiled, and he felt his breath catch.  He was going to have to watch himself more closely.  The thought of leaving her was already painful enough, but now, not spending every second with her was torture.  

"Hey, grumpy.  I got you something."  She held out something, and, on closer inspection, it turned out to be a new bracer.  "It's super neat.  It has all kinds of wards and stuff on it."  He took it from her and replaced his older one with it.  It fit snugly, the way a bracer should.  She had a good eye for such things.  

"I thank you."  

"Hey, no big deal.  Yours was looking kinda…."  She trailed off, gesturing, a smile pulling at her mouth.  He nodded, and stuffed the old bracer into his pack.  You never knew when you might need something…

"Well, let's get back to the others.  There's a temple over there, and they're supposedly some forgotten aeons inside.  It's worth a shot anyway.  And Nasha," she said, looking in the direction of the Al Bhed shopkeeper, "said that there's races against wild chocobo's, and if you win, you're granted a map to find the eight celestial weapons, whatever they are."

Auron stroked his chin.  "Yes, it is worth a shot.  Come.  We'll tell the others."

+++++++++++++++++

Told ya it was short.  Don't worry, Chapter 24 is not far behind.


	24. SoThe Plot Thickens

Chapter 24: So...The Plot Thickens  
  
God, another delay. I don't want to go into all of the details of my life, but once again, misfortune  
  
has struck me down. Now that I have a new computer that doesn't suck, and a reliable internet  
  
connection, I'm going to try to update more often. Dammit, I'm ready to get to the sequel!!!  
  
Sorry I'm not doing my typical going through everyone's reviews thing, but I want you all to know  
  
that I appreciate them very much. I read through all 92 again, just because. It's amazing how some  
  
of us have held conversations through them. However, if you want, you can im me on aol at  
  
auronsbabe (ha ha). MSN: auronslittlesecret@hotmail.com (Ha ha again) or visit my webby  
  
(http://auron-a-go-go.net) (Ha ha for a third time) I love you all! With these three methods you can  
  
get my lazy ass into gear and working on this story and the sequel!  
  
********  
  
The eight travelers faced Mika, ruler of all Spira, and to a one they found it was hard to keep their  
  
disgust hidden, even Wakka.   
  
"What do you mean, Yu Yevon?" Tidus asked angrily. "You mean all that crap about Sin being  
  
Spira's punishment was a load of bullshit?"  
  
"The people of Spira needed a reason for Sin!" Mika shot back, his voice warped with age. "No  
  
one believe that one summoner had caused all of this!"  
  
"So you made up a pack of lies and handed them over with a smile." Ophelia's face darkened. "So  
  
my father died so that you could keep your precious little made-up position in a religion that has no  
  
real basis. You sick bastard. How many summoners have died, so that you crazy people can keep  
  
power? Too many, if you ask me, and I'll be damned if I become one of them. You tell us how to  
  
get to this Yu Yevon cat or I'll blow this place apart!" She held up her staff, showing she meant  
  
business.  
  
"You cannot defeat Yu Yevon! Sin is eternal! You are all fools to think of such a plot." Mika  
  
started to grow transparent, pyreflies swarming from his chest. "You will bring the destruction of all  
  
Spira!"  
  
***********  
  
"If you ask me, Mika was coo coo anyway," Ophelia said, fiddling with her hair. They were back  
  
aboard the airship, planning on hitting all the places marked on the map for the legendary Celestial  
  
Weapons, and were now gathered in the long open hallway above the bridge. "I mean, he knew the  
  
truth and he still spread the lies?"  
  
"Power can be a valuable commodity," Auron said, turning from where he stood at the window.   
  
"Once received it is very rarely relinquished without pain."  
  
"I can't believe it," Wakka's voice sounded hollow. "Dis can't be happening."  
  
"Sorry, Wakks," Rikku said, shaking her head. "It's true. I guess we Al Bhed were right all along.   
  
Sin didn't really have anything to do with machina after all."  
  
"You got a point, ya?"  
  
"So, what do we do after finding these weapons?" These were the first real words Lulu had spoken  
  
to the group since the night that Othello had confronted her, and there was a heavy pause in the air  
  
before Tidus took the initiative.  
  
"We go after Sin and kick his ass."  
  
"But it's your dad," Rikku said, a little shocked.  
  
"Believe me, this is NOT a hard decision for me to make." Tidus jumped up from his seat on the  
  
floor. "We need a plan. Auron?"  
  
Auron raised a brow. "You ask me?"  
  
"You're the old guy in the room."  
  
Auron snorted. "We wait and think. We observe. That is all we can do, for the moment."  
  
"That's not good enough! While we're standing around scratching our asses, Sin could destroy all  
  
of Spira!" Tidus scowled. "I'm not gonna let my old man do that!"  
  
"Do you have a better plan?"  
  
*******************  
  
They split up the next morning, each group of two being dropped off in a different location than the  
  
others, a copy of the map firmly stuffed into pockets. It had been agreed the night before that  
  
splitting up into groups of two would be much more efficient than staying together.   
  
So, Auron and Ophelia found themselves back at Mi'ihen Highroad, right next to Rin's travel  
  
agency. Ophelia smiled to herself, realizing this was the first place she and Auron had really met,  
  
since the time when she was a child didn't count. After all, he'd been OLD then.  
  
She stood by the chocobo corral, petting one particularly friendly bird while he went in and payed  
  
for a room. It would be for when they came back that night, and then they would move on to Djose,  
  
because the map indicated that there was something interesting in that general direction.   
  
***************  
  
Ten hours later, Ophelia was hot, dirty, and fantasizing about hot sloppy......................water, what  
  
else? Get your minds out of the gutter! She trudged behind Auron, her feet aching like she'd been  
  
stabbing them with blunt needles. She could just see the travel agency ahead, and kept the thought  
  
of a nice long warm bath in mind with every step she took. She couldn't remember being so tired.   
  
Auron glanced back over his shoulder, noting her pale pallor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just as soon as we get to the agency, all will be well." Auron didn't buy it, given how she  
  
looked so.......transparent. Transparent?  
  
"Ophelia!" he barked. Her head jerked up, and he noticed he could see straight through her. What  
  
the hell was happening?  
  
Ophelia straightened, as though listening to someone speaking, and then nodded, wearily. She  
  
leveled her gaze with Auron's, and he realized her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "See you  
  
around, Auron." She slowly began fading, until only her vague outline remained. Auron watched  
  
in horror, as even that disappeared, leaving him alone on the dust road as the sun sank behind the  
  
horizon. He said nothing, didn't move, couldn't breathe, sure she would reappear, saying, "Ha! Got  
  
you, didn't I??" But the light faded from the sky, and the stars started to appear in the darkening  
  
sky. The sound of fiends in the underbrush drug him from his trance, and he looked around,  
  
realizing night had fallen on the highroad, and he was alone, and severely outnumbered. In a daze  
  
he headed toward the agency, wondering what had just happened. Did she go somewhere else? Was  
  
she dead? Did she go back to that strange world she had appeared from?   
  
****************  
  
One month later: Sin has been defeated.  
  
"She did that for you, Auron, and this is how you thank her?" Yuna snatched the saki bowl from  
  
the drunken man, and slammed it down onto the table. "You have got to shape up!"  
  
"Why?" The one word was slurred into three sylables. Yuna sighed and sat down next to him,  
  
trying once again not to lose her temper with Auron. For nearly a month he hadn't seen a single  
  
sober day. He'd even gone into battle with Yu Yevon shitfaced.   
  
"Because this is not the way she would want you to spend the time she's given you." Yuna sighed.   
  
It would be nice if Auron could wake up and realize he wasn't the only one who'd lost Ophelia.   
  
She'd been a sister and friend to them all, and now, and now......  
  
"She did this so that you could have the time that was stolen from you. Six months ago you  
  
wouldn't have cared if she was gone. But you love her, I know you do. So honor her memory by  
  
moving on as best you can, and try to lead a happy life. You know she wouldn't want it any other  
  
way. She hated for anyone to be sad."  
  
**************  
  
Luca Stadium, Two years later.  
  
"Y. R. P. In position. It's showtime, girls." A male throat being cleared made Rikku wince, and she  
  
sighed. "Yes, and you, too, A." 


	25. The End

Well, that's it. That's the end of Lovely Dreamer. It was a fun ride, wasn't? Well, the fun doesn't end there. Go check out real Emotion, in the FFX-2 section of this site, and start reading the sequel to find out what happens. Will Auron and Ophelia ever have a chance to rekindle their love? Will Yuna find her dream? And will Rikku ever put on some clothes? It's all there. You've just got to find it. (It's under PG-13). Cheers! And see you there. Comments on the review will resume,and feel free to contact me at any time. I love you all, and I can't wait to get immersed in the continuing adventure with you! It's you guys that keep me writing.  
  
-Amanda and (reluctantly) Auron 


End file.
